<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Каково это? by Nasta_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742324">Каково это?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasta_Blue/pseuds/Nasta_Blue'>Nasta_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UglyDolls (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasta_Blue/pseuds/Nasta_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну да, все просто прекрасно! Все замечательно! Все поют песни, веселятся, проводят время с теми, кто их любит! Все, кроме меня. Потому что я не был для этого создан. Так что, я никогда не узнаю каково это.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Прототип</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>     Яркий свет. Это то, что первым увидел Лу. И то, что он больше никогда не увидит</b>.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Это оно? — девушка расспрашивала своего коллегу о кукле, лежавшей на столе возле швейной машинки.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Кто эти люди? Эти существа – люди? Почему я это знаю? А что я еще знаю? Я знаю, что я кукла. А куклы нужны, чтобы дарить радость детям. Но...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       На куклу с золотыми волосами и черным костюмом пристально смотрели два человека: девушка в длинном платье, и парень в очках, одетый в обычную рубашку и штаны. Парень выключил лампу, светившую на куклу, и откинул голову на спинку стула. Стул был очень старомодным, как и все в этой мастерской. В мастерской было немного мебели: два шкафа, два стола со швейными машинками и стеллаж. Повсюду были разбросаны бумаги с набросками, ткань, пух, пуговицы.</p><p> </p><p>       Парень, сидевший за столом вздохнул и ответил:</p><p>        — Не-а. Все еще не идеален. Чертовы куклы... То, что будет приносить радость детям действительно очень трудно создать...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я не могу этого.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Девушка надула губы и начала отговаривать своего партнера:</p><p>       — Ну, знаешь, он намного лучше всех остальных. Как-то жалко такому труду пропадать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Почему я не могу этого?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Парень снова вздохнул и спросил:</p><p>       — А какой смысл оставлять его? Очередная ошибка...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Почему?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Не-не-не, смотри, мы научим его всему, и он будет учить кукол, которые будут идеальнее! Мы ведь не будем тысячам кукол все объяснять, — девушка была очень уверенна в своих словах.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Что это значит?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Хм... Ну да, ты права... - протянул с недовольством ее коллега.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Прав?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Наконец-то меня кто-то послушал! Ура! — девушка начала радостно прыгать на месте.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Успокойся. Оставим его в качестве прототипа. Хоть что-то покажем фабрике... Эй, вставай и назови свое имя, — человек вдруг уставился на куклу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Я всего лишь прототип...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      — Отвечай, если не хочешь в топку. Ты вроде как должен быть венцом наших творений...</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Да. Это мое имя.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Замечательно, Лу. У тебя есть вопросы?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы внимательно тебя слушаем, Лу! — доброжелательно посмотрела на него девушка.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Я ведь не могу попасть в большой мир?</p><p> </p><p>       Парень и девушка промолчали, переглянувшись. Похоже, они о чем-то сожалели.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй... Все же <em>это</em> чувство у нас получилось добавить?</p><p> </p><p>       — Похоже на то... В любом случае, другие чувства мы не смогли добавить. У нас слишком мало времени, чтобы учить одну куклу чему-то. Мы просто должны сделать так, чтобы у остальных кукол все чувства были изначальны, и учить их надо было только правилам поведения. Он – не то что нам нужно, не идеал. Так что, как ты и предложила, оставим его в качестве прототипа и помощника для других кукол.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>      Я... <b>Не идеал</b>?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Человек снова перевел взгляд на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Слушай, хоть у тебя и есть рвение в «Большой» мир, ты не сможешь добиться этого. Твое предназначение – быть образцом для всех кукол. Тех, кто будут идеальными.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Образец?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Парень заметил, что кукла стояла в смятении.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да уж... С этим могут быть проблемы... — человек потер переносицу. — Ты будешь слушать или как?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Я ведь должен их слушать. Иначе попаду в топку.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Слушаю.</p><p> </p><p>       —У тебя уже есть базовые знания. Теперь мы расскажем, что тебе нужно делать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага! Мы построим город! И ты там будешь главным! — неожиданно выкрикнула девушка.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Главным?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... Точнее, университет. Ты будешь учить кукол, которых мы пустим в производство. Думаю, это произойдет уже скоро... Всю основную информацию мы запишем в правила. А также, сделаем книги с другими инструкциями... Работы осталось немного, так что я займусь куклой, а она всем остальным.</p><p> </p><p>        Лу нахмурился. Он переваривал всю информацию, которую получал. Но сейчас в его голове вертелся один вопрос:</p><p>       — Почему... Я не могу дарить радость?</p><p> </p><p>       Человек опять вздохнул и ответил:</p><p>       — Я уже объяснил. Потому что ты п р о т о т и п. А прототипы не являются тем, что нужно фабрикам, и тем более тем, что нужно людям.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Прототип...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, полегче... Он ведь все-таки живой... — начала говорить девушка коллеге.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты мне так все время говорила. И что я тебе все время отвечал?</p><p> </p><p>       — Выбрасывай...</p><p> </p><p>       — Верно. Но сейчас он максимально близок и идеалу. Так что, забирай его. И заканчивай работу над университетом и правилами. Можешь подключить остальных.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо... — девушка выглядела немного грустной.</p><p> </p><p>       — Молодец... — парень слегка улыбнулся и погладил девушку по коротким кудрявым волосам.</p><p> </p><p>      Девушка надула губы, взяла Лу и подошла к двери. Как только она вышла, она обратилась к кукле:</p><p>       — Эй... Ничего страшного! Тебя ведь не уничтожат! И... И ты будешь жить в большооом городе!</p><p> </p><p>      — А что мне делать?</p><p> </p><p>       Девушку определенно озадачил такой вопрос. Лу не смотрел на нее. Он смотрел по сторонам длинного коридора, через который его несла девушка.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну... Постарайся стать идеальнее...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Идеальнее?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       —И как это?</p><p> </p><p>       — О, смотри! Мы пришли!</p><p> </p><p>       Девушка остановилась у большой деревянной двери. Открыв дверь, Лу увидел огромное количество стеллажей, на которых лежали игрушки. Но они чем-то отличались от него... Они... Не были живыми. Девушка сказала, что он живой, но... Признает ли она... они это на самом деле? Почему они оставляют его в месте с неживыми игрушками?</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот... Посиди пока тут... Мы постараемся доделать все как можно быстрее!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Хоть девушка и сказала, что они сделают все как можно быстрее, это не было правдой. Лу ждал около трех дней... У него было много времени, чтобы подумать о всем.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>      Я должен помогать другим куклам... Ведь за эту помощь меня полюбят... А так... Я смогу стать идеальнее?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу! — счастливый голос девушки возвратил Лу в реальность.</p><p> </p><p>       Девушка спешно открыла дверь и вбежала в комнату со стеллажами.</p><p> </p><p>       — Благодаря слаженной работе моей команды, я закончила все намного! Пойдем! Нам предстоит долгий путь!</p><p> </p><p>       Не услышав и слова от Лу, девушка схватила его и побежала к выходу из мастерской.</p><p> </p><p>      — Сейчас мы поедем на фабрику... Там я отправлю тебя в Университет Совершенства!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>      Университет совершенства?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Девушка села в машину и положила Лу на колени. Машина, в отличии от мастерской, была очень даже современной. Видимо, она и ее коллега получали хорошие деньги за свою работу... Поездка не сильно отпечаталась в памяти Лу, ведь он ничего не мог увидеть.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Она специально это сделала? Чтобы я ничего не увидел?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Остановив и закрыв машину, девушка буквально выскочила из нее и побежала на фабрику. Когда дверь открылась, Лу увидел огромное количество механизмов... И людей... Все люди были в халатах. Фабрика была серой и холодной. Надежду уж точно не внушала. Показав карточку на ресепшене и накинув на себя халат, девушка направилась к одному из конвейеров. Она подошла к нему и положила на линию Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну вот, сейчас ты попадешь туда! Желаю удачи!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Подождите...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Девушка быстро достала из кармана халата телефон и начала разговаривать, отвернувшись от Лу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Я не...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага! Я уже отвела его!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Я не хочу...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Все в порядке, честно!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Я не хочу идти туда!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>       Его желания никого не волновали.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу открыл глаза и увидел, как спускается по горке. В конце спуска, он увидел огромный экран.</p><p> </p><p>       — Добро пожаловать в Университет Совершенства! Здесь вы научитесь всему, что необходимо для того, чтобы стать идеальной куклой! Пройдите Куклорубку и откройте для себя большой мир!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Ясно. Это послание <b>не для меня.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Поднявшись, Лу прошел через сканер.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы – прототип!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу уже <em>привык</em> к этим словам. Он вошел в пустой город. Атмосфера действительно удручала. Он абсолютно один.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       Один.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>       Тишину и неприятную атмосферу неожиданно прервали роботы, набежавшие на Лу со всех сторон. Лу немного испугался, но сразу же понял, для чего они здесь нужны. Порой, он сам удивлялся своим знаниям. Оно и ясно, ведь их в него заложили изначально... Но все же, было много вещей, которых он не знал. Например, он не знал, что ему сейчас делать. Но это объяснят ему роботы. Но, то, как быть <b><em>настоящей </em></b>куклой он никогда не узнает...</p><p> </p><p>       Вдруг один из роботов заговорил:</p><p>       — Лу! Добро пожаловать! Позвольте отвести вас в ваш дом!</p><p> </p><p>       Роботы вели Лу к большому зданию. Разумеется, оно было красивым. Как и все здесь. Но все эти идеальные домики и деревья не удивляли Лу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Все искусственное.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      — Итак, на первом этаже расположены все необходимые архивы, которые вам надо изучить. А на втором - ваши апартаменты. Мы будем подготавливать все необходимое для подготовки новых кукол. Если у вас появятся вопросы, можете их задавать. А мы немедленно приступаем к работе!</p><p> </p><p>      Роботы одновременно развернулись и разъехались по разным сторонам.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Роботы не смогут ответить на мои вопросы. Хотя... Я ведь такой же, как и они... Тоже <b>ненастоящий.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу решил отогнать от себя плохие мысли и взяться за работу, для которой он был предназначен.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно, нужно изучить все это... Не сидеть же просто так... — решил про себя Лу, открывая самую большую книгу, которая называлась <em>«Законы Университета совершенства».</em></p><p> </p><p>       — <em>Правило 1 – Все куклы, <b>исключая прототип</b>, имеют право пройти Куклорубку.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>      Я <b>знал</b>, что здесь будет так написано.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Но...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Но...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>      Но <b>почему</b> мне так неприятно это читать?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Прошло около недели с того момента, как Лу попал в университет. За это время он успел изучить все, что ему было нужно. Дни длились мучительно долго. У Лу было чувство, что они ничем не отличались друг от друга.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       До одного дня.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>       Поднявшись с кровати, Лу подумал о том, что новый день ничем не будет отличаться от остальных. Но, посмотрев в окно, он увидел, что роботы бешено носятся. Он начал волноваться, быстро собрался и вышел на улицу. Мимо него проезжал робот.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу остановил его и взволнованно спросил:</p><p>       — Эй, что здесь происходит?</p><p> </p><p>       — Доброе утро, Лу! Сегодня мы ожидаем первую партию кукол! Наши создатели наконец добились идеала!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Первая партия?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Идеал?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу услышал, как с горок скатывались куклы, как экран включился и начал приветствовать новобранцев:</p><p>       — Добро пожаловать в Университет Совершенства! Здесь вы научитесь всему, что необходимо для того, чтобы стать идеальной куклой! Пройдите Куклорубку и откройте для себя большой мир!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу собрался с мыслями и подошел к сканерам. 10 кукол поочерёдно проходили их. Все куклы слышали их предназначение, и все получали свою внешность. Но ни одна из кукол не была похожа на Лу. Вроде бы, Лу проходил через это же, но все-же что-то отличилась...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Вот оно что...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы с удивлением смотрели по сторонам. Лу улыбнулся и сказал:</p><p>       — Приветствую! Думаю, вы уже все поняли... Я буду помогать вам добиться своей цели. Мое имя – Лу. Могу я услышать ваши?</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы поочередно говорили свои имена. Однако, когда очередь дошла до последней куклы, что-то пошло не так.</p><p> </p><p>       — И почему я должен говорить тебе свое имя? — с возмущением спросил парень.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу нахмурился и думал, что же ему ответить. Но на его счастье в разговор вмешался один из роботов:</p><p>       — Я очень извиняюсь, но это необходимо для правильных отчетов и благополучной коммуникации.</p><p> </p><p>       Кукла закатила глаза и дала ответ на вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>      Вот оно что... Они... Настоящие... У них у всех уже есть <b>чувства.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо... Идите за мной, я вам расскажу обо всем, что нужно знать.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Спустя долгие дни подготовки, куклы наконец-то были готовы к тому, чтобы пройти Куклорубку.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу нажал на кнопку, и перед ним появился огромный дом. Дом – полный испытаний. Наверняка, все эти куклы будут жить в подобных домах...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>     Все, кроме меня.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, желаю вам удачи! Попытайтесь пройти все как можно лучше!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу уже собрался отойти от дома, чтобы наблюдать за всем через экраны. Но неожиданно, одна из кукол спросила: — А ты не будешь проходить?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу и представить не мог, как сильно заденет его вопрос. Он <em>почувствовал</em> что-то вроде смятения и злобы, но все-же нашел, что ответить:</p><p>      — Конечно нет. Я же должен помогать всем куклам.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>      На самом деле... Мне бы очень хотелось пройти...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Кукла нахмурилась и ответила:</p><p>       — Очень благородно с твоей стороны. Я думала, что все куклы одинаковые...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Ты думала неправильно.<b> Не все</b> одинаковые.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы уже задерживаетесь... Давайте, заходите, разве вам не терпится попасть в большой мир?</p><p> </p><p>       Эти слова резали слух. Но Лу натягивал улыбку.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>       Все куклы успешно прошли Куклорубку. И теперь, все они стояли у портала. Даже самые привередливые куклы благодарили Лу. И вот, последняя кукла зашла в портал.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу одаривал улыбкой каждую куклу. Но когда возле портала не осталось никого, кроме него самого, улыбка постепенно начала уходить. Глаза перестали улыбаться, и на смену улыбке пришла грусть. Все огни постепенно <em>угасали.</em></p><p> </p><p>       Портал снова перестал светиться. На улицах снова стало пусто. Снова тишина. И снова...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       Одиночество...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Так вот оно что... Не важно, сколько кукол придет и уйдет. Я обречен быть одиноким. Я никуда не уйду. И навечно буду <b>один.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу повернулся к роботам и грустно улыбнулся. Роботы не могли понять его чувств. Ведь даже сам Лу не мог понять их... У него ведь изначально вообще не было чувств. Но, в последнее время он все чаще ощущал что-то <em>странное... Это и есть <b>чувства?</b></em></p><p> </p><p>       — Ну так... Когда к нам прибудут новые?</p><p> </p><p>      Один из роботов достал план и ответил:</p><p>       — Уже завтра. И больше, чем было в прошлый раз.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо, — ответил Лу, вздохнув. — Я, пожалуй, подготовлюсь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       А чего хорошего?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Прошло уже много времени. Куклы приходили и уходили. Все сложилось так, как предположил Лу. <em>Ничего </em>не менялось, как бы сильно ему этого не хотелось.</p><p> </p><p>      — Лу!</p><p> </p><p>      Одна из кукол, прибывших недавно, кричала имя Лу и махала руками.</p><p> </p><p>      — Что-то не так? — подошел Лу и поинтересовался причиной беспокойства куклы.</p><p> </p><p>       — К нам тут какая-то ошибка прибыла! — кукла указывала пальцем на куклу, похожую на зайца.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>       Ошибка? Почему они так говорят?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу посмотрел на испуганную «ошибку» и понял, что это дефектная кукла. Но ведь у него наверняка есть чувства. Значит, он не дефектный?...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу немного нахмурился и ответил кукле:</p><p>       — Ну и зачем ты так говоришь? У него ведь наверняка есть имя.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу протянул руку зайцу и спросил:</p><p>       — Эй, приятель, как тебя зовут?</p><p> </p><p>      — Окс... — неуверенно ответила кукла, протягивая лапу Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      — Хорошо. Мое имя – Лу. Добро пожаловать в Институт Совершенства. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Старый друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        —  Лу! — недовольно окликнула парня кукла.</p><p> </p><p>        — Что? — спросил Лу, повернувшись к ней.</p><p> </p><p>         —  Что все это значит? — кукла выглядела очень раздраженной.</p><p> </p><p>         — Это значит, что теперь он такой же ученик, как и все вы. В правилах сказано, что все куклы имеют право пройти Куклорубку. Так?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Нет, не так. <b>Я</b> не имею право. Точнее... Я <b>не могу этого сделать.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Кукла топала ногами и ворчала. Другие куклы стояли в стороне и немного побаивались. Окс же стоял возле Лу и пугливо осматривался по сторонам. Лу заметил это напряжение и решил продолжить разговор.</p><p> </p><p>        — Я думаю, что нам всем нужно немного успокоится, - улыбнулся он. - Окс просто немного отличается от нас. Кто возьмет его пожить в свой дом?</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы неожиданно затихли. Это расстроило и Лу, и Окса.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чтож... В таком случае, я выделю ему отдельный дом. Всех устраивает?</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы начали одобрительно кивать.</p><p> </p><p>        — Хорошо... Тогда я проведу экскурсию для новых кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       За Лу как всегда медленно шла толпа кукол, выслушивая все его указания. Но на этот раз было одно отличие. Окс шел впереди всех, рядом с Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Так значит я могу попасть в большой мир?! — выкрикнул Окс, вдохновившись рассказами Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Экспрессивность новобранца раздражала других кукол. Ну и то, что он шел рядом с Лу, тоже их бесило. За короткий период Лу успел стать эталоном для кукол. Правда, не для всех. Все еще многие куклы были недовольны им.</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно сможешь! — улыбнулся Лу. — Все куклы могут.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Да... «Все»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу показал куклам все, что нужно, и отправил всех по домам. Последней куклой, которую Лу отвел в дом, был Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это мой дом? — удивился Окс, когда подошел к красивому зданию.</p><p> </p><p>      — Конечно. Обычно в одном доме живут несколько кукол, но с тобой у нас вышел небольшой форс-мажор... — ответил Лу, улыбаясь.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс посмотрел на Лу, и затем снова на дом.</p><p> </p><p>       — А я... не доставлю проблем? — спросил заяц, опустив глаза в пол.</p><p> </p><p>       Этот вопрос явно озадачил Лу. Он действительно не знал, как на него ответить. Он ведь не мог знать наперед. Минуту обе куклы стояли в молчании, и тут Лу заговорил:</p><p>       — Знаешь... Я пока не знаю, но... Мы будем делать все возможное, чтобы проблемы не появились... Хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>       — А-ага... — неуверенно ответил Окс. — Лу... спасибо за поддержку... — слегка улыбнувшись, Окс поднял взгляд на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу много раз слышал «спасибо». Но на этот раз это «спасибо как-то отличалось. Оно было... <em>Искренним?</em></p><p> </p><p>       — Это ведь моя работа, — улыбнулся Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь, мне кажется, это отличается от простой работы... Это ведь то, что должны делать друзья.</p><p> </p><p>       ...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       Друзья?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>        — Ну... завтра важный день! Я пойду готовиться, — перевел тему разговора Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Попрощавшись с Оксом, Лу направился в свой дом. В комнате Лу было расположено огромное окно. Это было довольно удобно, ведь из него было видно абсолютно все, что творилось снаружи. Ну, и думать стоя у окна было как-то проще.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Окс дефектный... Но...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>      Нет...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>      Это не так.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>       У него есть индивидуальность. В него изначально вложили чувства. Он ведь даже знает то, как нужно вести себя с детьми. Единственная проблема – его внешний вид. Моя полная противоположность.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       И...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Он говорил о... <b>дружбе?</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Я не должен думать об этом. Я должен обучать других кукол.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Следующий день наступил довольно быстро. Лу не знал, что его ждет. Но он знал, что должен помочь Оксу, как и любой другой кукле.</p><p> </p><p>       Придя на место, Лу не увидел ничего нового. Все те же парты, стулья... Но сегодня на одной из парт сидел Окс. Другие куклы недовольно посматривали на него. Лу сделал вид, что все как обычно. Он спокойно поприветствовал всех кукол и начал свой рассказ. Первый урок для новобранцев – рассказ о вреде стиральных машинок. Почти все куклы, включая Окса, слушали Лу внимательно. Но несколько кукол все время зевали и всевозможными способами показывали свое недовольство. Лу привык к этому. С тех самых пор, как он оказался тут, все время были недовольные куклы. Но он никак не пытался с ними бороться. Лу не хотел каких-либо ссор. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы остальные куклы любили его. И если он будет со всеми мил, то они полюбят.</p><p>
  <em>       Ведь так?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Под конец своего рассказа Лу задал вопрос:</p><p>       — Итак, кто хочет войти в первую группу для тренировки?</p><p> </p><p>      Несколько кукол подняли руки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Один, два... пять... Еще двое! Кто хочет?</p><p> </p><p>       Рук больше не было.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу задумался и продолжил говорить:</p><p>       — Хорошо... Тогда пойдут... Окс и...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Окс. Окс пойдет. Но захочет ли кто-либо быть с ним в группе?...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — И... и ты! — Лу указал на куклу, сидевшую за последней партой. В скором времени он пожалел о своем решении. Ведь это была одна из тех кукол, которые все время были недовольны.</p><p> </p><p>       — И почему я вообще должен слушать тебя? — ответила кукла, недовольно посмотрев на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Над классом повисла тишина. Лу неуверенно оглядывался по сторонам и думал, что ответить. Обычно в таких случаях приезжают роботы и улучшают ситуацию...</p><p> </p><p>       — Может хватит? — вдруг раздался чей-то голос.</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы уставились в одну точку. Этот голос принадлежал Оксу. Все, включая Лу, были удивлены.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу так добр к нам всем! Почему ты не можешь относится к нему также?</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы по-прежнему стояли в удивленном состоянии. Все, кроме Окса. Он решительно смотрел на недовольную куклу. От этого ей стало не по себе, она все-же встала и подошла к группе.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу оглянулся и сказал:</p><p>      — Ну, группа собрана! Прошу остальных пройти в качестве зрителей! – громко проговорил Лу, натягивая улыбку.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу безмолвно шел впереди всех кукол, размышляя о случившемся.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Окс... Заступился за меня? Он... Действительно считает меня своим <b>другом?</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Придя на место для тренировок, Лу развернулся и рассказал все, что необходимо для тренировок. Все куклы неплохо справлялись. Лу подходил к каждой и говорил о том, что им следует изменить. Когда очередь дошла до Окса, он очень удивился, ведь у него хорошо получалось.</p><p> </p><p>       —  Смотри, Лу!!! У меня получается! — радостно кричал Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Отличная работа! — ответил Лу, показывая большой палец. </p><p> </p><p>         <em>У Окса хорошо получается. Он... </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       Тоже уйдет?...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>       Тренировки длились несколько часов. Конечно, Окс не был лучшим, но он определенно делал успехи. Лу похвалил кукол и отправил всех домой. После он сам отправился домой. На протяжении всех тренировок Лу думал о ситуации с Оксом. Окс действительно относился к Лу как к другу. Но Лу <b>не знал, как быть хорошим другом</b>. Он не мог этого знать. К тому же...</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу!</p><p> </p><p>       Тишину внезапно прервал голос Окса.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Окс?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу! Снова спасибо тебе за поддержку! — Окс подбежал к кукле.</p><p> </p><p>        Лу посмотрел на Окса и улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>        — Не за что. Это то, что я должен делать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я тоже должен поблагодарить его.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        — Слушай, Окс. Спасибо, что заступился за меня.</p><p> </p><p>       — А? — Окс сначала не понял Лу. — Да ладно тебе! Я ведь говорил, что для этого и нужны друзья!</p><p> </p><p>       — Друзья? — Лу не заметил, что произнес это вслух.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну да! — Окс немного нахмурился. А что?</p><p> </p><p>       — Н-ничего... Просто... Я не знаю, как быть хорошим другом, — Лу впервые открыл кому-то свои настоящие чувства. Глубоко внутри, он знал, что это плохая идея. В конце концов... Окс <b>ведь также уйдет</b>. Но на самом же деле ему очень хотелось, чтобы у него появился <b><em>друг.</em></b></p><p> </p><p>       — Странный ты. Что-что, а это знают все куклы. Мы ведь друзья номер один для детей!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу опустил взгляд в пол. Он <b>точно не будет говорить ему то, что он прототип.</b></p><p> </p><p>       Окс заметил смущение Лу и сразу извинился:</p><p>       — Прости! Ты ведь наверняка уже кучу времени всем помогаешь! Вот у тебя и не было времени заводить друзей! Ну, ничего страшного! Мы еще станем лучшими друзьями! И вместе пройдем Куклорубку!</p><p> </p><p>       Эти слова резали слух. Лу не сможет пройти Куклорубку.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Пройдем значит? Нет... <b>Я</b> не пройду.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу грустно улыбнулся и ответил:</p><p>       — Нет... Я не пройду.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что? — Окс удивился. — Почему?</p><p> </p><p>      — Я... Должен помогать остальным. Если не я, то... кто?</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот оно что... — Окс понял, что наговорил лишнего. — Ну... Это все равно ничего не меняет! Я обязательно стану твоим лучшим другом!</p><p> </p><p>       — Надеюсь на это – улыбнулся Лу и повернулся в сторону своего дома.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Лу и Оксу определенно было чему поучиться друг у друга. Лу наконец-то смог почувствовать что-то, кроме одиночества. Окс же учился тому, как стать идеальной куклой. Лу даже стал чаще улыбаться. То, что он проводил очень много времени со своим новым другом, бесило многих кукол. Они считали, что Окс не достоин общаться с Лу. Лу же так не считал, и они с Оксом вступались друг за друга. Все было бы хорошо, если бы Окс продолжал делать успехи на тренировках... Точнее, если бы он<em> мог</em> их делать... Ведь он <em>не был <b>предназначен </b>для этого. Он вообще не для чего не был <b>предназначен.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Эй, ничего страшного! У тебя почти получилось! — пытался приободрить друга Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ага... — грустно отвечал Окс.</p><p> </p><p>      Куклы лишь закатывали глаза и недовольно вздыхали.</p><p> </p><p>      Окс и Лу поняли, что задерживают остальных кукол. Лу нервно оглядывался по сторонам, а Окс вздохнул и поторопился уйти. Некоторые куклы облегченно вздохнули, но Лу определенно не чувствовал облегчения. Он подошел к одному из роботов и спросил:</p><p>      — Вы... Можете некоторое время последить за ними? Мне нужно уйти...</p><p> </p><p>      Лу впервые решил покинуть тренировки. Робот удивился и ответил:</p><p>      — Да. Но что случилось?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Забыл кое-что насчет вон того тренажера! Пойду проверю правила у себя... — Лу натянул улыбку и нервно посмеялся. Ему определенно повезло, ведь роботы не очень хороши в распознавании чувств. До не давнего времени Лу тоже не понимал многих чувств, но это изменилось, благодаря Оксу. Робот ничего не заподозрил и позвал несколько товарищей. Лу же как можно быстрее побежал к дому Окса.</p><p> </p><p>      — Окс!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу успел догнать Окса до того, как тот вошел в дом.</p><p> </p><p>      — Лу... — грустно произнес Окс, смотря в сторону куклы.</p><p> </p><p>      — Окс... За... Зачем ты ушел?</p><p> </p><p>      — А ты не видел? Все куклы из-за меня страдают.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Нет. Это не так. Ведь я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      — Это не так! — закричал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      Окс удивился этому. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Лу кричал.</p><p> </p><p>        — Лу, ты все время говоришь, что у меня все получится. Но с каждым днем все становится только хуже...</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты не прав! Куда же делся твой оптимизм? — Лу действительно не понимал такой резкой смены настроения Окса.</p><p> </p><p>      — Я... Просто понял, насколько низки мои шансы попасть в большой мир по сравнению с другими куклами.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>      Низки?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Он ведь даже не понимает...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>      Что я вообще туда не попаду.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу попытался успокоиться и сжал кулаки. Он повернул голову в сторону и, стиснув зубы, ответил:</p><p>       — Жду тебя на завтрашних тренировках.</p><p> </p><p>        Окс кивнул и ушел в свой дом. Лу повернулся и направился обратно на тренировки. Все-же он обернулся, и почувствовал, что должен был сказать что-то другое. Он не хотел терять друга. Хотел, чтобы все было как раньше. Но... Как он мог приободрить его? Ведь... Он сам никогда не попадет <b><em>туда.</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Неужели... Окс и вправду <b>ошибка?</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>      ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу оставалось лишь вернуться на тренировки.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Лу и Окс старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло. Хоть Окс и старался поддерживать Лу, он уже не был таким оптимистичным. Куклы же все чаще стали задавать Лу вопросы по типу:</p><p>       — Что такой, как он, делает рядом с кем-то твоего уровня?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу не хотел слушать эти вопросы. Он считал Окса другом. Но... Их дружба определенно терпела не лучшие времена. Лу все чаще стал сомневаться в своем выборе. В конце концов... Он понимал, чем все это закончится. Но тогда он не хотел признавать это. Сейчас же эта правда становилась все яснее...</p><p> </p><p>       После очередной тренировки у Лу и Окса завязался разговор.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу? — неуверенно произнес имя куклы Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что такое?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Смогу попасть в большой мир?</p><p> </p><p>       Каждый раз, когда кто-то говорил о большом мире, Лу чувствовал, что его сердце разрезают на куски.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты... — начал говорить Лу, опустив взгляд на землю. — Неужели ты так сильно хочешь уйти?</p><p> </p><p>       — Каждая кукла хочет...</p><p> </p><p>       ...</p><p>
  <em>       Он ведь прав. Но я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Окс не получил ответа. Он понимал, что что-то не так, но что конкретно понять не смог. Зато Лу кое-что понял.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Вот оно что... Как бы добры к нему не были окружающие, главное для них – <b>попасть в большой мир.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Такими уж их создали.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       Но не меня.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Неужели и вправду... Никто не способен понять меня?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Окс попытался взглянуть на Лу, но тот лишь отвернулся.</p><p> </p><p>      — Чтож... До завтра, Лу. — Окс пытался понять, что не так. Но как бы сильно он пытался, у него этого не получилось.</p><p> </p><p>       На следующий день были назначены очень важные тренировки. Но, они перестали быть важными, ведь из-за Окса пострадали две куклы. Конечно, они просто упали, но на Лу обрушился шквал претензий. Все больше кукол начали подходить к Лу, а Окс пытался уйти как можно дальше. Лу нервно оглядывался, пытаясь разглядеть в толпе кукол Окса. Когда они встретились взглядом, то сразу отвернулись друг от друга. Они поняли, что не смогли выполнить свое обещание.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — А я... не доставлю проблем? — спросил заяц, опустив глаза в пол.</p><p> </p><p>       Этот вопрос явно озадачил Лу. Он действительно не знал, как на него ответить. Он ведь не мог знать наперед. Минуту обе куклы стояли в молчании, и тут Лу заговорил:</p><p>       — Знаешь... Я пока не знаю, но... Мы будем делать все возможное, чтобы проблемы не появились... Хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>       — А-ага... — неуверенно ответил Окс. — Лу... спасибо за поддержку... — слегка улыбнувшись, Окс поднял взгляд на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Этот день был очень трудным и для Окса, и для Лу. Куклы жаловались Лу весь день, ведь этот случай стал идеальным поводом для того, чтобы посильнее надавить на Лу с Оксом. Как и ожидал Лу, Окс не пришел на следующий день тренировок. Все улицы были заполнены разговорами о том, как Окс жалок, о том, что он ошибка, и о том, что он не должен был появляться здесь. Определенно, буквально все куклы возненавидели Окса. Кто-то делал это осознанно, а кто-то лишь для того, чтобы следовать толпе. Лу слышал все эти разговоры, и не знал, верить им или нет. Он стал сомневаться все чаще и чаще. Но он не сомневался в одном – <b><em>Оксу больше не место здесь.</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Я...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       Я знаю выход.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Прошло несколько дней, пока куклы более-ее успокоились. Ночью Лу незаметно вышел из своего дома и пробрался к Оксу. Тихо постучав в окно, он услышал какой-то непонятный звук в ответ. Аккуратно открыв дверь, он увидел, что Окс лежит на полу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу приложил к губам указательный палец, показывая, что нужно соблюдать тишину.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс грустно отвел взгляд в сторону и уже шепотом спросил:</p><p>       — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я ведь всем мешаю. Я ведь ошибка. Лишний...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу грустно вздохнул, ища ответ на фразы Окса.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я не считал тебя лишним.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Но...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      С самого начала ты хотел лишь <b><span class="u">уйти.</span></b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Окс... Ты... Хочешь уйти?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу поднял холодный взгляд на Окса, отчего тому стало не по себе. В ответ Окс лишь кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>       — Иди за мной.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс и Лу тихо пробирались через все дома и роботов. Взобраться на трубу было задачей по сложнее, но они справились.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       «Топка. Место, для утилизации дефектных кукол. Находится на пересечении с путями в Университет Совершенства.»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я с самого начала знал, что Окс <b>дефектный.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Но я не хотел этого признавать...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       И я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>      Я слишком поздно понял свою ошибку.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу и Окс оказались в темном туннеле. Лу указал Оксу путь, и тот начал идти вперед, а Лу направился обратно в Университет.</p><p> </p><p>       Все-же Лу обернулся, в последний раз запечатляя фигуру зайца. Он лишь нахмурился и повернулся в свою сторону, больше никогда не оглядываясь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       На следующий же день Лу проводил уроки. Он чувствовал головную боль. Всю ночь он думал о своей судьбе. Даже сейчас его голова была заполнена мыслями.</p><p> </p><p>       — Надо же, уже целую неделю не видно твоего дефектного дружка. Все-же решил отправить его в утиль? – язвительно заговорила кукла на очередном уроке Лу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я ведь тоже дефектный.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я <b>ненастоящая кукла</b>. Я <b>не идеален.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>      —Неуж-то нечего ответить? — посмеялась кукла.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>      Нет.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я не повторю судьбу Окса.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Я стану <b><span class="u">идеальным.</span></b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь, я не собираюсь повторять два раза. Если будешь меня перебивать, вполне можешь завалить Куклорубку. А это будет досадно, ведь я тут ради вас распинаюсь. Конечно, можешь попробовать сам вести тренировки, когда достигнешь моего уровня.</p><p> </p><p>      Все куклы были удивлены. Еще никогда Лу не отвечал подобным образом. Такое поведение даже заставило замолчать ту недовольную куклу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Да...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Я стану...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       <span class="u">Стану самим</span></em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       <span class="u">совершенством.</span></em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       Чего бы мне это не стоило.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Крушение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       — Кто такой Лу?</p><p> </p><p>       Каждый раз этот вопрос означал, что пришло время для выхода Лу. Прошло уже много времени, и Лу стал настоящим лидером Института Совершенства.С каждым днем он все лучше и лучше понимал то, как нужно себя преподносить. Песни и танцы — прекрасный способ представить себя. Еще и свое превосходство над другими можно показать. Сейчас ему предстоял очередной выход.</p><p> </p><p>       Все было как всегда. <em><b>Но...</b></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       А это еще что?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Странные существа стояли среди кукол. Они были похожи на...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Нет. Это не может быть так.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу продолжал вести себя как обычно. В своей песне он успешно опозорил странных существ, и те уже собрались уходить, но вдруг одна из них заявила:</p><p>       — Никуда мы не уйдем!</p><p> </p><p>       Разумеется, Лу начал смеяться, и за ним последовали остальные куклы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это непростое решение, может быть скажем Оксу? — вдруг сказал один из них.</p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Окс?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Оксу? Кто такой Окс? — внезапно остановился Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу услышал ответ. Все сомнения сразу пропали.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс жив? Еще и город построил? Все-равно...</p><p> </p><p>       — Все это не важно. Окей, Куклорубку проходят только красивые. <b>Закон есть закон.</b></p><p> </p><p>       — Какой закон? — возразила розовая кукла.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эээ... — Лу подбирал слова для ответа, но вдруг...</p><p> </p><p>       — Кто-то спросил про закон? — робот подъехал с огромной книгой, открыл ее и...</p><p> </p><p>        Лу тут же закрыл книгу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Нельзя, чтобы хоть кто-то узнал...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаете что, оставайтесь! Долг добрейшего и великодушного лидера велит мне дать вам возможность реализовать свои мечты. Мэнди! Проведи наших гостей в их номер. Я предлагаю им выделить... Кладовой люкс, — сказал Лу, улыбаясь.</p><p> </p><p>       Дефектные куклы обрадовались и последовали за Мэнди. Лу решил поговорить с их главным заводилой — розовой куклой. Он наклонился и начал говорить:</p><p>       — Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию, так что на этот раз я тебя прощаю. Запомни этот момент. Потому что его... <b>Не с чем сравнить</b>, — сказал Лу, одарив куклу холодным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>       Кукла промолчала и поторопилась уйти, а к Лу подошли Лидия, Кэти и Тьюсдэй.</p><p> </p><p>       — Разузнайте что это у них за город. Жду с докладом завтра вечером.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вечером? Прям как свидание? — спросила Тьюсдей, обрадовавшись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет, — серьезно ответил Лу. — Хотя... У меня к вам есть еще одна просьба, — сказал Лу, злобно улыбаясь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Случившееся определенно озадачило Лу. Но он сразу понял, как устранить новорожденную проблему. Эта проблема может повлечь за собой неприятности. А Лу уничтожит любую проблему, угрожающую его обычной жизни и репутации. Несмотря ни на что, он не мог потерять всего, что создавал так долго. Никому не позволит разрушить все.</p><p> </p><p>       Я всех сокрушу. Разрушу их мечты. Для того, чтобы сохранить мою империю все средства хороши. Я определенно знаю, как это сделать и не запятнать себя. Мой план коварен... груб... ужасен... гадок... <em><b>И я увижу уродливую правду.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>       Со временем Лу понял, как лучше всего следует учить кукол. Благодаря нему куклы действительно становились лучше, хоть и своими методами, но он прекрасно справлялся со своей <b>задачей.</b></p><p> </p><p>       Сегодня Лу предстояло вести уроки с уродливыми куклами. Лу прекрасно знал, что он будет делать. Совершенно спокойным голосом он начал вести урок:</p><p>       — Сегодня начинается ваша учеба. Я знаю, что это волнительно и даже немного страшно. Но помните: это ваше предназначение, и я не позволю вам облажаться. Я посвятил всю свою жизнь, тому чтобы вы попали в большой мир.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу начал указывать на случайных кукол, сидевшими за партами: </p><p>       — Да-да, я делаю это для тебя! И для тебя! И для тебя!</p><p> </p><p>       — Так эта песня про то что «Ты отстой и все такое» на самом деле означала, что ты любишь меня? — спросила одна из кукол, Нолан.</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно, я люблю тебя. Я люблю всех вас. И я отведу вас туда! — ответил Лу, указывая на небо, на котором сияли фейерверки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я уже прекрасен, теперь я сделаю вас красивыми. Красота — это совершенство. Не знаю, как для вас, а для меня — это СОВЕРШЕННАЯ истина! Давайте начинаа-ать! — Лу закончил свой рассказ, пропевая последние слова.</p><p> </p><p>       Дефектные куклы же начали баловаться с клеем. Для Лу эта выходка послужила идеальным шансом вновь опозорить кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       — Дети ведь любят пачкаться! — с радостью сказала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу недовольно смотрел на Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Даже она знает, что нужно детям? Не важно. Мои методы являются единственными правильными.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Ой, проверка уже началась? — смущенно спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да! — с показной радостью ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу повел кукол к занавескам: </p><p>       — Большой мир перед вами!</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы зашли внутрь. Радость с их лиц сразу же пропала, когда они поняли, что оказались  внутри странного устройства. Устройство вдруг начало свое действие.</p><p> </p><p>       — Видите, что происходит с испачканными куклами? Их кидают в стиралку! Вы будете становиться менее совершенными, и однажды... даже стиралка вам не поможет. Родители ваших детей выбросят вас! А я не хочу увидеть кого-то из вас на помойке. Если хотите пройти экзамен — не пачкайтесь, — закончил свой разговор Лу, ухмыляясь.</p><p> </p><p>       Весь день Лу подбирал удачные моменты для того, чтобы вновь и вновь отправлять кукол в стиралку. Несмотря на это, Мокси, розовая кукла, не сдавалась. Лу понял, что ее не так-то просто сломить. Но все-же он попробует.</p><p> </p><p>       — Надо же... Вы меня удивляете. И все-же... Ах, ладно, неважно, — сказал Лу, отвернувшись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что? — с энтузиазмом спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу ухмыльнулся и ответил:</p><p>       — Извини, расстраивать тебя не хочу... — с сарказмом ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не бойся, это очень трудно сделать, — ответила Мокси, улыбнувшись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это правда... Но между нами куклами... Будь вы самыми ловкими и выносливыми на свете, все равно, посмотри туда — сказал Лу, указав на экран. — Ты видишь эту прекрасную куклу, сколько радости она приносит. Неужели ты правда веришь, что у вашей банды чудиков есть хоть какой-то шанс?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Чем они отличаются от Окса? Нельзя пройти Куклорубку будучи неидеальным. Он доказал это.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси промолчала, грозно посмотрев на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно, — усмехнулся Лу. — Желаю удачи. Но я всегда говорю: <b>красота — это совершенство. </b></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Здравствуй, старый друг, — ухмыльнулся Лу, приветствуя Окса. Лидия, Кэти и Тьюсдэй замечательно справились с заданием.</p><p>       — Л-Лу? — рассеянно спросил заяц.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       По главной улице расхаживали дефектные куклы. Они изменили свой внешний вид, и видимо, теперь думали, что они сравнялись с красивыми куклами.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что это тут у нас? — с ухмылкой спросил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Теперь мы красивые? — спросила у Лу Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, это, конечно факт.</p><p> </p><p>       — И что, ты рад за нас?</p><p> </p><p>       — Оо-очень рад, — с сарказмом ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что-то мне не нравится его тон... — сказала кукла, похожая на собаку.</p><p> </p><p>       — И все-же... Я очень расстроен... Боюсь все ваши старания пропали зря. Даже самый толстый грим, самые красивые платья... Не скроет от посторонних глаз тот факт, что все вы ужасны. Природу не изменишь, уродливые куклы не пройдут Куклорубку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы тебе не верим! — уверенно говорила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы не верите мне? Я это подозревал. Но может быть вы поверите... Ему?</p><p> </p><p>       Из толпы кукол вышел Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Окс? Я не понимаю... — Мокси находилась в замешательстве.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси... — грустно произнес имя куклы Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ой, ты не поверишь! Большой мир существует!</p><p> </p><p>       — Я знаю, — коротко ответил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что?..</p><p> </p><p>       — Давай Окс, — подтолкнул того Лу. — Расскажи бедняжкам, как этот мир устроен. Начни с самого начала.</p><p> </p><p>       — На что он намекает? — с непониманием говорила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси... Я пытался оградить тебя от правды, но Лу прав. Тебе не суждено попасть в большой мир. Попробую объяснить.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс рассказал историю, связывающую его с Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — О, Мокси... Очень жаль... — начал говорить Лу. — Именно от этого я пытался тебя защитить. Наверное, ты должна была услышать это от друга... Тебе не место в большом мире. Тебе не место нигде. Ты вообще существуешь по ошибке.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу добился своей цели, и Мокси поспешила покинуть Институт.</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь, Окс... Поскольку я очень великодушный и добрый, договоримся так: возвращайтесь в свой уродливый город и живете своей... уродливой жизнью, — произнес Лу с усмешкой. — И не появляйтесь здесь, потому что тогда вы отправитесь в топку. Все до единого.</p><p> </p><p>        Все уродливые куклы развернулись и направились своей дорогой.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы их еще увидим. Эта розовая никогда не сдается, — сказала Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да. Что-ж... Я такой же, — с усмешкой ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       В Агливиле все куклы были подавлены. Даже Мокси потеряла свой оптимизм. Мэнди, которая всеми способами пыталась помочь уродливым куклам, решила отправиться за ней. Однако, они обе не подозревали, что Лу приказал похитить Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       Лидия, Кэти и Тьюсдэй похитили кукол и тащили их через туннель. Но там их уже ожидал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу? Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Не хотел пропускать главное веселье... Я вижу вы и Мэнди притащили. Это кстати, — хладнокровно говорил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Но ты просил доставить Мокси к тебе и... — начала говорить Тьюсдэй.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я придумал план получше, — ответил Лу, указывая на топку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что ты задумал? Ты ведь уже раздавил их мечты, — сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно, Агливиль может и подавлен... Но мы ведь знаем, что Мокси никогда не сдается. Если ты исчезнешь, — Лу перевел взгляд на Мокси. — Остальные никогда не вернуться. Единственная причина, по которой я позволил тебе остаться — это сохранить мою репутацию. Все говорят: «О, Лу, ты такой добрый, ты лучший!». Знаешь, как ДОЛГО я работал для такого отношения? Знаешь о том, кто такие идеальные куклы? Они мои. Они ловят каждое мое слово. И ты действительно думаешь, что заберешь это у МЕНЯ? Тогда, ты такая же пустая, как и все они.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Мокси смотрели в пол и ничего не отвечали. Лу поочередно переводил на них взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Неужели им нечего сказать?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Лу снял очки с Мэнди и тут же раздавил их.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы обе уродливы. А уродливые вещи подлежат уничтожению.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет! — закричала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты этого не сделаешь! — ответила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>        Лу медленно подходил к куклам, из-за чего те все ближе приближались к краю.</p><p> </p><p>       — Окс сломал систему. Что-ж, я починил ее. Скоро вы сами в этом убедитесь. Вы станете другими! Вы станете <b><em>самим совершенством</em></b>, — сказав эти слова, Лу скинул руку Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы были удивлены. Еще никогда Лу не отвечал подобным образом. Такое поведение даже заставило замолчать ту недовольную куклу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Да...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я стану...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Стану самим совершенством.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      После урока и тренировок Лу собирался уйти домой. Но его остановил один робот.</p><p> </p><p>       — Все куклы говорят о резкой смене вашего поведения. У вас что-то не так?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Не так?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на робота.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как раз наоборот... Все так. Знаешь, что я понял? — спросил Лу, охватывая взглядом всю улицу. — Абсолютно НИКОМУ нет до тебя дела, пока ты не идеален. А знаешь, что такое совершенство? — вновь спросил Лу. — <b>Совершенство — это</b>, — Лу начал отвечать на свой же вопрос, широко разводя руками. — <b>Красота.</b> Этому я и должен учить всех этих пустышек. Так? Так. — Лу умерил свой пыл и издал саркастический смешок. — С другой стороны, зачем я перед тобой распинаюсь? Ты такая же пустышка.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу повернулся в сторону своего дома и с усмешкой посмотрел на робота через плечо. Лицо робота не могло выражать эмоций, но даже в его микросхемы закрались мысли о том, что что-то не так. Лу же шел по пустынной улице, и постепенно на его лице появлялась широкая улыбка.</p><p>
  <em>Да...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Вот кем я должен быть.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Свет прожекторов наполнял стадион. Долгожданный день Куклорубки наконец-то настал. Лу стоял посередине стадиона, высоко поднимая руки и ловя овации.Лу думал, что расправился со своей проблемой. Он даже и не подозревал, что его может ожидать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы готовы к Куклорубке? — услышав крики публики, Лу повторил свой вопрос, напевая. — Я сказал вы готоо-овы?</p><p> </p><p>       — ДА! — послышался уверенный ответ где-то сзади. Лу повернулся и увидел Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди?! Как... Неожиданно, — ответил Лу, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Как она...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Но его уверенность начала пропадать, когда на трибуны начали заходить уродливые куклы. Команда Мэнди спустилась прямо на стадион. Лу тут же нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Привет, старый друг! — произнес Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — О, это прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Вы же не думаете, что у вас есть хоть какой-то шанс пройти? — Лу скрестил руки и усмехнулся.</p><p> </p><p>       — Может пройдем, а может и нет! Но все куклы увидят, что мы старались! — уверенно ответила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь что, Лу? — Мэнди начала разговор. — Когда я впервые здесь оказалась, я думала, что ты идеален. Я не видела в тебе ни одного изъяна. Но сейчас я вижу намного лучше, — произнесла Мэнди, надевая очки. — Чевооо??? — Мэнди выдала саркастичный вопрос, отходя от Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Несколько секунд Лу стоял в недоумении, а потом начал нервно смеяться.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... Да, вы пойдете в Куклорубку. И <strong>я</strong> пойду с вами.</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я ведь идеален. Я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Под радостные возгласы публики Лу снова начал ловить овации.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты пойдешь? — спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да мне даже выигрывать не надо. Мне лишь нужно убедиться в том, что вы проиграете. А когда все закончится, под сопровождение моих верных подданных все уродливые куклы попадут в топку. В место, к которому вы принадлежите в первую очередь.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу усмехнулся и направился к подъемнику, ведущему в Куклорубку. Участие в ней будут принимать все дефектные куклы, Лидия, Кэти, Тьюсдэй, а также Нолан. В течении подъема Лу сохранял свою уверенность и готовность.</p><p> </p><p>       И Куклорубка началась... А ее исход был предрешен с самого начала.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       В попытке освободится от рук механического младенца, Лу ударил его. Этим он, разумеется, вызвал всеобщее недовольство.</p><p> </p><p>      Что бы Лу не говорил, ему хотелось победить. А мысли, с которыми он проходил испытания были таковы:</p><p>
  <em>       Победить. Любой ценой.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу не расценивал свой поступок как что-то ужасное. Ведь это дало ему преимущество. Он сейчас <em>победит.</em> Выбегая из дома, Лу уже приготовился ловить овации. Но тут же его сшибла дверь. <em>Прямо за полосу.</em></p><p> </p><p>— <em><b>Нет...</b></em>  — грустно произнес Лу, смотря на полосу, за которую он только что упал. Она горела красным. Он не прошел.</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Стадион разрывался от радостных возгласов. Абсолютно все куклы радовались победе Мокси и ее друзей. Лу оглянулся. Его лицо наполнилось ужасом. Он прикладывал свои руки к лицу, осознавая, что, сейчас все <em>разрушится</em>. <b><em>Уже разрушилось.</em></b> <em>Сейчас все кончено.</em></p><p> </p><p>       — Смотрите! — громко закричала одна из кукол, указывая на экран, на котором ярко светился красный крест рядом с изображением Лу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Все, что я строил, разрушилось в один миг. Это все?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       А что на самом деле мне было нужно?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу стоял лицом к Мэнди, Мокси, Оксу и всех им друзьям. Даже на их лицах выражалось недоумение.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       С самого начала, я хотел лишь попасть в большой мир. Но это было мне не суждено. Я слишком зациклился на том, чтобы получить хоть какую-то любовь, которая мне никогда не предназначалась. И вот, к чему меня это привело.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Сначала Лу стоял нахмурившись. Но через пару секунд он нервно засмеялся.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты проиграл?! — с непонимание спросила Лидия, подходя к Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу вновь нахмурился, и повернулся к трем подоспевшим куклам.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как ТЫ мог проиграть?.. — спросила у него Тьюсдэй.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы все еще не поняли? Конечно я проиграл. Я всегда проигрываю! <em>Я ПРОТОТИП!</em> — громко выкрикнул Лу, разводя руками.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что...? — удивленно спросила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Прототип — это же хорошо? — спросила Тьюсдэй.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет, подруга, это значит, что он — ненастоящая кукла, — ответила Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я проиграл с самого начала. С того самого момента, как меня создали.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы что, действительно думали, что я торчу в этом месте, потому что так сильно забочусь о вас, пустых подхалимах?</p><p> </p><p>       Эти слова определенно оскорбили Кэти. Лу же было абсолютно все равно.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я модель. Образец, присланный фабрикой, для того, чтобы помочь вам пройти. Звучит прекрасно, да?</p><p> </p><p>       Нолан хотел что-то ответить, но вдруг Лу громко произнес:</p><p>       — НЕТ! Прототипы не созданы для публики. Я никогда не имел шанса попасть в большой мир, — с отчаяньем говорил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Но ВЫ, — сказал Лу, повернувшись и указав на Окса и всех остальных. — МОГЛИ. Как кто-то настолько уродливый, как вы, можете быть приняты и любимы, когда кто-то настолько идеальный, как я, никогда не был и не буду?</p><p> </p><p>       Взгляд Лу попал на швейные спицы.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       У всех кукол есть шанс. Он был даже у Окса... Но не у меня. Я навечно здесь заперт.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Давайте посмотрим, как вы будете себя чувствовать, когда окажетесь заперты здесь навечно. Прямо как я, — Лу говорил немного дрожащим голосом, но продолжал сохранять уверенность.</p><p> </p><p>       Он нажал на кнопку, и Куклорубка начала сворачиваться. Лу быстро схватил спицу. Он собирался бежать к порталу.</p><p> </p><p>       — ХА-ХА! — рассмеялся Лу, бросая взгляд на беспомощных кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы направились за ним, вперед всех вырвался Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это все было ложью? Все твои советы и тренировки были лишь для того, чтобы обрести могущество? — громко задавал свои вопросы Окс, подбегая к Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       На секунду Лу задумался, но затем сразу же направил спицу к порталу. Ее перехватил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что с тобой случилось? Мы были как братья, — с сожалением говорил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс и Лу продолжали биться.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ. И оставил бы меня, как ВСЕ ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ. Никогда не задумывался, почему идеальные куклы тебя не взлюбили? — спросил у того Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это из-за ТЕБЯ! Ты пытался меня уничтожить!</p><p> </p><p>       Эти слова заставили Лу задуматься.</p><p> </p><p><em>       Я действительно приложил мало усилий?</em> </p><p> </p><p>       Но лишь на мгновение.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты ТАК сильно хотели уйти, что я отправил тебя туда, куда ты принадлежишь, — с яростью ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       После нескольких ударов Окса Лу вернул себе спицу и воткнул ее в портал.</p><p> </p><p>       — Единственная вещь, которую я сделал неправильно — это то, что я не убедился в том, что ты будешь УНИЧТОЖЕН.</p><p> </p><p>      Портал заискрился и отбросил обоих.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу поднял голову и рассмеялся. Он опять взял спицу и побежал к порталу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет, Лу! Не делай этого! — прокричал Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу уже почти добежал до портала, но тут на его пути встала красная мышь.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чего?</p><p> </p><p>       На секунду Лу потерял самообладание, и тут же его избили и отправили в полет. Не заметив того, как это произошло, Лу оказался в пасти у собаки.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу начал нервничать, все больше и больше кукол подходили к нему.</p><p> </p><p>       — Девчонки, девочки, неужели вы собираетесь дать ИМ выиграть, после всего, что я для вас сделал?</p><p> </p><p>       На его слова никто не ответил.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чего желаешь, босс? — спросила Лидия у Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хм... мне нужно решить, — ответила та. — Есть предложения?</p><p> </p><p>       В толпе разносились крики по типу: Вспороть его! Уничтожить! Скормить собаке!</p><p> </p><p>       Все эти возгласы привели Лу в ужас.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет, пожалуйста! Я знаю, что не идеален, но я заслуживаю второй шанс, — нервно улыбнулся Лу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я с самого начала был не идеален. Ничто не могло этого изменить.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Послушайте свое сердце. Послушайте... — отчаянно произносил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Что еще говорят в таких ситуациях?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси стояла молча, обдумывая слова Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — У меня есть идея, — сказал Нолан, дергая за шнурок от шторки. За ней была стиральная машина.</p><p> </p><p>       Собака повернулась и шла к стиралке. Лу лишь кричал «Нет» и «Вы знаете, сколько стоит этот костюм?»</p><p> </p><p>       Что произошло дальше? Куклы починили портал. Институт Совершенства и Агливиль объединили. Портал теперь открыт все время. Все куклы нашли своего ребенка. А что досталось Лу? Лу досталась уборка.</p><p> </p><p>       Но это не конец его истории...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Второй шанс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       — Мэнди!</p><p> </p><p>       — Привет, Мокси! — c улыбкой на лице Мэнди поприветствовала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как все прошло? — c энтузиазмом расспрашивала розовая кукла.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как всегда, все хорошо, — Мэнди вновь улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>       Глядя на этих «сахарных» подружек Лу нахмурился и поспешил покинуть улицу с порталом. Иногда он приходил на эту проклятую площадь, сам не зная зачем. Но он все время уходил оттуда довольно быстро. Лу проходил мимо разноцветных домов и деревьев, которые теперь заполонили Совершенство. После починки портала первым, чем занялись все куклы стала реконструкция университета. Самую грязную работу конечно же оставили Лу. Это было понятно, ведь все это произошло из-за него. Лу работал несколько дней, а затем Мэнди и Окс все-же настояли на том, чтобы отпустить его и выделить хоть какое-то жилье. Разумеется, его дом в центре города никто не вернет. Ему определили дом на самом конце города — возле океана. Дом конечно не мог сравниться с прошлым жильем Лу, но и это было неплохо. Хотя бы есть крыша над головой.</p><p> </p><p><em>Хотя бы крыша над головой...</em> </p><p>
  <em>Серьезно? Теперь я говорю такие вещи?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу продолжал свой путь. Путь был не коротким, но это не имело значение. Ведь пока у него есть укромное местечко, он готов пройти сколько угодно, для того чтобы попасть туда. К слову о походке — теперь Лу все время ходил со скрещенными за спиной руками и смотрел под свои ноги. Он очень редко поднимал голову и смотрел по сторонам.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу не знал, что ему теперь делать. Путь в Большой Мир для него все еще закрыт, да и никогда не откроется. Кукол теперь учат роботы. Оказалось, что они справляются с работой Лу не хуже. Разумеется, они не могли понять настоящих чувств кукол, но чувствам кукол учить не нужно было, их нужно было учить правилам поведения. Учениками теперь, разумеется были и уродливые куклы, и красивые.</p><p> </p><p>       Меня заменили роботами...</p><p> </p><p>      Лу усмехнулся.</p><p> </p><p>       И кому же я тогда нужен?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу поднял голову, и все смеющиеся и улыбающиеся куклы вокруг вдруг нахмурились. Лу снова опустил глаза и ускорил шаг.</p><p> </p><p>       — Правильно... — Лу грустно улыбнулся. — <b>Никому. Я никогда не был идеален. Никогда не буду. Поэтому я и никому не нужен. </b></p><p> </p><p>       Лу дошел до своего дома. Он по привычке посмотрел по сторонам. От пляжа город отделял небольшой забор. Разумеется, разноцветный. Пляж почти никогда не использовался куклами, и видимо, еще долгое время не будет, потому что в Агливиле он куда «интересней». Лу спустился по белым деревянным ступенькам, и наступил на песок. В паре метров находился небольшой однокомнатный дом. Единственный дом, который никто не раскрасил. Дом был маленьким, но Лу этого хватало. Он быстро приспособился к новым жизненным условиям. Лу вздохнул, и направился к океану. Волны моря никогда не бушевали. Они спокойно поднимались и опускались. Сейчас это было единственным, что успокаивало Лу. Он подошел к океану и глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Окс, как и все, сначала радовались, что Лу получил по заслугам. Но потом они поняли, что Лу нужна помощь. Мэнди была крайне удивлена тем, что Лу оказался прототипом. Она... Словно поняла его чувства, ведь сама долгое время скрывала важный для нее секрет. Окс же все-же был другом Лу, и не мог хоть как-то не вступиться за него. Лу пытался избегать Окса всеми способами. Но Мэнди он часто попадался на глаза. И она все время видела, как Лу уходит. Один. Когда она видела это, ей всегда становилось грустно. Когда-то, она тоже была одинока, но нашла друзей. А Лу же теперь никто даже не доверяет. Может быть, в него еще верит Окс, но они старательно избегают друг друга.</p><p> </p><p>       На главной площади изменилось кое-что еще: Теперь там стоял длинный стол, на котором всегда стояла куча еды. За этим столом мог собраться кто угодно и хорошо провести время. Чаще всего там собирались друзья Мокси. Сегодняшний день не стал для них исключением.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что-ж, видимо сегодня у всех был замечательный день! — радостно говорила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси, будь немного потише, — тихо сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Прости, — хихикнула Мокси. — Просто я так рада, что у всех все хорошо!</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну... — протянула Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, ты что-то не рассказала? — с удивлением спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... В общем, сестра моей девочки немного грубо себя ведет... Она отказывается с ней играть, потому что ее не устраивают никакие игрушки... Когда мама делает ей замечания, она обычно говорит: «Если вас что-то не устраивает, купите мне игрушку получше».</p><p> </p><p>       — Подростки. Странные создания, — заключил Зубастер Дог.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди немного рассмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Она просто считает себя слишком взрослой. Наверное, ждет какую-нибудь особенную игрушку... В их возрасте дети обычно начинают собирать фигурки...</p><p> </p><p>       — Не волнуйся! — начала говорить Мокси. — Каждому ребенку предназначена кукла!</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... Но видимо, нас начали выпускать позже, чем прошли ее детские годы... Сейчас она уже в 6 классе...</p><p> </p><p>       Вдруг улыбка постепенно начала уходить с лица Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что-то не так? — удивленно спросила розовая кукла.</p><p> </p><p>       — Просто... Задумалась... Как давно нас выпускают? Лу ведь был первым, и... Он так долго был один... И наверняка думал о том, что не сможет попасть в большой мир... Вам ведь... Знакомо это чувство?</p><p> </p><p>      Все замолчали. Никто не ожидал, что сегодня зайдет речь о Лу. Практически все куклы, включая Мокси и ее друзей, не говорили о нем, или говорили очень редко, хотя многие понимали, что оставлять все, как оно есть, нельзя. Тишину вдруг прервала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди действительно права...</p><p> </p><p>       — Несмотря ни на что, у нас всегда была возможность все изменить... — продолжила разговор Мэнди. — У Лу же такой возможности не было... И он не мог пройти Куклорубку, ведь он...</p><p> </p><p>       — Да-да, он прототип и все такое. Но может быть он не прошел Куклорубку не потому что он прототип, а потому что ударил ребенка? — недовольно спросила Вейдж.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это конечно ужасно, но... Кто бы объяснил ему это? Лу учил кукол правилам поведения... Но он ведь не учил тому, что чувствуют дети. Мы все с самого начала понимали свою цель и свое предназначение. Когда мы только появились, мы все уже знали о том, как обходиться с детьми... Даже самая противная кукла никогда бы не ударила ребенка... И я подумала.... Может быть Лу оставили прототипом, потому что не хотели учить его... понимать чувства? Ведь легче делать кукол, у которых чувства будут заложены сразу...</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы вдруг снова замолчали. Лицо Окса выражало явную грусть.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это не отменяет того, что он долго унижал кукол, чуть не убил тебя и Мокси, и почти разрушил портал... Он получил по заслугам... — тихо произнес Счастливчик Бэт.</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаю, знаю... Но ведь благодаря нему куча кукол смогли попасть в большой мир... Некоторые его замечания действительно были полезны... И... Портал теперь все время открыт благодаря нему... Ошибок он, наверное, совершил гораздо больше, но... Не должны ли мы помочь ему исправиться?</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди права... — грустно произнес Окс. — Он когда-то подал мне руку помощи.... А что сделали мы? В конце концов, он мог разнести весь Институт... Но он выполнял то, что ему говорили. Может он еще может измениться...?</p><p> </p><p>      Все куклы вдруг уставились на Окса, от чего тому стало не по себе.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, я просто предположил... К тому же, я совершенно не знаю, как помочь ему...</p><p> </p><p>      Окса вдруг прервала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Решено! Я помогу ему! — уверенно сказала Мэнди, поднимаясь с своего сидения.</p><p> </p><p>       — С чего бы это? — спросила у нее Вейдж.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы все помогли мне... Даже не так, вы помогли всем куклам! Без вас ничего этого бы не было... Но теперь моя очередь помогать, — ответила кукла.</p><p> </p><p>       На пару секунд все куклы замолчали, но тут Мокси сказала:</p><p>       — Удачи, Мэнди... — Мокси улыбнулась. Я предполагаю, что это будет сложно, но... Скажем так, я имела счастье с ним посоперничать. И... Он ведь никогда не сдается?</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага. Но это одновременно делает его очень упрямым.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди посмотрела на улицу, ведущую к дому Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я иду, — сказала Мэнди с уверенностью в голосе.</p><p> </p><p>       — Подожди, — вдруг сказал Окс. — Что именно ты собираешься делать?</p><p> </p><p>       — Пока не знаю. Но сидеть сложа руки я не собираюсь! — ответила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди быстрым шагом направилась в сторону дома Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — И откуда в ней такая уверенность... Даже не зная как, она все равно стремиться помочь ему... — начал говорить Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс хотел помочь Лу, но совершенно не знал как это сделать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Наверное ты так же себя чувствовал, Лу? — подумал про себя Окс, смотря в стакан и рассматривая свое отражение в нем.</p><p> </p><p>       — Твое влияние, Мокси, — сказал Счастливчик Бэт розовой кукле.</p><p> </p><p>        Мокси улыбнулась и начала уверенно говорить:</p><p>       — Так ребят, все встаем! У нас еще куча дел в Агливиле!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Дорога к дому Лу была далеко не близкой. Мэнди остановилась у забора, чтобы отдышаться. Она положила руки на колени. Прошло пару секунд, и кукла подняла голову. Картина пляжа действительно немного удручала. Посередине пляжа стоял Лу.</p><p> </p><p>         — Л-Лу! — закричала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Мэнди?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Голос Мэнди вернул Лу к реальности.</p><p> </p><p>       С того дня, когда Лу чуть не сломал портал, с ним никто не разговаривал. Единственное, что слышал Лу — шум волн. И это было единственным, что могло позволить Лу не погрузиться в свои мысли до конца. То, что кто-то специально пришел поговорить к нему, крайне удивило его. Скорее... Он просто не мог поверить в это.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Ч-что она здесь делает?</em>
</p><p>       Лу не обернулся.</p><p>
  <em>       Она пришла, чтобы сказать, что меня решили выгнать отсюда?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди была крайне удивлена поведением Лу. Она не услышала ничего, даже никаких саркастичных комментариев. Обычно Лу отвечал абсолютно на все, что говорили в его сторону. Через пару секунд она вспомнила, что с ним уже давно никто не разговаривал... Одиночество действительно сильно меняет людей. Она спустилась по лестнице и подошла к Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, все в пор... — Мэнди протянула руку к плечу Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — В порядке?! — Лу резко повернулся. — Ну да, все просто прекрасно! Все замечательно! Все поют песни, веселятся, проводят время с теми, кто их любит! Все, кроме меня. Потому что я не был для этого создан. Так что, я никогда не узнаю каково это.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу вдруг выговорил все, что у него накипело за долгое время. Мэнди и Лу молча смотрели друг на друга с недопониманием. Лу снова отвернулся и сухо спросил:</p><p>       — Зачем ты пришла?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... — Мэнди хотела ответить, но ее прервал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Сам факт того, что ты пришла, удивителен. Я вроде как главный плохой парень среди кукол... Вы ведь вроде все радовались, когда я получил по заслугам. Время расставило все по местам, не так ли? Я получил по заслугам и теперь буду сидеть здесь в одиночестве до скончания времен, так?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я так не думаю, — уверенно ответила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Она...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — И... Что ты тогда думаешь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Думаю, что ты заслуживаешь второй шанс.</p><p> </p><p>       Сердце Лу дрогнуло.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я? Я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу не мог поверить своим ушам. Лу не мечтал о втором шансе. Он думал, что не достоин его. Но... Неужели все может быть по-другому?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу повернулся к Мэнди и с безразличием ответил:</p><p>       — Ты зря так думаешь. Судьбу не изменить.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ошибаешься. Эй, это ведь доказала Мокси и ее друзья!</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси разрушила все, что создавал Лу. Но он не винил в этом только ее. Он понимал, что сам во всем виноват. Но все-же он не хотел ничего слышать о Мокси. Но Мэнди пришла ради помощи, так что Лу решил не предавать ее упоминанию большое значение.</p><p>       — То, что ты прототип ничего не значит, — продолжила говорить Мэнди. — Никто не может определить чье-то предназначение. Мы все стали теми, кем сами решили быть!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу опустил взгляд в землю.</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь, я думаю, что многие хотели бы помочь тебе. Например, Окс. Он все еще считает тебе другом. Или Кэтти, Лидия и Тьюсдэй. Ты буквально был иконой для них. Но никто не знает, как это сделать. И может быть некоторые боятся осуждения со стороны других кукол... Но я не хочу, чтобы в нашем городе были счастливы все, кроме кого-то одного. Я часто видела тебя у портала... И ты все время уходил от него... В отчаянии и одиночестве. Но больше такого не будет! Теперь я решила, что несмотря ни на что помогу тебе! Ты уже получил свое наказание. Теперь пришло время для того, чтобы кто-то протянул тебе руку помощи.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу посмотрел на Мэнди. Она улыбнулась ему.</p><p> </p><p>       — Еще не знаю, как, — начала говорить Мэнди с закрытыми глазами. — Но я помогу тебе. Помогу измениться. Ты <b>попадешь</b> в большой мир.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу удивился такому серьезному настрою Мэнди. Неужели она по правде верит в него?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Нет. Я не...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет... Я не смогу. Только идеальные куклы могут попасть туда.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди удивилась реплике Лу и немного рассмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Опять ты не прав. Никто из нас не идеален. Куклорубку проходят не идеальные куклы, а... просто хорошие... Стать хорошей куклой для ребенка — смысл жизни для всех нас. Ты скоро сам все поймешь, — закончила свой ответ Мэнди, улыбаясь.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу несколько секунд стоял в рассеянности и вдруг улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Нужно собраться. Она пришла мне помочь... Я должен сделать все, чтобы ее труды не пропали зря. Та история с Оксом... Больше не повторится. Я пройду Куклорубку.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот значит, как... Что-ж, попробуй. Будешь типа моим учителем? Сомневаюсь конечно, что у тебя получится обучать лучше, чем у меня...</p><p> </p><p>       — Поговори еще... — засмеялась Мэнди. — Приходи завтра на главную площадь примерно в это же время!</p><p> </p><p>       Главная площадь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Главная площадь, да? Что-ж, видимо всем куклам снова придется терпеть меня, — сказал Лу, улыбнувшись.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди улыбнулась. По всей видимости, Лу вновь становится самим собой.</p><p> </p><p>       — Увидимся завтра!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу смотрел на уходящую фигуру Мэнди. Он улыбнулся и повернулся лицом к океану.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Все действительно может быть по-другому?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Нет...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Все будет по-другому.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мэнди права. Все дефектные куклы смогли изменить свою судьбу. Значит... И я смогу.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Теперь Лу переполняла решимость.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что-ж... Надеюсь все будут готовы к моему блестящему возвращению.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Все, что могло пойти не так, и то, чем это обернулось</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Лу был уверен в том, что сегодняшний день станет особенным. Конечно, ни он, ни Мэнди не имели четкого представления о том, что им делать, но они были уверены в своих намерениях.</p><p> </p><p>      Солнце медленно поднималось и начало освещать пляж и море. Спустя некоторое время его лучи стали пробиваться и в окно дома Лу. Обычно он хмурился и зарывался в одеяло, пытаясь скрыться от них. Но сегодня Лу открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Он был уверен в том, что все пройдет замечательно.</p><p> </p><p>       Встав с кровати, он зевнул и потянулся. Он окинул взглядом свою комнату, и понял, что ей определенно нужно поменять дизайн... Серые стены и старая мебель определенно не были в его вкусе. С тех пор, как Лу начал жить в этом доме, единственное, что он сделал — повесил в шкаф свои костюмы и заставил ванну средствами по уходу за волосами, которыми он стал пользоваться намного реже.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу зашел в ванну, посмотрел в зеркало и увидел, что на его лице «красуются» синяки под глазами.</p><p> </p><p>       — Какой кошмар... И сколько я так хожу перед всеми? — Лу вздохнул и приступил к утренним процедурам.</p><p> </p><p>       После всех своих утренних приготовлений Лу взглянул на часы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Только десять часов утра? Мне ждать Мэнди как минимум часа три... Что-ж, придется подождать...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу вышел из своего дома и уверенно направился в сторону города. Куклы, мимо которых он проходил, перешептывались и странно на него смотрели. Они определенно не ожидали такой резкой перемены. Лу же не обращал на них внимания, и просто продолжал идти дальше без единой доли сомнения. Поворот за поворотом, и...</p><p> </p><p>       Завернув за очередной угол, Лу попал на главную улицу. И прямо на его дороге стояла Мокси. Она удивленно на него посмотрела и произнесла:</p><p>       — Л-Лу? — Мокси уже давно не видела Лу таким уверенным.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси, — сухо произнес Лу в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Надо же, с самого утра мне пытаются все испортить...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Кукла понимала, что Мэнди определенно повлияет на Лу, но она не ожидала, что ее подруга так быстро добьется какого-то результата...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты... что здесь делаешь?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу часто сталкивался с Мокси, но все время лишь проходил мимо. Сейчас же, несмотря на то, что ему совсем не хотелось иметь с ней какое-либо дело, он решил поговорить с ней. Он нахмурился и ответил:</p><p>      — Что Я здесь делаю? А ты что здесь делаешь? Знаешь, как-то пустынненько для главной улицы... — Лу бегло охватил взглядом всю местность. — А! Может быть это потому, что ты со своим друзьями оккупировали её?</p><p> </p><p>       — Э... — Мокси хотела что-то ответить, но ее тут же прервал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну да ладно, мне нет до этого дела. Я просто собираюсь ждать Мэнди. И было бы просто <b>замечательно</b>, если бы ты не показывалась мне на глаза.</p><p> </p><p>        Мокси думала, что Лу измениться, но видимо, она ошиблась...</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь, что?! Мэнди говорила, что ты изменишься! Что-то я этого не замечаю! — разозлившись, сказала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага! Вот так взял и изменился! Уж ТЕБЕ я ничем не обязан! И любезничать я с тобой НЕ собираюсь, — со злостью ответил ей Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чтобы тебя все полюбили, нужно ко всем относится с добротой!</p><p> </p><p>       — Тц... — Лу сжал зубы и на несколько секунд замолчал.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Хорошая кукла действительно должна так поступать...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Но...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — С вашей стороны доброты я не заметил, — сказал Лу, опустив взгляд на землю.</p><p> </p><p>        Мокси растерялась. Она поняла, что в словах Лу действительно есть правда.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эм... — Мокси хотела что-то сказать, но ее опять прервал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мне повторить свою просьбу? — Лу скрестил руки и снова посмотрел на Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси промолчала и ушла с пути Лу. Лу вздохнул и направился к зданию, стоявшему рядом с порталом. Он закрыл глаза и облокотился о стену дома. Разговор с Мокси определенно испортил ему настроение.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Ничего страшного... Я ведь смогу... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу снова открыл глаза, и в его взгляде прослеживалась явная грусть.</p><p> </p><p>       Я... Знаю, что не должен говорить подобное... Но я не... Почему я не...</p><p> </p><p>       — А вот здесь у нас портал!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу отвлек от размышлений знакомый голос. Он поднял голову и увидел Тьюсдэй. За ней шла толпа из кукол. Разумеется, в этой толпе были не только идеальные куклы.</p><p> </p><p>       Все в институте договорились, что для новоприбывших кукол проводить экскурсии они будут по очереди. Правда, чаще всего это делали бывшие подчиненные Лу: Кэтти, Тьюсдэй и Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       Тьюсдэй повернула голову и увидела Лу. Она уже долгое время ничего о нем не слышала. Раньше она просто боготворила блондина, но сейчас же ее мнение, как и мнение почти всех кукол, кардинально изменилось. Но ненависти к нему она определенно не питала.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу? — Тьюсдэй удивленно произнесла имя куклы.</p><p> </p><p>       Раньше Лу доверял важные поручения ей и ее подругам. Но сейчас, ни они, ни он сам не доверяют друг другу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да. Что-то все часто стали начинать разговоры с фраз о моем имени. Хах, не ожидала меня здесь увидеть? — спросил Лу, ухмыльнувшись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Д-да... — ответила Тьюсдэй, опустив взгляд на землю.</p><p> </p><p>       Она была рада, когда Лу получил свое наказание, но очень скоро начала испытывать к нему сожаление, ведь он остался совершенно один... Однако, такое поведение Лу ее определенно озадачило. Кукла поняла, что Лу решил кто-то помочь, раз уж он ни с того ни с сего приобрел такую уверенность и смелость. Она даже догадывалась кто. Тьюсдэй еще раз взглянула на Лу. С его лица не сходила саркастическая улыбка.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, нам еще много мест нужно осмотреть! — кукла повернулась к новобранцам и натянула улыбку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Погоди-ка, — произнесла одна из кукол, выходя из толпы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что-то не так? — Тьюсдэй задала вопрос высокой синей кукле с кошачьими ушами и одним глазом.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как сказать... Пока ты страдала этим бредом с экскурсией, я занялся кое-чем действительно важным. Это значит, ваш прошлый лидер?</p><p> </p><p>       — Алан... — блондинка с длинными волосами и зелеными глазами тихо позвала своего друга по имени.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не мешай, Тара, — ответил Алан, презрительно посмотрев на Лу. Лу также презрительно начал смотреть на своего оппонента, решив выслушать то, что он наговорит.</p><p> </p><p>       Алан усмехнулся и продолжил разговор:</p><p>       — Какая странная ситуация... Ты думал, что лучше всех. И куда это тебя привело?</p><p> </p><p>       — Как видишь, я стою прямо перед тобой, — ответил Лу, ухмыльнувшись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да-да, можешь отшучиваться. Только вот поубавь уверенность. Не думай, что сможешь измениться.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Дефектные куклы, которые вообще не должны были существовать, доказали, что судьбу можно изменить. А чем я хуже вас?</p><p> </p><p>       — С чего бы мне начать...</p><p> </p><p>       — Алан! — девушка схватила парня за лапу. — Хватит уже! Пойдем!</p><p> </p><p>       Алан недовольно посмотрел на Тару и отдернул ее руку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы еще не закончили, — сказала кукла, поворачиваясь к Лу спиной.</p><p> </p><p>       — Определенно, — ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Тьюсдэй обеспокоенно смотрела по сторонам. Но вскоре она успокоила толпу и продолжила свою экскурсию.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу смотрел в сторону удаляющейся толпы.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Ну и парочка образовалась... Дефектная кукла решила предъявить ко мне претензии, а его подруга пыталась утихомирить его... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закрыл глаза.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Какое мне до него дело? Он все равно не прав.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ведь так?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Лу продолжал ждать Мэнди. Если с утра у него было прекрасное настроение и полная уверенность в себе, то сейчас все было с точностью наоборот. Он все больше задумывался над словами Мокси и Алана.</p><p> </p><p>       Портал начал светиться. Лу поднял голову. Однако, из портала вышел...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Окс.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Старые друзья столкнулись взглядами и тут же отвернулись. Лу нахмурился и скрестил руки.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Да что-ж такое... Этот день может быть еще хуже?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу определенно зря задал этот вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>       Друг за другом, из портала выходили друзья Мокси. А потом и другие куклы. Лу предпочел ни на кого не обращать внимания.</p><p> </p><p>       — Обычно мы все возвращаемся примерно в одно и тоже время. Может, что-то случилось...</p><p> </p><p>       — Чт... — Лу поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел по сторонам. Впереди он увидел удаляющуюся фигуру Мокси.</p><p>       ...</p><p>
  <em>       Черт!</em>
</p><p>       Стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки, Лу завернул за поворот и направился к себе домой...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Второй день... Ее опять нет...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Третий</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Лу вздохнул и поднял голову. На улице никого не было.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Снова...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Уже неделя прошла...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лицо Лу опять приобрело печальное выражение.</p><p> </p><p>       День за днем, он ждал, когда придет Мэнди. Он игнорировал недовольные взгляды кукол и какие-либо злостные комментарии Алана и других недовольных кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       С новым днем приходила и новая надежда. Но она приходила лишь для того, чтобы снова и снова рушиться в дребезги.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>       Лу опять ушел в свой дом.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>       Зайдя в дом, Лу направился на кухню. Сделав глоток воды, он поставил стакан на стол. На обычном деревянном столе стоял старинный чайник, тарелки с печеньем и металлическая коробка чая. Лу облокотился о стол. На одной из пустых тарелок он увидел свое отражение.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ее не было уже неделю...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С ней что-то случилось...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Она единственная, на кого я мог полагаться...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Лу нахмурился.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Черт...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу сжал зубы.</p><p> </p><p>       — ЧЕРТ! — Лу закричал, и снес руками все, что лежало на столе. По кухне разлетелись осколки посуды и крошки еды.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я не могу... НИЧЕГО не могу... Все, что я совершал — сплошные ошибки. Больше мне нечего ждать... — Лу закрыл лицо руками.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Что. мне делать...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Он повернул свою голову и увидел на полу расколотую тарелку. Сев на колени, он подобрал один из кусков.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я ведь... Не всегда таким был... — Лу смотрел на свое отражение в осколке.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я должен собраться...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Она мне не врала... Я... Я исправлюсь... Вот только... Раз уж я не знаю, что мне делать... Я просто буду ждать её... — Лу опустил осколок на пол и поднялся. Он оглядел свою кухню, которая теперь была похожа на место сражения поваров.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну я и дурачок... Королева драмы, блин... — Лу выдохнул и грустно улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Лу снова пришел к порталу. Он снова встал около стены одного из домов. Он уже мало чего ожидал. Но...</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу поднял голову и увидел...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Мэнди?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      И вправду пришла...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Подбежав к нему, Мэнди начала говорить:</p><p>       — Лу, я... — Мэнди сделала паузу и посмотрела на Лу. Его голова была отвернута в другую сторону.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу действительно был рад, что Мэнди наконец пришла... Но он предпочел не показывать этого. К тому же, несмотря на то, что он пытался сохранять хоть какой-то оптимизм, каждый день этот оптимизм становился все меньше и меньше.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу выдохнул и спросил:</p><p>       — Чего?</p><p> </p><p>       — «Чего»? Ты что, меня не ждал? — удивленно спросила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Разумеется ждал, и твое счастье, что у меня хватило на это сил.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, ты обиделся? Слушай... Мне жаль, что так получилось... Семья моей девочки уехала на недельный отдых, и я не смогла вернуться незаметно... Но сейчас они уехали! Примерно на месяц, и меня не взяли! — Мэнди остановилась и вновь посмотрела на Лу. Он молчал.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди действительно сильно переживала, когда ей не удавалось вернуться в институт. Она понимала, что сейчас Лу очень сильно на нее надеется. Но, с другой стороны, у нее просто не было возможности этого сделать...</p><p> </p><p>       — Слушай! Тебе нужно научиться входить в положение других! Если бы я не вернулась, что тогда было бы? — Мэнди выдохнула. — Лу... Ты думаешь, что почти все зависит от меня? Но это не так! Все зависит от тебя! Ты должен поверить в свои силы!</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди... — Лу вдруг задумчиво посмотрел на куклу. — Мне говорили... Что я не изменюсь.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди пару секунд удивленно смотрела на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это полная чушь! — громко ответила Мэнди, закрыв глаза.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу удивился и отвел взгляд в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я примерно представляю, как ты вел себя, пока меня не было... И я подозреваю, что ты сделал неправильно... Ты решил измениться, чтобы попасть в большой мир. Но тебе нужно измениться, чтобы стать хорошей куклой! А это значит, что прежде всего тебе нужно стать хорошим другом для других кукол! Поменяй приоритеты!</p><p> </p><p>       На пару секунд Мэнди замолчала.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу... Окс рассказывал, каким ты был раньше...</p><p> </p><p>       После этих слов Лу резко нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Но... Тебе не нужно становится прежним собой! Ты просто должен немного изменить свое поведение... И отношение к другим... И некоторые взгляды...</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо, я понял, — Лу прервал Мэнди, выпрямив спину и поправив свой пиджак. — Я слишком депрессивно все воспринял. Но! Я не оставлю все просто так и всем докажу, что смогу добиться своей цели!</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу...</p><p> </p><p>       — Оу, да! И конечно же, заведу новых друзей и все такое... — Лу смущенно отвел взгляд в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>        Мэнди посмотрела на Лу и неожиданно рассмеялась. Лу был крайне удивлен этому.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, что смешного?! — он возмущенно обратился к Мэнди, снова посмотрев на нее.</p><p> </p><p>       — Пх... Ни...ничего! Ты всем своим видом показываешь, что вообще не умеешь дружить!</p><p> </p><p>       — Э-эй!</p><p> </p><p>        Мэнди продолжала смеяться, но Лу почему-то это не злило. Над ним часто издевались и насмехались, но сейчас это было что-то совсем другое. Это звучало как-то... <em>По-дружески...?</em></p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди?</p><p> </p><p>       Беседу Лу и Мэнди вдруг прервала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Мокси. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Только к Лу начало возвращаться хорошее настроение, как тут нарисовалась Мокси... Он определенно не обрадовался ее появлению. Но он понимал, что ему нужно попытаться вести себя как только можно приличнее...</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси! Привет! У меня были некоторые проблемы...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я поняла... — задумчиво ответила Мокси, переводя взгляд на Лу. Лу же перевел взгляд на Мэнди. Та покивала ему головой.</p><p> </p><p>       — П-при-в-вет, Мокси... — Лу натянул на лицо улыбку, которая показалась Мокси немного жуткой... А Мэнди же светилась от счастья.</p><p> </p><p>       — Привет... — Мокси также натянула улыбку и сразу же повернулась к Мэнди. — Чего вы задумали?</p><p> </p><p>       — Оу, я просто буду помогать Лу немного измениться! — ответила Мэнди, улыбнувшись.</p><p> </p><p>На протяжении всей недели Мокси видела, как Лу ждал Мокси. Она поняла, что у него действительно было желание измениться...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     <span class="u">  Три дня назад в Агливиль вместо новых кукол свалились материалы для кукол: пух, пуговицы, обрезки ткани... Такое случалось очень редко. Видимо, случился какой-то сбой на фабрике... Окс сразу же предложил разобрать все это, но Мокси настояла на том, чтобы никто этого пока не делал.</span></p><p> </p><p>      <span class="u"> — Окс... Лу ждет ее каждый день... Похоже, что они всерьез решили идти к своей цели. Куклы ведь должны помогать друг другу... Если Лу нам поможет, и это увидят остальные, он...</span></p><p> </p><p>       <span class="u">— Я понимаю... К нему начнут относиться хоть немного лучше... Но он не то чтобы сейчас в настроении... Не задерживайся с этим.</span></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Что-ж, я уверенна, что у тебя это получится! — Мокси улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага! — Мэнди улыбнулась в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, вообще-то я тоже тут! — сказал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Мокси улыбнулись Лу и немного рассмеялись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да блин, вы можете свои эмоции как-то по нормальному выражать?!</p><p> </p><p>       Подруги прекратили смеяться, и Мокси обратилась к Мэнди:</p><p>       — Эй, Мэнди! К нам в Агливиль свалилась целая куча материалов! Наверное, на фабрике произошел какой-то сбой... В общем, такое иногда случается! Теперь нам придется все это разгребать. Было бы неплохо, если бы нам помогли несколько кукол из института!</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди выслушала Мокси и посмотрела на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу...</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо-хорошо, — ответил Лу, закрыв глаза. Вдруг он опомнился и удивленно спросил:</p><p>       — П-подожди! Мне придется идти в ваш город?</p><p> </p><p>       — Абсолютно точно! — Мокси улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу понял, что ему опять придется проходить через трубу, с которой у него связано много «хороших» воспоминаний. Да и к тому же идти в родной город Окса и Мокси... Но все-же, ему нужно возвращать доверие кукол, и может быть даже подружиться с ними...</p><p> </p><p>       — Мне все равно нечего делать... — выдохнул Лу, изображая безразличие.</p><p> </p><p>       — Отлично! Тогда, давайте пойдем прямо сейчас! — радостно сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да! — ответила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чт... — Лу не успел и опомниться, как Мэнди схватила его за руку и побежала вперед.</p><p> </p><p>       — Давай! Нам нужно побыстрее всех собрать!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу посмотрел на Мэнди. Она улыбалась и бежала вперед.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу почувствовал что-то теплое и приятное... То, что он уже давным-давно не испытывал...</p><p> </p><p>       — Д-да! — Лу слегка улыбнулся и ускорил свой бег.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Совместная работа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Мэнди, Лу и Мокси собирали кукол по всему Университету Совершенства. Желающих помочь становилось все больше и больше, и в первых рядах, разумеется, были друзья Мокси. Они уже отчалили в Агливиль, попутно оповещая все большее количество кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       Троица же, которая начала все это, стала немного уставать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тааак, вроде бы всех собрали... — Мэнди остановилась, чтобы немного отдышаться.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй! Ты забыла еще кое-кого! — Мокси скорчила недовольное лицо и замахала руками.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди подняла голову и удивленно посмотрела на Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Кого...?</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси скрестила руки и сверлила Мэнди взглядом. Мэнди отвела взгляд в сторону. Так они простояли минуты две. Лу молча за всем наблюдал. Он решил не вмешиваться в их... разговор? Спор? Сложно было сказать, что сейчас за сцена происходила.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Это типа... у них такая дружба...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Окс, — коротко ответила Мокси, прищурившись.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу тут же нахмурился. Хоть он и понимал, что этого не избежать, но ему не хотелось встречаться с Оксом.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди стиснула зубы и тут же извинилась перед Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Точно! Мы так много кукол обошли, что у меня уже совсем голова не работает...</p><p> </p><p>       — И поэтому есть я! Ты все время что-то забываешь!</p><p> </p><p>       — И поэтому у вас одна голова на двоих? — поинтересовался Лу, глядя на Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй! Это было очень грубо, Лу! — крикнула на него Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза и повернул голову в противоположную сторону.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди натянула улыбку и поторопилась снять напряженную атмосферу между этими двумя.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ээээй! Не время ссориться. Лу, ты разве не помнишь, о чем мы говорили?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да-да, принимать во внимание чувства других и все такое, — выдохнул Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну вот и отлично! Тогда нам следует поторопиться и найти Окса...</p><p> </p><p>       — Полностью согласна! — ответила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди улыбнулась, но посмотрев на Лу ее улыбка пропала. Лу... Просто стоял. В его взгляде Мэнди почувствовала пустоту... Его глаза просто смотрели в сторону, не концентрируясь на чем-то конкретном... Точнее сказать... Он смотрел в пустоту.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу... — Мэнди подошла к парню и потянула руку к его плечу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу вздрогнул и словно вернулся в настоящий мир. Он посмотрел на Мэнди, закрыл глаза и ответил:</p><p>       — Все нормально. Если мы и дальше будем тут разглагольствовать, мы ни к чему не придем. Нам нужно идти.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди и Мокси переглянулись. Они обе не ожидали такого здравого ответа от Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ого, растешь Луис. Может быть королева драмы когда-нибудь перестанет быть твоей второй личностью... — восхищенно произнесла Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Так мы идем? — Лу посмотрел на кукол немного раздраженным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди улыбнулась и с облегчением в голосе ответила:</p><p>       — Да...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>        Троица походила по городу еще немного, но Окса не было видно...</p><p> </p><p>       — Может быть он в Агливиле? — Мэнди обратилась к Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вряд-ли... Мы обычно возвращаемся вместе... — Мокси приложила пальцы к подбородку и стала думать. — Может быть... Блин, не может...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу задумался и посмотрел вперед. На дорогу, ведущую к его дому.</p><p> </p><p>       Зачем ему туда идти... Но все-же...</p><p> </p><p>       — Есть... Еще одно место которое мы не проверили...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Мокси переглянулись, а потом подняли свой взгляд на ту же дорогу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Думаешь он может быть там? — Мэнди подошла к Лу и скрестила руки за спиной. Лу молча кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси переводила свой взгляд то на подругу, то на Лу. Она тихо подошла к парочке и сказала:</p><p>       — Может вы еще драматично посмотрите в разные стороны? Давайте уже идти...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Лу синхронно повернули головы в сторону Мокси, от чего та вздрогнула.</p><p> </p><p>       — Действительно... — Мэнди слегка улыбнулась. — Хватит уже терять время...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Хоть Окс и просил кукол не трогать материалы, попавшие к ним, его практически никто не послушал и все растаскали его по всему городу. Убирать, разумеется, никто не задумался. После того, как в городе поднялся еще и ветер, Окс уже думал пожалеть о своем решении довериться идее Мокси. Но он все еще хотел дать шанс Лу реабилитироваться в глазах остальных кукол... Кролик не знал, что сейчас происходит с Мэнди, которая выступала главным мостиком между Лу и другими куклами. Поэтому он захотел поговорить с Лу самостоятельно. Ну, или хотя-бы попытаться. Как только он подошел к его дому, его настроение резко изменилось.</p><p> </p><p>       — Довольно удручающее... И он здесь жил все это время? Понятно, почему он стал таким угрюмым... — подумал Окс. Он сглотнул и сделал шаг вперед, но так и не решился сойти на пляж. Через несколько минут он услышал знакомый голос...</p><p> </p><p>       — ОКС! А нельзя было предупредить что ты уйдешь аж сюда? — закричала Мокси, увидев его спину.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на Мокси. Вскоре он заметил и Мэнди, и... Лу. Когда Лу поймал взгляд друга на себе, он остановился и опустил взгляд на землю.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу? — Мэнди, которая шла за ним, тоже остановилась.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу выдохнул и ответил:</p><p>       — Все нормально... — он нахмурился и шагнул вперед.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу и Окс все-еще считали друг друга друзьями, но они просто не могли взять и помириться. Лу просто не верил, что Окс сможет простить его, а Оксу не хватало смелости нормально с ним поговорить после того, как он и его друзья заставили Лу почувствовать себя никому не нужным.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу подошел к Оксу и посмотрел на него исподлобья. Окс отвел взгляд и сказал:</p><p>       — Привет, Лу...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу с каменным выражением лица ответил:</p><p>       — Привет, Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс помолчал несколько секунд и затем выдавил из себя еще одну фразу:</p><p>       — Та-ааак ты решил нам помочь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, — все с тем же каменным лицом ответил ему Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс думал о том, каким он был самонадеянным, ведь сейчас он и нормальных предложений не мог связать при виде Лу. Видимо, наладить отношения с таким проблемным другом будет куда сложнее, чем он себе представлял...</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди и Мокси наблюдали за тем, как Лу и Окс разговаривают не смотря друг другу в глаза.Почувствовав напряжение, они поспешили разрешить ситуацию. Мэнди начала говорить:</p><p>       — Эй, ребят, в городе уже почти никого не осталось... Нам решило помочь очень большое количество кукол! Давайте не будем от них отставать! Они наверняка уже начали работу!</p><p> </p><p>      Лу и Окс синхронно ответили «Хорошо», после чего недовольно переглянулись. Мокси поняла, что они не найдут общий язык и стала их торопить.</p><p> </p><p>       — Все! А ну быстро зашевелились! — Мокси громко заговорила и начала толкать Окса вперед.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди улыбнулась и посмотрела на Лу. Он закатил глаза и сказал:</p><p>       — Иду я иду, меня можно и не толкать.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди, Мокси и Окс уже залезли в трубу, но Лу остался снаружи. Его тело само остановилось, и он не мог шевельнуться, когда увидел удаляющиеся спины кукол. Мэнди заметила, что Лу нет рядом и тут же окликнула его.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу? Ты идешь?</p><p> </p><p>      Лу вздрогнул и вернулся в реальный мир.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... иду... — коротко ответил Лу, отводя свой взгляд от трубы.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди кивнула и продолжила свой путь. Лу нахмурил брови, сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Сейчас все должно пройти нормально...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу понимал, что ему нужно воспользоваться проходом между Агливилем и Университетом Совершенства, но на подсознательном уровне ему не хотелось этого делать. Все события, связанные с этим местом окончились катастрофой.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Нет... Сейчас все будет по-другому...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Лу поднял свой взгляд. Мокси, Окс и Мэнди уже ушли, и единственным, что виднелось впереди была темнота. Он выдохнул и взобрался внутрь. Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как из угла появилась Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Оу! Ты уже идешь? А то я начала волноваться...</p><p> </p><p>       — Все в порядке, — ответил Лу с совершенно спокойным выражением лица.</p><p> </p><p>       — О... Хорошо! Поторопись тогда! — Мэнди улыбнулась и снова повернулась.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Все пытаются помочь мне, несмотря на все, что я сделал... Так что... Пришло время отпустить свое прошлое... Теперь я должен исправить свои ошибки...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       И теперь <b>я знаю...</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Все будет по-другому...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>      Все изменится...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>       Лу немного улыбнулся, скрестив руки за спиной. Он решительно посмотрел в темноту и зашагал вперед.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Как тебе наш городок? — с предвкушением спросила Мокси, когда Лу наконец-то вышел из трубы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эээ... — Лу не знал, что отвечать, ведь даже размалёванный Университет Совершенства не был похож на этот городок. Агливиль выглядел как что-то, нарисованное трехлетним ребенком... И единственным нормальным ответом, который пришел в голову Лу было:</p><p>       — Да.</p><p> </p><p>      Окс и Мокси смутились от такого ответа и странно посмотрели на Лу, а Мэнди натянула улыбку и сказала:</p><p>       — Он хотел сказать, что ваш город необычный... Да, Лу?</p><p> </p><p>      Лу по лицу Мэнди понял, что нужно отвечать утвердительно и кивнул головой.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты что, его переводчик? — Мокси шепотом задала вопрос Мэнди, дернув ее за юбку. Мэнди нервно улыбнулась и слегка кивнула, чтобы Лу и Окс не заметили этого. После этого Мэнди повернулась ко всем спиной и сказала:</p><p>       — Мокси говорила, что основная часть мусора сейчас на пляже... Так что давайте начнем оттуда.</p><p> </p><p>       Вся четверка двинулась вперед, попутно ловя на себе возмущенные взгляды кукол, которые еще не знали, что Лу тоже придет в Агливиль.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Лу тяжко вздохнул, когда увидел пляж. Полная противоположность его пляжа из Университета. Куча народа, везде мусор и какие-то непонятные аттракционы. И не какой умиротворяющей атмосферы...</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу, идем! Я тебя представлю! — Мэнди позвала Лу за собой.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага, меня ведь никто не знает...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я имею ввиду в другом свете! Как нашего помощника!</p><p> </p><p>      Лу вздохнул и пошел за Мэнди. Они оказались в самом центре пляжа, и все куклы странно посматривали на них. Мэнди улыбнулась и начала говорить:</p><p>       — Наверное вы все уже знаете, но для тех, кто не знает, я сообщаю о том, что Лу сегодня будет нашим помощником!</p><p> </p><p>      На пляже образовалась абсолютная тишина.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хе...хе... — Мэнди нервно засмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу совершенно спокойным взглядом оглядел всех кукол на пляже и решил помочь Мэнди выйти из неудобной ситуации:</p><p>       — Вы ведь сюда работать пришли, а не глазеть?</p><p> </p><p>      Все куклы переглянулись между собой и снова принялись за работу, попутно возмущаясь нетактичностью Лу. Половина из них начала говорить о том, что Лу вообще не должен был сюда приходить.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди выдохнула и присоединилась к своим друзьям.</p><p> </p><p>      Когда куклы разбрелись по группам, Лу совсем не понимал, что делать. Все просто занимались тем, чем хотели. Это было очень странным для него, ведь он предпочитал во всем порядок, но он уже успел смириться с хаосом, который принесло объединение Университета и Агливиля, и просто решил примкнуть к группе Мэнди, которая разбирала мелкие пуговицы, застрявшие в песке.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Перспектива работать с Мокси и ее друзьями вообще не воодушевляет... Но раз уж тут все решили поделиться по интересам, то мне лучше присоединится к группе кукол, которых я хотя-бы знаю...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу! Пойдем, нам не помешают лишние руки! — Мэнди позвала Лу, который подошел к ее группе. Он сел рядом и приступил к работе.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Странное мероприятие... Неужели это заставит кукол хоть на чуточку больше доверять мне?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Но из потока мыслей его снова вытянула Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Благодаря таким «сюрпризам» у нас есть возможность что-то исправить в себе... Особенно у них... У них ведь часто отваливаются пуговицы и расходятся швы... С нами такое бывает очень редко... — Мэнди посмотрела в сторону кукол, пытающихся вытащить кусок жесткой ткани из песка и немного рассмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как они собираются это делать? У них ведь даже пальцев нет чтобы вытащить что-то плотно застрявшее из песка... — Лу нахмурился, посмотрев в ту же сторону.</p><p> </p><p>       — Рано или поздно у них получится... — ответила она, кладя красную пуговицу в банку к своим сородичам. Лу под руку попалась треснутая пуговица желтого цвета, и он положил ее в ящик с мусором.</p><p> </p><p>       — И закончим мы так к концу недели, если повезет... — сказал Лу, нахмурившись еще сильнее.</p><p> </p><p>      Рутинную работу кукол прервал Окс, который перетаскивал куски ткани с большими усилиями, ведь стопка из них была выше его раза в два. Сделав еще пару шагов, Окс благополучно свалился. И вся стопка, которую он нес, разлетелась по пляжу, причем некоторые куски полетели в лица кукол. Все рассмеялись, но Лу было не очень смешно. Он сжал кулаки, встал с колен и закричал:</p><p>       — Да ты не клоун! Ты целый цирк, Окс!</p><p> </p><p>      Все резко замолчали. Мэнди ударила себя рукой по лицу, поняв, что Лу забил на все её слова про чувства других. Зато все взгляды были направлены на Лу. Он выдохнул и поспешил взять ситуацию под контроль.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это конечно все хорошо, что вы все дружно решили заняться коллективной деятельностью, но вы подумали об этом дольше, чем одну минуту? Вы даже не распределили группы! Собираться по интересам конечно может и классно, но совсем неэффективно!</p><p> </p><p>      Лу потер пальцами переносицу и снова заговорил:</p><p>       — Окс! — Лу направил указательный палец на кролика. — И остальные куклы с длинными ушами и руками! Вам лучше всего собирать предметы с высоких мест! На фонарных столбах и крышах домов еще полно материалов!</p><p> </p><p>      Несколько кукол молча разбрелись к указанным Лу местам. Лу выдохнул, закрыл глаза и продолжил говорить:</p><p>       — Пуговицы... Их пусть разбирают куклы с наиболее острым зрением, или в очках! Куклам с большими лапами лучше таскать материалы! Но не набирайте, столько как Окс... Всем остальным лучше подбирать пух или группами вытаскивать крупные материалы из песка! Разве сложно было хотя бы так распределиться? — Лу развел руками и открыл глаза. Но, к его удивлению куклы последовали его инструкциям.</p><p> </p><p>       — Э... — Лу оглянулся и понял, что никто не остался сидеть без дела. Он был очень удивлен.</p><p> </p><p>       — И почему это... они все меня послушали? — вдруг Лу почувствовал, как кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Он обернулся, и понял, что это была Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>      У большинства кукол все-же проснулась совесть и какое-то сочувствие к ситуации Лу, так что они действительно решили послушать Лу, ведь несмотря ни на что, он всегда умел быстро все организовать и разобрать по полочкам...</p><p> </p><p>       — Просто все поняли, что с твоими указаниями все пройдет намного быстрее. Мы не задумывались об этом как о чем-то серьезном, но твои организаторские качества пришлись нам очень даже кстати, — Мэнди ответила на вопрос Лу, улыбаясь.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу опустил свой взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Они... Доверяют мне? Или...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Поздравляю! Ты хоть на что-то годишься! — радостно закричала Мокси, прервав Лу от его мыслей. Он недовольно посмотрел на нее и подбирал в голове варианты того, как можно было бы ответить на ее реплику. К счастью, Мэнди предвидела это и выпрямила левую руку в сторону Мокси, а правую в сторону Лу, и сказала:</p><p>       — Эй, спокойно! Давайте просто продолжим работу. Чем раньше закончим, тем лучше!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза, Мокси просто пожала плечами, закрыв глаза. Они развернулись в противоположные стороны и продолжили свою работу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И все-же... Станут ли они относится ко мне хоть чуточку лучше после этого...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Спустя несколько часов усердной работы, все материалы были собраны и рассортированы. Куклы с облегчением выдохнули. Мокси встала на ящик и взяла в руки громкоговоритель.</p><p> </p><p>       — ВЫ ВСЕ БОЛЬШИЕ МОЛОДЦЫ!</p><p> </p><p>      После ее реплики все куклы прикрыли уши от громкости.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ой... Хе-хе... Простите! Я хотела сказать, что за ваши труды Окс и я решили устроить вечеринку! Она будет завтра, и я запрещаю вам забывать про нее!</p><p> </p><p>      Все куклы издали радостные возгласы, а Лу приложил ладонь к лицу и подумал:</p><p>
  <em>Еще одно «веселое» мероприятие намечается...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Не)Вечеринка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Лу выдохнул и посмотрел в небо...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! Ты как? — Мэнди подошла к столику, возле которого стоял Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Он не собирался идти на эту вечеринку, но Мокси буквально заставила его. Она напоминала ему о ней чуть ли не каждый час, и парень понял, что если бы он не пошел на нее, Мокси бы припоминала ему об этом еще очень долго... Ну, или силой бы затащила его на нее. И второе было более вероятно.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу почувствовал себя неуютно как только пришел в Агливиль. Хоть основное настроение кукол сменилось с агрессии на безразличие, кукол которые были недовольны Лу все еще было предостаточно. По дороге на вечеринку он слышал какие-то сплетни, но решил не придавать им внимания.</p><p> </p><p>      Празднество было запланировано на пляже, и Лу даже удивился тому, что куклы за день смогли все организовать. На столиках, которые притащили куклы были расставлены различные блюда и сладости (сладостей разумеется было больше), напитки странных и очень ярких цветов. А на самом большом столике, который стоял в центре, расположился громадный белый торт. Чуть подальше от столов стоял диджейский пульт, за которым уже играл Зубастер Дог. Лу разумеется не собирался танцевать, объедаться или красить язык напитками. Он решил, что просто не будет никому мешать и уйдет через часик-полтора. К его счастью, самый крайний столик не был занят.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       На ближайший час... Мне придется стоять здесь...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Я в порядке, — Лу повернул голову в сторону Мэнди. — Что-то ты слишком часто стала задавать этот вопрос...</p><p> </p><p>       — Прости... — Мэнди слегка улыбнулась и опустила взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ничего... Хоть кто-то обо мне по-настоящему волнуется... — грустно произнес Лу, устремив взгляд в небо.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй! Это не так! А как же... — Мэнди уже хотела перечислить кукол, которым не наплевать на Лу, но вдруг заметила, что Лу о чем-то задумался... Она приблизилась к нему и пристально начала на него смотреть. Лу не изменял своего положения.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты не замечала, что все куклы... Для них каждый день словно праздник... А если для этого праздника действительно есть повод, то празднество разрастается еще больше...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди на недолго задумалась. Затем она спросила:</p><p>       — А разве раньше с тобой не было того же?</p><p> </p><p>      Лу опустил взгляд и нахмурился. Он немного покачал головой, словно отбрасывая от себя дурные воспоминания.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эх... А ведь правда... Сейчас все просто поменялось местами...</p><p> </p><p>       — Так! Ничего подобного! Мы ведь работаем над тем, чтобы все были счастливы! И ты в том числе! И я, пожалуй, скажу, что ты делаешь успехи! Только вот сейчас мы опять стоим на месте. Почему бы тебе не пойти с кем-нибудь поговорить?</p><p> </p><p>       — Мне не с кем разговаривать, — прямо ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди просто промолчала.</p><p> </p><p>       — Видимо еще не пришло время, когда его можно кидать в толпу... — подумала она про себя.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тогда... Разговаривай со мной!</p><p> </p><p>      Лу посмотрел на Мэнди с недопониманием. Она отвела взгляд и начала перебирать подходящие фразы для продолжения разговора.</p><p> </p><p>       — Дай мне какой-нибудь совет!</p><p> </p><p>       — Я не очень хорош в советах.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди закатила глаза. Когда они с Лу говорили о его проблемах, было намного проще. Девушка начала думать о том, что под действием эмоций Лу намного проще разговорить. А сейчас вполне обычная ситуация... И на самом деле Лу просто боится сказануть лишнего или показаться глупым...</p><p> </p><p>       — Странные у тебя методы...</p><p> </p><p>       — А? О чем это ты... — Лу вдруг нахмурился и посмотрел На Мэнди. Она, как и он, облокотилась о стол и начала смотреть на небо. На Агливиль уже опускался закат. Мэнди обернулась и посмотрела на своих друзей, которые уже были заняты дракой за торт, и слегка улыбнулась. Она вновь повернула голову и посмотрела на розово-оранжевое небо.</p><p> </p><p>       — В такие моменты, кажется что все твои проблемы не имеют никакого значения, да?</p><p> </p><p>       — Э... Вообще-то нет... — ответил Лу с недоумением, повернув голову к Мэнди. Она слегка рассмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я это и имела ввиду... Ты вообще все делаешь не так, как другие. И даже думаешь совершенно по-другому... Для того, чтобы куклы стали лучше, ты оскорблял их, и во время общения ты все время используешь сарказм... Это может отпугнуть других от тебя...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, ты почему-то все еще здесь.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это потому что у меня железные нервы... — Мэнди немного улыбнулась и опустила взгляд вниз. — Ты абсолютно не такой, как все мы. Я наконец-то это поняла. Но это совсем неплохо. Ведь благодаря тебе, мы все меняемся... И куклы, которые раньше тебя ненавидели стали испытывать к тебе хоть что-то хорошее...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу сразу же задумался над словами Мэнди, но размышления длились не долго. Лу увидел синие лапы и поднял взгляд. Напротив него и Мэнди стояли Алан и Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как видишь, не все... — сказал Лу, нахмурившись.</p><p> </p><p>      Алан и Лу окинули друг друга презрительными взглядами и вдруг услышали непонятный шум. Лу услышал знакомый голос...</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот так! Давай, сядь сюда! Только тихонько! — это была Мокси, которая радостно окликивала кого-то.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Что...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Сердце Лу замерло, когда он увидел, что она притащила сюда... Механического ребенка с Куклорубки.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Какого черта она...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Алан сразу же усмехнулся. Для него нашелся еще один повод тыкнуть Лу в его прошлые ошибки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Мокси, ты бы лучше увела его подальше от Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      Все, кто стоял рядом мигом нахмурились. В воздухе летала напряженная атмосфера. Мэнди тревожно огляделась по сторонам. Она вообще не понимала, что сейчас происходит. Но видимо у Алана и Лу были какие-то терки, и лучше бы Мокси с малышом в этом не участвовать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси, вам лучше уйти отсюда, — спокойно сказала Мэнди подруге, взглядом указывая на Алана.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну вот... А мы только пришли...</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси ненадолго задумалась и снова начала диктовать команды малышу. Ее очень расстроило то, что ее угораздило появиться в такой неподходящий момент. Она уводила его и в ее голове засели грустные мысли.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я ведь хотела, как лучше, попробовать познакомить малыша с «изменяющимся» Лу... А все получилось как всегда... Ладно, я уверена, что у нас еще появится шанс! — Мокси быстро сменила свой настрой и начала уходить быстрее.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу тревожно смотрел в сторону удаляющихся фигур.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Как она его сюда притащила? Ладно, задавать ей вопросы определенно не будет иметь никакого смысла. В любом случае, что этот Алан тут забыл?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Тебе что-то нужно? — с тревогой спросила Мэнди, обращаясь к Алану.</p><p> </p><p>       — От тебя — ничего, — Алан равнодушно перевел взгляд с девушки На Лу. — Решила помогать ЕМУ? Ты либо головой ударилась, либо такая же, как он.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — И что ты имеешь ввиду под этими словами, интересно знать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Могу объяснить. Мы ведь в прошлый раз не закончили разговор.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да. Вот только тут не только ты и я, — спокойным голосом ответил Лу. — Хочешь поговорить? Пожалуйста, в любое время, но не сейчас. Я вообще не понимаю с чего ты до меня докапываешься. Конкретно тебе я ничего не сделал.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди начала тревожно смотреть то на Лу, то на Алана.</p><p> </p><p>       — Э... Эй... Ребя-</p><p> </p><p>       Она хотела утихомирить ситуацию, но Алан перебил ее.</p><p> </p><p>       — А ты... — Алан вдруг сжал кулак и стиснул зубы. — А ты и не должен был сделать что-то МНЕ, чтобы я на тебя взбесился! — он вдруг схватил Лу за шиворот пиджака и замахнулся на него кулаком. Но тут же рука Тары остановила Алана. Он медленно повернул голову в ее сторону и спросил:</p><p>       — Что ты делаешь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Пытаюсь тебя остановить! Ну все, пойдем уже! Давай не будем портить всем настроение! Пожалуйста! — блондинка буквально умоляла куклу остановиться, чуть ли не плача.</p><p> </p><p>       Алан вдруг отдернул свою лапу от Лу и пошел в другую сторону. Тара неуверенно огляделась по сторонам. Вдруг она посмотрела на Лу и сказала:</p><p>       — П-простите!</p><p> </p><p>       Тара слегка поклонилась и тут же убежала. Лу с недоумением посмотрел в ее сторону и поправил свой пиджак.</p><p>
  <em>Это лицо... Почему-то кажется... Знакомым...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Нет, этого не может быть, она и он же пришли из новой партии...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Объяснить не хочешь? Я вообще-то перепугалась за тебя, — сказала Мэнди, скрестив руки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Пфф, — Лу закатил глаза. — Какбудто он смог бы мне что-то сделать.</p><p> </p><p>       — И все-же... Что случилось?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу вновь облокотился о стол и выдохнул.</p><p> </p><p>       — А ты еще не устала говорить?.. — он опустил взгляд вниз и задумался. — Какой-то шизик, которому от меня непойми что нужно. И за ним ходит его подруга. Больше я ничего не знаю.</p><p> </p><p>       — Должна же быть какая-то причина... Ты уверен, что нигде их раньше не встречал? Ты ведь... уже давно здесь живешь...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я не мог их видеть раньше, они ведь прибыли в новой партии.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси и остальные ведь как-то затесались, казалось бы в «новую» партию кукол...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу молчал. Мэнди поняла, что есть что-то, о чем, Лу, похоже, не хочет говорить... Она поджала губы и начала думать, как бы разбавить обстановку...</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу!</p><p> </p><p>       Решение не заставило себя долго ждать. На горизонте показалась Тьюсдэй. Она подбежала к столику и начала оживленно говорить.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси попросила позвать тебя! Она сказала, что ей жаль, что все так обернулось. Правда я понятия не имею, о чем она говорит, но там уже все собрались в центре, и малыш тоже там!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу удивился, что Тьюсдэй так непринуждённо с ним заговорила. Тем не менее, он не собирался уходить и ответил на предложение Тьюсдэй отрицательно:</p><p>       — Я не пойду.</p><p> </p><p>       Тьюсдэй и Мэнди представляли, что ответ будет примерно таким, но все-же расстроились из-за такого хода событий.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ээээ... Ну, я, пожалуй, присоединюсь к ним! Буду вас ждать! — неожиданно сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу же посмотрел на нее с выражением лица, которое как будто кричало: «Ты меня вот так бросаешь?!». Мэнди немного улыбнулась и поспешила уйти. Когда она увидела Тьюсдей, в ее голове созрел гениальный (хоть и очень простой) план. Она просто оставит их вдвоем и уйдет. Им определенно есть что обсудить, и Лу наконец-то начнет с кем-то говорить, кроме нее! Ну, правда, она сомневалась в надежности такого плана, но все-же надеялась на успех.</p><p> </p><p>       Тьюсдэй опустила свой взгляд в пол и начала делать перекаты с ноги на ногу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты очень здорово организовал все на пляже!</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, наверное...</p><p> </p><p>       Тьюсдей подняла глаза и увидела, что Лу смотрит совсем в другую сторону. На несколько секунд она замолчала.</p><p> </p><p>       — Надо же... Ты так изменился с нашей первой встречи... — подумала Тьюсдэй. Тот день стал судьбоносным для нее и ее подруг... Наверное, никто из них никогда его не забудет... В тот день...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Ну вот и все... Наконец-то...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу поправлял свой пиджак и прическу после очередного выступления.</p><p> </p><p>       — ЛУ! ЛУ!</p><p> </p><p>       Парень закатил глаза, когда к нему подбежали три новые куклы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Твое выступление было просто потрясающим! — синеволосая кукла радостно прыгала вокруг Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да-да, а вы кто такие? — спросил Лу с каменным лицом. — У меня не особо много времени с вами возиться.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       — Китти.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тьюсдэй!</p><p> </p><p>       — Замечательно, что вам надо от меня? Отнять мое драгоценное время?</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет, разумеется! — вдруг заговорила Розоволосая кукла. — Ты не такой, как все эти истуканы... Они такие скучные и предсказуемые... А нам не хочется скучать все время до Куклорубки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Короче говоря, мы прекрасно понимаем, что ты не просто суперзвезда, а отличный лидер. И остальные просто блекнут на твоем фоне. Нам бы тоже хотелось поспевать за тобой, — продолжила кукла с фиолетовыми волосами.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вообщем, мы выполним любое твое поручение! А взамен ты позволишь нам стать своими приближенными!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Надо же... Сразу трое... Что-ж, думаю они будут полезны... Правда придется терпеть их... Ну да ладно...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Пожалуй сгодитесь, — ответил Лу оглядев всех троих кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да! А я говорила, что получится! — радостно закричал синеволосая кукла.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Тогда они все хотели счастливой, как им казалось жизни. Но со временем они начали понимать, что изначально действовали неправильно. И окончательно в этом убедились после встречи с Мокси...</p><p> </p><p>      Девушка собралась с мыслями и продолжила говорить.</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь... Тебя не все ненавидят. Если ты думаешь, что никто тебя не простил — это не правда. Почти все уже давно это сделали... Просто не хотят об этом говорить напрямую. И большинство кукол понимает, что ты готов измениться... Так что... хватит корить себя за все сделанное. Лу... Почему ты всех сторонишься? Я с девочками ведь тебе тоже помогали... Но нас никто не зол...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу все еще молчал.</p><p> </p><p>      Тьюсдей грустно выдохнула и повернулась в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Она и права, и нет... Я ведь просто не хотел признать, что на самом деле...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я просто боюсь, что никто не захочет со мной...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...........................</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Дружить...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Тьюсдэй!</p><p> </p><p>       — А? — девушка очень удивилась, что Лу ее окликнул...</p><p> </p><p>       — Н-нет... Ничего... Точнее... Я скоро приду к остальным!</p><p> </p><p>       — Х-хорошо!</p><p> </p><p>       Тьюсдэй направилась к центру, а Лу сделал вперед всего пару шагов.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Посмотрим, что меня там будет ждать...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Но ожидало его кое-что отнюдь неприятное...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Неприятность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Подойдя к большой толпе кукол, Лу не собирался пробираться в центр. Дома причудливых форм и цветов были построены в круг, а по центру стояла Мокси с малышом. Видимо, она рассказывала «увлекательную» историю о том, как она его сюда притащила. Но это не очень сильно интересовало Лу. Единственное, о чем он сейчас думал — пойти в центр или нет...</p><p> </p><p>       Удивительно, что остальные куклы не обратили на него никакого внимания... Видимо этот ребенок привлек абсолютно всех кукол... Немного оглядевшись по сторонам, он не увидел Мэнди. Видимо, она уже была рядом с Мокси. Но Лу не увидел кое-кого еще... Нигде рядом не было Алана и Тары. Они вряд ли бы сюда пришли, но все-же, их отсутствие немного насторожило Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Он несколько минут стоял у толпы и ничего не делал. Но через время он все-же сделал шаг вперед. Однако, как только парень шагнул вперед, он почувствовал, что кто-то дернул его за плечо и потянул назад. Лу ту же нахмурился, обернулся и увидел... Алана. И Тару.</p><p> </p><p>       <em>Вот и пропавшая парочка...</em></p><p> </p><p>       Он выдохнул и с раздражением в голосе спросил:</p><p>       — Да сколько можно?! Что тебе от меня нужно, ты когда-нибудь нормально скажешь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, — ответил Алан совершенно спокойным голосом. — Только вот ты ведь сам говорил, что лучше не втягивать в это других. Отойдем?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Блестяще... От лидера города до стрелок за углами...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза и недовольно ответил «Да». Алан ухмыльнулся и пошел вперед. Лу выдохнул и пошел за ним. Выражение лица Тары сразу приняло еще более опечаленный вид, что ни один, ни другой не заметили, ведь они уже отошли от нее... Она поджала губы и скрестила руки, словно сжимаясь в клубок ото всех остальных кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу заметил за спиной Алана странную наплечную сумку. Его это насторожило, но донимать его вопросами по типу «Что-то спер?» он его не собирался, ведь это совершенно его не касалось. Когда они уже почти покинули центра города, Лу обернулся и посмотрел в сторону толпы. Все осталось прежним: куклы радостно смеялись и рвались поближе к ребенку. Толпа буквально «бушевала». Он немного потряс головой, отгоняя от себя спутавшиеся мысли.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Для начала, нужно наконец разобраться с этим помешанным...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу и Алан добрели до наименее освещенной улицы. Первого это насторожило, но давать заднюю он не собирался. Остановившись между двух рядом стоящих зданий, образовывавших тупик, Алан махнул головой в сторону, подавая знак Лу. Он нахмурился, но последовал за ним.</p><p> </p><p>      Алан встал перед Лу и начал говорить:</p><p>       — Хотел разобраться?</p><p> </p><p>       — Изначально, ты зачем-то ко мне полез, так что, да, я бы хотел разобраться, — ответил Лу, скрестив руки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, тогда напряги свою память и пошевели извилинами в поисках ответа вот на такой вопрос: «Что ты сказал Таре?»</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Что... Я...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Лу крайне смутил этот вопрос. Он не понимал претензий Алана.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не неси бреда, я не мог сказать ей что-то плохое, я ни с кем кроме Мэнди практически и не разговариваю. Лучше бы вместо подобной фигни задумался о том, почему твоя подружка все время выглядит испуганной.</p><p> </p><p>      Алан нахмурился и стиснул зубы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Если бы не ты... Она...</p><p> </p><p>      Подобная фраза застала Лу врасплох. Он посмотрел на Алана с недопониманием.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Да что я такого...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Хватит придуриваться! Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Она...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Что я ...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу пытался найти в своей голове ответ на вопрос, но не находил. Наверное, в его жизни произошло слишком много событий для того, чтобы помнить какие-то незначительные фразы. Однако эти фразы казались незначительными лишь ему...</p><p> </p><p>       — Хватит молчать! — Алан подошел ближе, крикнув на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу выдохнул и приложил ладонь левой руки к лицу.</p><p> </p><p>       — У меня от тебя уже голова болит... Я уже сказал, что ничего не знаю... Не мог бы ты...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу не успел договорить, как Алан со всей силы толкнул его к стене.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Ч-черт. Вот же...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Лу почувствовал сильную боль в голове и зажмурился. Он услышал, как Алан достает что-то из сумки, и попытался открыть глаза, но...</p><p> </p><p>       Он тут же ощутил резкую колющую боль в левой руке.</p><p>
  <em>      Что за...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу кое-как открыл глаза. Алана уже не было. Но сейчас это перестало его волновать. Он медленно повернул голову в левую сторону.</p><p>
  <em>      ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Его глаза наполнились ужасом, а к головной боли прибавилось учащенное дыхание.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Как же так... нет...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Из плеча левой руки Лу торчали нитки и пух. Оно было порвано.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Этот...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Вот же...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу попытался пошевелить рукой, но швы разошлись только больше.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Черт... Замечательно... Мне теперь лежать здесь, пока меня не найдут...? Что за унижение...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      <em> Что... Что мне теперь делать?</em></p><p> </p><p>       Лу откинул голову к стене.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Даже если я встану на ноги... Моя рука скорее всего вовсе оторвется... Черт...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Он пытался оставаться в сознании, но его глаза закрывались сами по себе.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Голова раскалывается... Но мне нельзя засыпать...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Тара простояла в одиночестве около получаса... Она не знала, что ей делать. Но, через время она заметила на горизонте Алана, стремительно бежавшего куда-то... Тара сделала шаг вперед, собираясь бежать за ним. Но она сразу же остановилась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет... Я больше не пойду за ним... Он ведь наверняка... — девушка задумалась буквально на секунду и тут же повернулась в сторону толпы кукол, начав пробираться через нее.</p><p> </p><p>       Пролезая через кукол она все время повторяла «Извините, простите, мне жаль». Наконец-то выбравшись, она увидела малыша, возле которого стояли Мокси и Мэнди, а возле них находились ящики с фонариками. Многие куклы боялись темноты, и несмотря на то, что Агливиль был достаточно хорошо освещен, в некоторых местах света было недостаточно. Куклы все еще не собирались уходить, хотя малыш уже явно устал. Похоже, не только Тара заметила это, ведь Мокси достала громкоговоритель и начала кричать «Пожалуйста, расходитесь!». Блондинка не на шутку испугалась такому заявлению, отчего ее голос сорвался, и она прокричала «СТОЙТЕ!» на всю улицу. Все куклы вдруг уставились на нее. Мэнди, которая стояла с Мокси, почувствовала что-то неладное. Она тихо попросила ее задержать всех еще ненадолго. Мокси не стала расспрашивать подругу и начала говорить на ходу то, что приходило на ум.</p><p> </p><p>       — Д-да! Тара права! Мы ведь... Не спели колыбельную малышу! Да!</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы прослушали сообщение Мокси, и сошлись на том, что оно довольно справедливо. Учитывая то, что они будут спорить минут пятнадцать о том, что именно спеть, Тара выиграла довольно-таки много времени. Мэнди незаметно схватила фонарик, прошмыгнула в толпу и взяла Тару за руку. Они быстро пробрались через бушующих кукол. Отойдя на безопасное расстояние, Мэнди спросила:</p><p>       — Алан что-то сделал с Лу?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ого, какая проницательная... — подумала про себя Тара. — Блин... Сказать в лицо подруге Лу это... Это оказалось сложнее...</p><p> </p><p>       Блондинка немного помолчала, но потом зажмурила глаза и начала говорить:</p><p>       — Д-да! Прости! Я должна была предпринять что-то раньше! Алан... Он... Он...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди ужаснулась, когда услышала то, что задумал друг Тары.</p><p> </p><p>         — Идем! Нужно найти его! Быстрее!</p><p> </p><p>       Тара неуверенно кивнула и побежала за Мэнди. Мэнди прекрасно знала улицы Агливиля, и поэтому она подозревала, куда Алан мог повести Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошенько смотри по сторонам! Мы должны найти его как можно быстрее!</p><p> </p><p>       — Угу...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди бежала по улице, не переставая оглядываться по сторонам и светить фонариком. Улицы, которые раньше казались красочными, сейчас, в приглушенном свете фонарей, почему-то показались Мэнди серыми. Хотя, она сама не зная почему, бежала так быстро, что все вокруг буквально смешивалось. К счастью, посветив фонариком в очередной тупик, она увидела фигуру Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу, несмотря на головную боль, не закрывал глаз и продолжал сидеть на месте и ждать своей дальнейшей участи. Но вдруг в его сторону ударил яркий поток света, а затем он услышал знакомый голос...</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу! — Мэнди притормозила и сразу же подбежала к парню.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди... — Лу выдохнул с облегчением. — Хорошо, что ты нашла меня первой... — Лу перевел взгляд на Тару. Тара немного смутилась и тут же ответила:</p><p>       — Простите! Я... Я никому не скажу! Даю слово!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Даешь слово?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу ничего не ответил на это и снова перевел взгляд на Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Она мне все рассказала! Лу, ты...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ничего... Бывало и похуже... Поможешь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Д-да! Конечно! — Мэнди отбросила фонарик в сторону, сняла с себя жилетку и сделала из нее перевязку для Лу. Правую руку Лу она закинула себе на шею.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нормально себя чувствуешь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, надо побыстрее убраться отсюда... — Лу медленно поднялся. Он и Мэнди начали идти вперед.</p><p> </p><p>       — У меня здесь есть дом, а в нем и материалы, я зашью тебе руку... — спокойным голосом сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо, а ты сгоняешь мне за новой рубашкой и пиджаком, — Лу обратился к Таре, кинув ей ключи из своего кармана. Тара еле-еле их поймала и нервно кивнула. Она тут же повернулась и побежала в противоположную сторону.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ого, доверил кому-то постороннему такое важное дело?</p><p> </p><p>       — Она не такая, как Алан. Она чувствует вину, и поэтому все сделает, как надо.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди закатила глаза:</p><p>       — Да уж, твои манипуляторские способности, накопленные долгими годами, никуда не делись.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу ничего не ответил.</p><p> </p><p>       — Блин, прости... — Мэнди поняла, что сказанула лишнего...</p><p> </p><p>       — Да нет, ты все правильно сказала... Знаешь, не пропадать все-таки добру. К тому же это из-за нее Алан на меня набросился. Хоть она и не виновата, косвенно, она к этому причастна... — Лу ненадолго замолчал. — Нам еще долго идти?</p><p> </p><p>       — Почти пришли... еще немного...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу и Мэнди прошли еще пару шагов. Мэнди остановилась перед дверью своего дома. Лу убрал свою правую руку с шеи девушки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я уже в порядке... Постоять немного смогу.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди кивнула и вставила ключ в замочную скважину. Лу медленно зашел в ее дом и сел на пол.</p><p> </p><p>       — Сейчас я принесу нитки и иголку! — Мэнди засуетилась и подбежала к чемоданчику со швейными принадлежностями. Лу молча кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди аккуратно сняла перевязку, села рядом с Лу и начала накладывать швы. Лу ощущал небольшие покалывания, но не чувствовал боли.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что ему от тебя нужно было? Тара рассказала мне о том, что он собирался сделать, но причины я не поняла...</p><p> </p><p>       — Он хотел, чтобы я сознался в том, что что-то сказал Таре. Но я вообще не понимал, о чем он говорил, да и сейчас не понимаю...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ясно... — Мэнди ненадолго замолчала, а затем задала очередной вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу... Прости за такой вопрос, но... А что ты почувствовал, когда...</p><p> </p><p>       — Когда Алан проткнул мне плечо? Догадаться, наверное, не сложно...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, я не совсем это имела ввиду...</p><p> </p><p>       — Понятно... Ну... Я, на самом деле, не столько волновался за руку, как за то, что меня кто-то найдет...</p><p> </p><p>       — Думаешь, над тобой начали бы насмехаться?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да нет... Просто не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то увидел в подобном состоянии...</p><p> </p><p>       — А я?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты? Ну... Ты... Ты другая...</p><p> </p><p>       — А? Другая...?</p><p> </p><p>       — После того, как Мокси и остальные открыли портал... Я понял, что все потерял. Я словно... Даже себя потерял... Я и не думал, что кто-то придет спасти меня... Но ты... ты ведь тогда не побоялась... И сейчас...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди слегка улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я просто поняла, что очень хочу помогать остальным... Я больше не хочу видеть чьи-либо страдания... А ты? Что будешь делать теперь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Боялся, что другие куклы не смогут отпустить мое прошлое... Но я понял, что это больше не важно. Я больше не буду нравится всем. И несмотря на это, есть куклы, которые меня не отвергнут... Так что, я больше не буду думать об этом, — Лу ненадолго затих.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди... Ты поможешь мне?</p><p> </p><p>       — В чем?</p><p> </p><p>       — ...Как бы не хотелось это признавать, но мне, похоже, нужна помощь во всем.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди рассмеялась, что немного смутило Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да я просто так спросила! Конечно я знаю, что тебе нужна помощь! И без меня ты ни в коем случае не справишься!</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди ненадолго притихла. После она слегка улыбнулась и сказала:</p><p>       — Я вообще-то очень сильно за тебя переживала! У меня такое чувство было, что я бежала быстрее, чем, когда проходила Куклорубку!</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот оно как...</p><p> </p><p>       Хоть Лу и ответил спокойно, на самом деле ему было &lt;b&gt;&lt;i&gt;приятно&lt;/b&gt;&lt;/i&gt;, что за него кто-то так волнуется...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я пару месяцев назад даже подумать о подобном не могла... А знаешь что? Это лишь доказывает то, что все меняются!</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага...</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди сделала последний шов и отрезала нитку.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу встал и пошевелил рукой.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нормально? — спросила Мэнди, поднимаясь с места.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... Теперь все точно в порядке. Только нужна новая рубашка и пиджак...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я рада, что могу помочь тебе... — сказала Мэнди, улыбнувшись.</p><p> </p><p>       Вдруг, в дверь кто-то постучал. И у Лу, и у Мэнди сердце ушло в пятки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это я! Тара!</p><p> </p><p>       Они вдвоем выдохнули с облегчением, и Мэнди открыла дверь. Тара вошла и протянула Мэнди одежду.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тебя никто не заметил? — спросила Мэнди, передавая Лу одежду.</p><p> </p><p>       — Н-нет вроде бы... Нам наверно некоторое время придется посидеть здесь, куклы уже начинают расходиться...</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо, подождем час или два, и по очереди уйдем отсюда... — сказал Лу, зайдя за ширму.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я наверно останусь здесь, — ответила Мэнди. — Это мой дом, так что в этом нет ничего подозрительного...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу отодвинул ширму и встал перед зеркалом.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как новенький! — воскликнула Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара неуверенно кивнула.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо... Старую одежду я сожгу по пути в Университет... — ответил Лу, выдохнув.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот это шифровка... Мы как будто преступники... Хотя это во всем Алан виноват... — сказала Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тара! — Мэнди начала пристально смотреть в лицо Тары, положив руки на ее плечи.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ч-что? — Тара не ожидала чего-то подобного и немного растерялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты точно никому не расскажешь? Я доверяю тебе, но боюсь, что Алан может...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Больше не буду с ним разговаривать... Я к нему больше не приближусь... Надеюсь он не наделает еще каких-нибудь глупостей из-за меня... Простите... Я больше не доставлю вам проблем...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Не...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Доставишь проблем?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       У Лу словно что-то переклинило в голове, и он несколько секунд простоял в ступоре.Обе девушки это заметили.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу? — Мэнди обеспокоенно произнесла имя парня.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я просто задумался... Мэнди... Ты не против, если я уйду на второй этаж?</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет конечно! Располагайся там, как тебе будет удобно...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу кивнул и поспешил уйти.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара и Мэнди подумали, что Лу просто потребовался отдых, после того, что произошло... Но на самом деле причина была в другом. Ему нужно было кое-что обдумать. Ведь он наконец вспомнил, что произошло тогда... С Тарой...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу поднялся на второй этаж дома Мэнди. Он еще никогда не был в доме того, кто живет в Агливиле. Несмотря на то, что в Университете перевернули все с ног на голову, дома там все-же чем-то, да походили друг на друга. Лу не очень хорошо рассмотрел фасад дома и первый этаж, но он заметил, что дом Мэнди здесь был в форме какого-то цилиндра (В Агливиле, по его наблюдениям, больше не было ни одного подобного дома), на первом этаже стены были розовыми, а пол — бежевого цвета, на втором же все было наоборот. Перфекционист в Лу хотел застрелиться еще больше, когда оказалось, что прикроватная тумбочка стоит не параллельно к кровати... Но Лу уже начинал привыкать к таким странностям, и не сильно зацикливаясь на интерьере, плюхнулся лицом в кровать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Я и подумать не мог... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Я стольким куклам наговорил гадостей, что даже не всех в лицо помню...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Как я...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Лу повернул голову в левую сторону и сжал свою руку.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Видимо, это плата...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       За все, что я сделал...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу резко повернулся лицом к потолку и поменял ход своих мыслей.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я больше такого не допущу!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Все... будет хорошо...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу резко поднял голову, когда услышал, что его позвала Мэнди. Он не ожидал, что заснет...</p><p> </p><p>       — Тара уже ушла. Тебе наверно тоже пора...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Тара мило пообщались, пока Лу пребывал в царстве сновидений. Мэнди убедилась в том, что Таре можно доверять, а также в том, что ей скорее всего понадобиться защита от Алана... Девушка не рассказала новой подруге о том, как встретила Алана, и почему они были друзьями, так что этот вопрос все еще оставался для Мэнди открытым.</p><p> </p><p>       — Д-да... — Лу поднялся с кровати и поправил свой пиджак.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу... Если что-то будет не так, скажи мне...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу молча кивнул и подошел к лестнице. Сейчас Мэнди стала действительно единственной, кто в случае чего может помочь ему... Он не стал сильно задумываться об этом и начал спускаться.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди молча смотрела ему в след.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты ведь вспомнил, что случилось с Тарой...?</p><p> </p><p>      Лу удивился такому неожиданному вопросу. На секунду он остановился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да.</p><p> </p><p>      После такого короткого ответа он молча ушел.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди понимала, что Лу не хочет вспоминать о чем-то подобном. Она просто хотела убедиться в своих догадках. Тем не менее, для того, чтобы продолжить нормальную жизнь, им нужно будет меньше вспоминать обо всей этой ситуации...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Лу скинул свои старые вещи в топку. Он смотрел на то, как они медленно сгорают...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Теперь об этом никто не узнает...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Он еще пару секунд смотрел в огненную бездну, что навлекло его на другие мысли...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Выглядит...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Ужасно...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       О чем я думал, когда хотел сжечь здесь Ок...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу помотал головой, отбрасывая от себя лишние мысли. Он выдохнул и поспешил скорее покинуть это место.</p><p> </p><p>      Когда Лу добежал до дома, он кинулся на кровать и моментально заснул. Слишком много всего произошло за один день.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Пропажа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       — Лу!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу медленно поднял голову и сразу же зажмурил глаза от яркого солнечного света.</p><p> </p><p>      <em> Блин... Вот бы еще поспать...</em></p><p> </p><p>       — Лу!</p><p> </p><p>        Мэнди громко звала парня, стоя у окон его дома. Лу поднялся с кровати с недовольным выражением лица. Он потянулся и зевнул. Внезапно он застыл на месте и повернул голову влево.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Точно...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Мысли прояснились только сейчас. Лу тут же нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       Блин, а пришитая рука все-же ощущается по-другому...</p><p> </p><p>       — ЛУ!</p><p> </p><p>       — ДА ИДУ Я УЖЕ! — Лу подошел к окну и громко крикнул Мэнди в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>       Он выдохнул и поспешил привести себя в порядок. Вскоре Лу наконец-то вышел.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну наконец-то, — Мэнди поприветствовала Лу с небольшой долей возмущения.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, привет, в следующий раз, можешь не орать у меня под окнами?</p><p> </p><p>       — Уже двенадцать часов утра, ты в курсе?</p><p> </p><p>       Вдруг, Лу задумался.</p><p> </p><p>       — Кхм... И правда, поздновато...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди встревоженно посмотрела на него.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты... Все еще не оправился?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу посмотрел на Мэнди и совершенно спокойным голосом ответил:</p><p>       — Нет, вчерашнее... «Происшествие» — всего лишь небольшое недоразумение.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага, как же... — подумала про себя Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       После нескольких секунд молчания, Лу продолжил говорить.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, и какова причина твоего визита?</p><p> </p><p>       — У меня как-бы с самого начала никакого плана не было, так что... Пойдем на главную площадь! Может Быть, там понадобится наша помощь.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу выдохнул и нехотя ответил «Хорошо».</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Лу и Мэнди очень удивились, когда увидели, что в классе никого нет. Все парты были пустыми, а роботы просто стояли на местах. Лу и раньше не очень хорошо относился к роботам, а когда они его заменили, то он и вовсе стал презирать их. Ему всегда казалось, что с этими роботами что-то не так. Но сейчас это не имело никакого значения для него.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это какой-то дебильный розыгрыш?</p><p> </p><p>       — Н-нет! — неуверенно ответила Мэнди. — Дорога к твоему дому занимает достаточно времени, но я не думала, что за этот промежуток может что-то произойти... — Мэнди огляделась по сторонам. — Может, у роботов спросить?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, они, похоже, единственные, кто знает, что произошло... — Лу с презрением посмотрел на роботов и отвернул голову в противоположную сторону.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди подошла и дотронулась до одного из роботов. Его глаза загорелись, а голова повернулась к ней.</p><p> </p><p>       — Извините, вы случайно не знаете, где сейчас все куклы?</p><p> </p><p>       — Произошло одно происшествие...</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди испугала подобная фраза.</p><p> </p><p>       — А что... Произ...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди не успела договорить свой вопрос, как услышала, что ее зовет знакомый голос.</p><p> </p><p>       — МЭНДИ! — Мокси бежала к подруге с очень взволнованным видом.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди повернулась и испуганным голосом спросила:</p><p>       — Что случилось?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну... Хе-хе... Утром ты меня не видела... Я просто вчера пообещала ученикам, что приведу на урок малыша... Но когда я проснулась, то поняла, что его нет рядом... Я видимо, его потеряла...</p><p> </p><p>       — Что. Ты. Сделала? — Мэнди чуть не потеряла дар речи после подобного утверждения.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу же просто закрыл лицо рукой. Он был разочарован, но не удивлен.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди стояла в недоумении, а Мокси виновата подняла взгляд на Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не хотелось бы это признавать, но... Похоже, нам понадобится твоя помощь. Ты ведь единственный, кто знает об этом месте АБСОЛЮТНО все...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу очень удивился просьбе Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ОНА просит помощи у МЕНЯ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Но... если я помогу ей, то однозначно вырасту в глазах всех кукол... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Что еще можно было ожидать от такой безответственной персоны... — Лу потер переносицу. — Роботов на поиски отправляли?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я всех кукол на уши подняла, и роботов тоже, но, если они вернулись, то видимо ничего не нашли...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза:</p><p>       — Ну не мог же он сквозь землю провалиться...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я знаю! Но его никто не может найти! Я очень волнуюсь и не знаю, что мне делать, и я видимо опять все испортила и...</p><p> </p><p>       — Хватит тараторить.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси резко замолчала, а Лу взялся за подбородок и начал ходить туда-сюда. Вдруг, он резко остановился. Мэнди пришла в себя и спросила:</p><p>       — Ты что-то придумал?</p><p> </p><p>       — Есть одна мысль... Но мне кое-что понадобится.</p><p> </p><p>       — И что же? — спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ключи. От моего старого... Дома, — Лу вдруг посмотрел на Мокси совершенно стеклянным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>      Мокси натянула улыбку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хе... Есть одна проблемка... Они у Окса.</p><p> </p><p>       — Забери их у него и принеси мне. В чем проблема?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, в ДАННЫЙ момент, я не знаю, где он...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу раздраженно вздохнул.</p><p> </p><p>       — Замечательно. Тогда мы втроем разделимся и поищем его.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу... А что ты хочешь найти у себя? — спросила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Помимо миллиона книг о том, как учить кукол, в моей библиотеке были книги об устройстве Университета. Тогда они мне были не нужны. Может быть, в них есть какая-то информация, о местах, которые мы не знаем. И может, ребенок где-то там...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ясно... Он ведь даже не знал об Университетском пляже, — подумала про себя Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       Троица обернулась, услышав гул толпы. Куклы начали возвращаться с провальных поисков малыша.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди! — к девушке подбежала Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — О, вы теперь друзья? — радостно спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага, — ответила Мэнди, обнимая Тару.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза:</p><p>       — Да-да, все это очень мило, но у нас сейчас есть дела поважнее.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы и его в это втянуть решили?</p><p> </p><p>       Все четверо обернулись на чей-то недовольный голос. Этот голос принадлежал Алану...</p><p> </p><p>       — О, Алан! Лу, познакомься, это кукла, которая отобрала у тебя звание самой угрюмой куклы мира!</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси не услышала никакой реакции и обернулась. Лу, Мэнди и Тара смотрели на Алана с презрением.</p><p> </p><p>       — Оу. Так вы знакомы.</p><p> </p><p>       — В отличие от тебя, Алан, мы хотя-бы что-то делаем, чтобы найти малыша! — сказала Тара уверенным голосом.</p><p> </p><p>      Алан был удивлен такой перемене характера.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я уже говорил, что понятия не имею, где ваше чадо.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да ты даже не пытался найти его!</p><p> </p><p>       — Он наверно устал. У него ведь вчера много дел было, — спокойным голосом сказал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Его еще здесь не хватало...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Что ему нужно?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Если он расскажет о том, что случилось вчера...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Алан нахмурился и уже готовился отвечать. Тара заметила это и сказала:</p><p>       — Алан... Уйди, пожалуйста.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот как... — Алан приподнял бровь и недовольно посмотрел на Тару. Очевидно, он не ожидал такого прилива уверенности в ней. Он сверлил Тару взглядом пару секунд, а затем повернулся и куда-то пошел.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара облегченно выдохнула. Мэнди положила ей на плечо руку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я в порядке. Он ведь мог...</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, я знаю...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, что происходит?! — Мокси с возмущением обратилась к Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ничего необычного... Алан и Лу просто немного повздорили вчера...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно... — ответила Мокси, прищурив глаза.</p><p> </p><p>        Пока девушки разбирались в ситуации, Лу стоял в недоумении.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Она прогнала его... Из-за меня...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Даже несмотря на то, что я...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу потянул руку к Таре, но она резко обернулась, и он тут же ее отдернул.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Д-да, я полагаю... — ответил Лу, отводя от куклы взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы собираемся искать Окса! Ты пойдешь со мной, я хочу узнать тебя получше! А Мэнди и Лу пойдут искать в Агливиль! — радостно воскликнула Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорош... — Тара не успела договорить, как Мокси схватила ее за руку и куда-то побежала.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди улыбнулась им вслед и повернулась к Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Идем?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, конечно...</p><p> </p><p>       Они направились искать кролика в Агливиль. Лу не очень хотел быть в этом городе, и не очень хотел встретить Окса...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу, ты, видимо, не очень хорошо относишься к роботам?</p><p> </p><p>       — С чего ты решила?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, ты странновато на них смотрел и не разговаривал с ними в классе, я понимаю, что они как бы заменили тебя, но все-же...</p><p> </p><p>       — Мне на них все равно. К тому же ты и остальные куклы тоже иногда ведете уроки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, но у нас не часто это получается... К тому же... Я заметила, что обучение заметно замедлилось...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — В любом случае, это больше не мое дело...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно, давай, наверное, разделимся...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу и не заметил, как он и Мэнди дошли до Агливиля и немного растерялся.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я пойду налево, а ты направо!</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу пошел по указанному ему направлению. Он прошел несколько улиц и чуть ли не молился о том, чтобы он не нашел своего старого друга.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Пожалуйста, пусть его найдет Мэнди...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу недовольно выдохнул и обернулся. За ним стоял Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эээ... Привет, мне нужны ключи от моего дома, Мокси сказала, что они у тебя. Я собираюсь поискать там информацию о скрытых местах Университета... Ты же знаешь, что случилось?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да хорошо, пойдем ко мне... — Окс повернулся и открыл дверь дома напротив него.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Мэнди.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Похоже, что Мэнди специально указала Лу это направление...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу недовольно выдохнул и зашел в дом Окса. Потолки были очень низкие, они буквально упирались Лу в голову. Но он не придал этому большого значения и благополучно ударился об люстру.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты в порядке? — Окс очень взволнованным голосом поинтересовался о состоянии Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Пустяк...</p><p> </p><p>       Окс отвернулся и подошел к сундуку, стоявшему около стены. Как назло, ключей не оказалось на поверхности. Пару секунд он искал их в тишине, а затем решил немного «разрядить» обстановку разговорами.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Сначала искал малыша в Университете, а потом ушел в Агливиль. Но здесь уже и без меня все проверили... Вот я и решил уйти домой...</p><p> </p><p>       — Да-да, очень интересная история, ты там скоро?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, уже нашел...</p><p> </p><p>       Окс повернулся к Лу и протянул ему ключи. Лу выхватил их, сунул в карман пиджака и пошел к выходу, на этот раз обойдя злополучную люстру.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс смотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру Лу. Они опять обменялись какой-то парочкой слов... Но Оксу хотелось, чтобы все было иначе... Чтобы они снова начали нормально общаться... Чтобы они с Лу снова были друзьями...</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу... Мы... Не можем снова стать друзьями?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу резко остановился. Он определенно не ожидал такого вопроса. Лу повернулся и с удивлением в глазах спросил:</p><p>       — Что... Ты сказал?</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди была права! Мы не должны были тебя бросать на произвол судьбы! Ты ведь... Как и мы, ты... Был с самого начала... Обречен... А я... Я даже не попытался дать тебе второй шанс! У меня не хватило уверенности... Я... Совершил ошибку...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Хватит нам избегать друг друга...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — А я... С тех пор, как отправил тебя в топку, только и совершал одни ошибки... Тогда... Тогда я тоже должен был помочь, а не сдаться...</p><p> </p><p>       Окс подбежал к Лу и обнял его. Лу уже давно никто не обнимал. А это довольно приятное чувство... Он обнял Окса в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>       — Забудем все прошлые обиды?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, — ответил Лу, улыбаясь. — Ладно, мне еще механическую задницу ребенка спасать, — он определенно еще не был готов к долгим дружеским разговорам и объятиям. Придется ему снова привыкать...</p><p> </p><p>       — Угу, — Окс немного отошел от Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу поправил пиджак и повернулся к двери.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я верю в тебя! — уверенно сказал Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — А? — Лу повернул голову к Оксу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я верю, что ты сможешь найти его. И что ты... Пройдешь куклорубку.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу грустно улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>       — Будешь помогать?</p><p> </p><p>       — А тебе нужна моя помощь? — удивленно спросил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мне любая помощь понадобится, а особенно твоя. Ты посмышлёней Мокси будешь.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс вдруг нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да шучу я, шучу. Идешь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Д-да, хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс и Лу вышли из дома, у которого их уже ждала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Ну да, как я и подозревал...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Так вы помирились? — довольным голосом спросила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эээ...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага, что-то типа того! — ответил Окс, закинув лапу на шею.</p><p> </p><p>       — Отлично! Убили сразу двух зайцев!</p><p> </p><p>       Окс нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это поговорка такая... — виновато сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Странноватые выражения у вас с Лу...</p><p> </p><p>       — Прямо как у всей компашки Мокси... — шепнул Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ничего, идем уже!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Троица добралась до дома Лу. С тех пор, как портал починили, к этому дому никто не подходил. Несмотря на то, что его тоже изрисовали, он выглядел определенно не так, как все остальные дома. В глазах абсолютно всех кукол это здание навсегда останется домом Лу и напоминанием о не очень приятном прошлом.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу хотел достать ключи, но услышал, что его кто-то зовет. Он поднял голову и увидел, что к дому приближаются Тара и Мокси. Тара выглядела немного уставшей...</p><p> </p><p>       — Мэнди, она устроила мне настоящий допрос!</p><p> </p><p>       — Скоро привыкнешь, — сказала Мэнди, улыбаясь.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара повернула голову и увидела Окса.</p><p> </p><p>       — О, он с нами?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага, и видимо они с Лу помирились! — воскликнула Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — О, это очень здорово!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза и выдохнул.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно, давайте уже пойдем внутрь. Я попросила Тьюсдэй, Кэти и Лидию за всем присмотреть. Но задерживаться надолго нам не желательно... Нужно побыстрее найти малыша, — сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       Все кивнули ей и повернулись к двери.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу достал ключ и вставил его в замочную скважину. Он надавил на дверцы, и они с грохотом открылись. На кукол хлынул поток пыли, от которого все начали кашлять.</p><p> </p><p>       Откашлявшись, Лу поднял свой взгляд на коридор своего прошлого дома. Он выдохнул и коротко сказал:</p><p>       — Идем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. О прошлом и о настоящем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Как только Лу зашел в свой старый дом, на него тут же напала странная тоска и раздражение. Учитывая то, что он перестал любить себя так, как раньше, все эти картины и статуи с его изображениями казались ему очень глупыми. Мокси усердно пыталась сдержать смех, но у нее это не сильно получилось.</p><p> </p><p>       — Поворачиваем.</p><p> </p><p>       Миновав главный зал, куклы зашли за незаметный поворот и оказались у большой деревянной двери. Лу повернул ручку, и на кукол снова полетела пыль. Стряхнув с пиджака последние пылинки, Лу посмотрел внутрь комнаты.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Давно меня здесь не было...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Комната была довольно маленькой. В ней стояло всего лишь два стеллажа, стол, стул и лампа. На одном из стеллажей были книги с правилами Университета и инструкциями по обучению кукол. А на другом стеллаже находились книги, подробно описывающие устройство Университета, а в частности, Куклорубки. Книг на нем находилось значительно меньше.</p><p> </p><p>      Все пятеро вошли в комнату.</p><p> </p><p>       — Разберем этот стеллаж. На нем должно быть хоть что-то. Только не тратьте время на ненужные книги...</p><p> </p><p>       — О, это же та самая книга! — крикнула Мокси, увидев на противоположном стеллаже толстенную книгу с надписью <em>«Законы Университета совершенства».</em></p><p> </p><p>       Лу нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я вроде бы сказал не тратить время на ерунду. Вы все равно наплевали на большинство правил, описанных там.</p><p> </p><p>       — Справедливо...</p><p> </p><p>      Лу выдохнул и подошел к нужному стеллажу. Он взял с собой несколько книг. Также сделали и все остальные. Лу сел за стол. Всем остальным пришлось сесть на пол. Окс и Мокси пристроились возле стола, Мэнди и Тара сели подальше.</p><p> </p><p>       — Читайте все внимательно. И давайте не будем мешать друг-другу.</p><p> </p><p>       Все просто сидели и молча искали информацию. Но несмотря на это, Лу чувствовал себя как-то... Странно...</p><p> </p><p>       Он чувствовал, что действительно занимается чем-то важным. И не один, а...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       С друзьями?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Он не ожидал, что так быстро примирится с Оксом. Но ему уже надоели их прятки друг от друга... Он посчитал, что если они снова попытаются стать друзьями, то он станет... Лучше. Он станет лучше понимать других... Поймет, каково это — быть чьим-то другом. Называть себя другом Мэнди и остальных в комнате он не осмеливался, а другом Окса, он конечно уже когда-то был... Но это было очень давно... Кроме этого, он подумал о том, что если они с Оксом примерятся... То... Может быть... Он наконец-то сможет сделать кого-то <em><b>счастливым...</b></em></p><p> </p><p>       Окс, в свою очередь, уже давно хотел искупить вину перед Лу. Он очень много думал о том, как все могло сложиться, будь они более разумны. Но сделанного не воротишь, правда? Потеря механического ребенка — настоящая трагедия для всех кукол. А во времена трагедий нужно объединяться.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы примерно час просидели в тишине. Для Мокси и Окса это уже было невыносимо.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! У тебя по-любому книга поинтересней! Дай посмотреть! Мне уже надоело всю эту муть читать! — Мокси начала пытаться забраться на стол Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Поддерживаю! — Окс к ней присоединился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, вы чего творите?! Я же просил не мешать! — Лу с недоумением кричал на кукол и пытался столкнуть их локтями.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси и Окс перестали цепляться за стол. Вместо этого они зацепились за плечи Лу. Мокси — за левое, а Окс — за правое. Лу пришлось смириться с этим.</p><p> </p><p>       — Будете читать страницы справа... И побыстрее... — проговорил Лу сквозь зубы.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Тара слегка рассмеялись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Он и вправду очень сильно изменился... Я уверена, что поступила правильно, дав ему второй шанс... — подумала про себя Тара. — Он, наверное, уже не помнит, что случилось тогда... Оно и к лучшему...</p><p> </p><p>       Но Тара была не права. Ведь Лу... <em><b>Все</b></em> вспомнил.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       С тех пор, как Лу отвел Окса к топке, прошло уже несколько месяцев. Он уже практически не думал об этом. Вокруг него уже начался строиться своеобразный культ. Лу упивался своей популярностью. И порой он даже выходил за рамки дозволенного... Он начал оскорблять практически всех, кого считал хуже себя. Однако... Такое поведение иногда приводит к плохим последствиям...</p><p> </p><p>       В новой партии кукол было очень «Надоедливая» для Лу девушка. Ее звали Тара. Она была слишком сильной энтузиасткой и оптимисткой. Даже несмотря на то, что Лу постоянно ее упрекал, она никак не менялась. Наверное, она бесила его, потому что... Она напоминала ему Окса... Которого он пытался забыть. Забыть это ничтожное недоразумение...</p><p> </p><p>       Очередной урок. У Лу было заранее испорчено настроение. Несмотря на то, что у Тары была не очень выдающиеся внешность, ее все время отличали ее горящие глаза. Все куклы были либо просто радостными, либо вовсе сидели со скучающими лицами. Лу не успел и слова сказать, как Тара потянула руку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Есть вопросы? — крайне недовольным голосом спросил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Когда у нас назначена Куклорубка?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза.</p><p> </p><p>       — Через два дня. Обычно обучение проходит быстрее. Нет идей, почему?</p><p> </p><p>       Тара смутилась.</p><p> </p><p>         На самом деле, обучение проходило как обычно. Но Лу просто хотелось задеть Тару и утихомирить ее. Ведь все должны обращать внимание только на него.</p><p> </p><p>       — У меня вот есть. Но озвучивать я их, пожалуй, не буду. И кстати, на твоем месте я бы поумерил свой пыл. Твое поведение слишком вызывающие. Не дефект ли это? — Лу пристально посмотрел на Тару. Ее яркий взгляд начал постепенно потухать. Ей никогда не говорили, что она дефектна. Особенно перед толпой кукол...</p><p> </p><p>       Тара начала слышать смешки за спиной.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты ведь помнишь, что случается с дефектными куклами?</p><p> </p><p>       Девушка опустила взгляд на парту.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, так что?</p><p> </p><p>       — Их сжигают... — ответила кукла безучастным голосом.</p><p> </p><p>       — И?</p><p> </p><p>       — И... Они никогда не пройдут Куклорубку...</p><p> </p><p>       — Правильно. Очень надеюсь, что ты не одна из таких, — Лу повернулся и начал писать что-то на доске. Тара медленно подняла свой взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>        Все куклы начали смеяться. Сарказм Лу для них был слишком очевиден. Несмотря на то, что Лу часто говорил в ее сторону колкие словечки, именно эти слова заставили ее задуматься.</p><p> </p><p>       — А что, если он прав? Я... Не... Правильная... Дефектная... — Таре хотелось сжаться от злых взглядов и ее собственных мыслей.</p><p> </p><p>      Тара уверенно подняла свой взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу со всеми так разговаривает. Я не первая и не последняя. Нужно проще ко всему относиться... Я все вытерплю, — подумала про себя девушка.</p><p> </p><p>       Она улыбнулась. Все куклы удивились такому странному поведению куклы. Лу повернулся и, увидев улыбающуюся Тару, тяжело выдохнул, и вновь развернулся.</p><p> </p><p>       Несмотря на все попытки Лу утихомирить Тару, она никак не успокаивалась. Целый день она бегала по Университету и предлагала помощь другим куклам. Он удивился еще сильнее, когда на следующий день она принесла ему стопку каких-то бумаг.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу! Я тут набросала пару идей для...</p><p> </p><p>       — Меня совершенно не интересуют твои бездарные идеи. Ты... Кем вообще себя возомнила? — Лу повернулся к Таре лицом и угрожающе посмотрел на нее.</p><p> </p><p>       Тару испугал этот взгляд. Она действительно надеялась на понимание со стороны Лу... Это было наивно с ее стороны...</p><p> </p><p>       — Только Я принимаю тут какие-то решения. И Я решаю, что будут делать все остальные. Твоя «помощь» совершенно никому не сдалась. Тебе ясно?</p><p> </p><p>       Кукла неуверенно кивнула головой.</p><p> </p><p>       — Но Лу, мы должны учитывать предложения всех кукол... — робот, стоявший неподалеку от Лу, внезапно заговорил.</p><p> </p><p>       — Замечательно... Завтра, возле моего дома подойдешь ко мне. У меня нет времени на тебя сегодня.</p><p> </p><p>       Кукла вновь кивнула головой и развернулась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Бездарна... — Тара шла в смятении. Она попыталась отогнать от себя плохие мысли, но у нее это плохо получалось. Как только она вошла в свой дом, все бумаги, которые она приносила Лу, вывались из ее рук. Ноги подкосились, и она опустилась на пол.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Ничего не решаю... И я... Дефектна... Нет... Ничего страшного... Это ведь не правда... Я... Все... Вытерплю...</p><p> </p><p>       Тара смахнула с лица слезы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Почему я... Это все несерьезно... Простые оскорбления... В них ничего нету...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       И кстати, на твоем месте я бы поумерил свой пыл. Твое поведение слишком вызывающие. Не дефект ли это?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Меня не сожгут... Я... — голос Тары стал дрожать сильнее, а слезы уже не удавалась сдерживать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Почему он... Говорит так... Он больше никому такого не говорил... Я... Я и вправду... <b>Дефектная?</b></p><p> </p><p>       — Мне нужно собраться... Завтра важный день, — Тара вытерла слезы и собрала бумаги с пола.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это ведь... Хорошие идеи? — Тара опустила свой взгляд. Она поднялась и села на кровать. Она пыталась настроить себя на позитивные мысли, но вместо этого она прокручивала в голове слова Лу.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Тара проснулась, но совершенно не чувствовала себя отдохнувшей. Она быстро привела себя в порядок и поспешила на встречу с Лу. Она стала сомневаться, действительно ли ей стоит идти. Но, придет она или нет — у Лу скорее всего будет одна реакция. А так... Может быть, он действительно прислушается к ней?</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно нет... Не нужно было мне соваться с самого начала...</p><p> </p><p>       Тара дошла до главной площади. У самого большого дома ее уже поджидал Лу. Она дошла до него и протянула бумаги. Он перебирал их с совершенно спокойным лицом.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это все?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу тяжело выдохнул.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты действительно думаешь, что ради твоей прихоти мы будем менять что-то в конструкции Куклорубки?</p><p> </p><p>       — Но это не моя прихоть! Я предложила испытания, которые действительно покажут, готова ли кукла к Большому Миру! Покажут, что они смогут принести детям счастье!</p><p> </p><p>       — СЧАСТЬЕ?! — Лу вдруг поднял свой голос. — Ты понятия не имеешь об этом! Куклы, прошедшие Куклорубку попадают в Большой Мир. Ты считаешь, что это несправедливое испытание?</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет же! Я просто предложила...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я ГОВОРИЛ, что меня не интересуют твои предложения!</p><p> </p><p>       — Но...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эти роботы — пустые болванки! Мне нужно было отделаться от них вчера. А тебя... Тебя давно нужно было поставить на место. Ты не такая, как все. Ты определенно... Дефектная.</p><p> </p><p>       — И ЧТО С ТОГО? — Тара вдруг накричала на Лу. — Какая разница? Куклы нужны, чтобы приносить детям счастье! Остальное — не важно!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Как она только смеет...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот значит, как... Ты считаешь, что и дефектные куклы могут принести счастье.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты случаем не забыла, что делают с дефектными куклами? Хочешь, чтобы тебя сожгли? — Лу подошел к Таре ближе. — Ты сейчас же заберешь свои слова назад. И навсегда запомнишь, что ты никчемна. И разумеется то, что ты только всем мешаешь.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет, — уверенно ответила Тара. — Ты ошибаешься. Во всем, что говоришь.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот как... — Лу ухмыльнулся. — Ушастый, подойди-ка сюда.</p><p> </p><p>       Одна из кукол подошла к Лу. Он вручил ему бумаги. Он не считал Тару дефектной на полном серьезе. Но поставить ее на место он уже посчитал делом принципа.</p><p> </p><p>       — Раздай остальным. Это идеи нашей дорогой Тары. Обязательно расскажите, что вы о них думаете.</p><p> </p><p>       — П-подожди! — Тара попыталась отобрать бумаги у куклы, но у нее этого не получилось.</p><p> </p><p>       — Подрастеряла свою уверенность?</p><p> </p><p>       По всей улице постепенно начал раздаваться смех.</p><p> </p><p>       — Почему... Они смеются?</p><p> </p><p>       <em>— Эй, ты только глянь! «Попытаться войти в диалог с роботом-младенцем». Она серьезно?</em></p><p> </p><p>       <em>— Эй, а это еще лучше. «Прохождение препятствий по парам».</em></p><p> </p><p>       <em>— Смотрите! Вы еще этого не видели!</em></p><p> </p><p>       — Н... Нет... Почему?</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь, я бы мог остановить их, но... Ты же сама сказала, что я во всем не прав, — с насмешкой сказал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>        — <em>Она действительно думала, что Лу послушает ее? Как глупо! Лу никого не слушает! Особенно таких отбитых, как она...</em></p><p> </p><p>       — Это не правда... Я... Это... Вытерплю...</p><p> </p><p>       Несколько кукол пытались отобрать у других бумаги, но тех, кто был согласен с Лу, конечно же, было больше. Эти бумаги летали по всей улице. Некоторые их рвали, а некоторые втаптывали в землю.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я...</p><p> </p><p>       — <em>Она уж точно не пройдет Куклорубку. Она мыслит, как ребенок, хотя наоборот, должна понимать, как лучше делать не надо. </em></p><p> </p><p>       — Нет...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       — Какие глупые идеи!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Со всех сторон слышался смех. Тара хотела, чтобы все это закончилось...</p><p> </p><p>       — Хватит с меня...</p><p> </p><p>        Тара повернулась к Лу. Он, разумеется стоял с улыбкой на лице.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Больше не доставлю проблем. Даю слово...</p><p> </p><p>        Девушка развернулась и начала бежать. Лу, разумеется, не предал этому большого значения. Ей вслед сыпались оскорбления, которые она пыталась игнорировать. Она просто бежала, куда глаза глядят. А из головы так и не вылетало все, что она услышала... Тара и не заметила, как добежала до странной трубы. Она никогда не была в этой местности...</p><p> </p><p>       — Это... Похоже на туннель. Куда он ведет...?</p><p> </p><p>       Ей уже нечего было терять. У нее совершенно не было желания возвращаться в Университет.</p><p> </p><p>       Она посмотрела вперед.</p><p> </p><p>       — Куда угодно... Лишь бы подальше от этого места...</p><p> </p><p>       Тара забралась внутрь. Она долго шла вперед и наткнулась на развилку. В дали одного из путей она увидела заколоченные доски. А на другом пути виднелся свет... Туда она и решила пойти. Свет слепил ей глаза. Она просто шла вперед и в один момент чуть не сорвалась вниз.</p><p> </p><p>       — Оу! — Тара посмотрела вниз. — Как высоко...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй! А ты еще кто?! — высокая синяя кукла с кошачьими ушами и одним глазом заметила девушку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хех... Какой странный...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я? Странный? Ты бы на себя посмотрела!</p><p> </p><p>       — Прости... Не мог бы ты мне помочь слезть?</p><p> </p><p>       Через несколько минут Тара спустилась по веревке, которую ей скинула кукла. Ей повезло, что ее новый знакомый жил рядом с трубой. Как только она наступила на землю, на нее посыпались вопросы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты кто?! Ты кукла?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну конечно, я кукла... А... Что это за место?</p><p> </p><p>       — Агливиль! Прекрасное пристанище для всех уродцев!</p><p> </p><p>       — Агливиль... Это место определенно мне подойдет...</p><p> </p><p>       Одноглазый заметил смятение куклы и спросил, все ли у нее в порядке.</p><p> </p><p>       — Значит тут живут такие же, как ты?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... А что?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты... Не мог бы меня... Приютить? Я не хочу возвращаться назад...</p><p> </p><p>       — Назад? Это... Куда?</p><p> </p><p>       — В одно... Ужасное место... Где тебя никто не поддержит... И где ты должен следовать всем указаниям одной важной особы...</p><p> </p><p>       Собеседник Тары, хоть и не очень ей доверял, но проникнулся к ней сожалением. Он отвел ее в свой дом. Там, она рассказала обо всем, что с ней случилось.</p><p> </p><p>       — Так... Дефектные куклы не могут пройти Куклорубку, Тара?</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет, Алан... Они считай никто... Мы... Никто...</p><p> </p><p>       — Но... Если бы этот Лу не обнаружил, что ты дефектна... Ты бы прошла Куклорубку?</p><p> </p><p>       — Не знаю... В любом случае, нам ничего не светит в этом месте... Агливиль — наше пристанище...</p><p> </p><p>       В этот же день в Университете проходила очередная Куклорубка. Лу спутал Тару с другой блондинкой и благополучно забыл об этой ситуации. После, подобных случаев не повторялось, а Лу еще сильнее стал влиять на кукол и отодвинул контроль роботов на второй план...</p><p> </p><p>       Все это время Алан старался меньше светиться, а Тара практически не выходила на улицу. Если Тара за все время пребывания в Агливиле стала еще больше сомневаться в себе, то Алан с каждым днем пропитывался все большей ненавистью к Лу. Несмотря на то, что Тара отличалась от него буквально во всем, еще никто до нее не относился к нему так по-доброму. Она стала его первым другом.</p><p> </p><p>       Когда Мокси и ее друзья объединили Агливиль и Университет, Алан понял, что он наконец-то сможет убедить Тару вернуться... Он никогда не считал, что дефектные куклы никчемны... Но переубедить в этом Тару у него, до сих пор, не получилось. Когда Алан узнал, что Лу больше не глава Университета, он решил пробраться туда вместе с Тарой, притворившись новыми куклами.</p><p> </p><p>       Несмотря на то, что Лу убил в ней веру в себя, она никогда не хотела ему отомстить. В отличие от Алана, который преисполнился злобой, она не хотела стать такой, как Лу. Поэтому она решила быть милосердной. А когда Алан сказал ей, что отомстит ему за нее, она не смогла его остановить... Иронично, но теперь и Лу, и Тара чувствовали вину друг перед другом...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Черт... Здесь ничего нет... Не может же такого быть... — Лу внезапно прервал тишину.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... У нас тоже ничего... — грустным голосом сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>      Мокси и Оксу надоело читать бесполезную книгу, и они слезли с плеч Лу. Лу же просмотрел названия всех книг, которые куклы уже прочли.</p><p> </p><p>       — Подождите... Никто не брал книгу о механике Куклорубке, так?</p><p> </p><p>        Все куклы кивнули. Лу поднялся со стула и подошел к стеллажу. Он взял нужную ему книгу и пробежался взглядом по оглавлению.</p><p> </p><p>       — У меня появилась кое-какая идея... Глава 10... «Производственный отдел»...</p><p> </p><p>       — Что это значит? — спросила Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — Скорее всего здесь идет речь о механизмах, расположенных под Куклорубкой...</p><p> </p><p>       — Под Куклорубкой... Неужели младенец... — Мэнди вдруг соскочила с места.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нужно было сразу взять эту книгу... Даже если просто логически подумать, то должно быть место, где его можно будет починить. В самой Куклорубке этого определенно нельзя сделать. Так, что он должен быть там. Единственная проблема — понять, как туда попасть.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу пробежал глазами по страничкам главы. Вскоре он нашел нужные ему слова.</p><p> </p><p>       — «В правом нижнем углу сундука в прихожей Куклорубки находится кнопка перехода в производственный отдел... Нажав на крайнюю доску, комната опустится вниз. Карты отдела находятся под стеллажом...»</p><p> </p><p>       Лу остановился читать и посмотрел на стеллаж. Под нижней полкой располагалась ручка, которую он всегда считал декоративной... Он потянул за нее и перед куклами показались чертежи и карты.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ничего себе! И ты обо всем этом не знал?! — воскликнула Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет, не знал... — недовольно ответил Лу, доставая содержимое ящика. Он сбросил все на стол. К нему подошли Мэнди и Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — Так... Тут есть место, помеченное как «Ремонтный отсек»</p><p> </p><p>       — Видимо, наш путь лежит именно туда... — проговорила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй! Нам ничего не видно! — недовольно проговорила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Завтра увидите. Сейчас уже поздно идти туда. Да и мы все уже устали... Оставим все, как есть и уйдем отсюда. На сегодня достаточно, — сказал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! Можно мы с Оксом возьмем свод законов? Мы устроим опрос среди всех кукол и перепишем их!</p><p> </p><p>       — Валяйте. Он все равно уже бесполезен.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси и Окс забрали книгу и потащили ее из библиотеки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу, пока! Доброй ночи! — радостно сказал Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тебе... Тоже... — неуверенно ответил Лу. Он был удивлен, что Окс пожелал ему доброй ночи... Но ему и вправду было приятно это слышать.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Тара улыбнулись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду. Завтра встретимся тут же? — спросила Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, — сухо ответил Лу. Он все еще не знал, как разрешить прошлые неурядицы с Тарой...</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Лу вышли последними. Уже наступил вечер. Небо было залито светло-оранжевым светом. Легкий ветерок колебал растения. Лу вдохнул свежий воздух, закрыл дом и посмотрел на ключи.</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь, ты бы мог...</p><p> </p><p>       — Нет. Это больше не мой дом, — сказал Лу, перебив Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Точно... Знаешь, я так и не поняла, почему ты не изучил практически ничего об Университете.</p><p> </p><p>       — Наверное потому что пытался смириться со своей участью и держать в голове все эти тупые правила.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты ведь... Видел наших создателей?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... Это были девушка и парень. Девушка была определенно добрее. Но, для них, по всей видимости, было важно как можно быстрее закончить свои разработки. И я им в этом поспособствовал...</p><p> </p><p>       — Они не должны были так поступать с тобой... Это они внушили тебе, что ты...</p><p> </p><p>       — Просто прототип? Да.</p><p> </p><p>       — И закрепили это в правилах, по всей видимости... Но! Мы ведь сегодня выяснили, что эти правила больше никому не нужны, так?</p><p> </p><p>       — К чему это ты?</p><p> </p><p>       — К тому, что ты обязательно пройдешь Куклорубку!</p><p> </p><p>      Лу удивленно посмотрел на Мэнди. Она улыбалась. Он тут же отвел взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Для начала нам нужно хотя-бы вытащить этого младенца...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага! И у нас это точно получится! Ну, я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, уже поздно...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу смотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Мэнди и Окс, похоже уверены, что я пройду Куклорубку... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Он улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Я тоже на это надеюсь...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси и Окс притащили свод законов и оставили его на столе главной улицы Агливиля.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси, нам нужно отдохнуть! Завтра важный день!</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаю! Но мне интересно, что за глупые правила были написаны здесь!</p><p> </p><p>       — Просмотри их недолго и пойдем уже!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       «Правило 1 — Все куклы, <b>исключая прототип</b>, имеют право пройти Куклорубку».</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Как-то депрессивно... — подумала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мокси! Пойдем! Уже поздно!</p><p> </p><p>       — Иду!</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси еще раз взглянула на книгу и закрыла ее.</p><p> </p><p>       — Неужели там еще куча подобных правил...? Кажется, мне стало более понятным поведение Лу...</p><p> </p><p>       Она задумалась. Но после очередного крика Окса она поспешила пойти за ним. Завтра им предстоит пройти действительно важное испытание...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (Не)Секретная операция</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       — Может, пойдем без них? — усталым голосом спросил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно нет! Мы не справимся втроем! — недовольным голосом ответила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди, Лу и Тара никак не могли дождаться Окса и Мокси. Лу уже начал подозревать что-то неладное...</p><p> </p><p>       Вскоре, на горизонте появилась запоздавшая парочка. Ну, как парочка... С ними были Тьюсдэй, Китти и Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! Почему ты не позвал нас? Мы ведь специалисты по секретным операциям! — сказала Китти недовольным голосом.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу раздраженно выдохнул и ответил:</p><p>       — Это должна была быть секретная операция.... Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, я немного проговорилась... Они ведь идеально справлялись с твоими поручениями! Нам они точно понадобятся! — Мокси нервно улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да не парься! Вся слава в любом случае достанется тебе, мы тебя как-то не очень красиво кинули, так что за нами должок! — проговорила Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       Тьюсдэй, к удивлению, ничего не сказала и просто взволнованно смотрела по сторонам.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно. Только не мешайтесь под ногами, — ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Он еще с первого знакомства с этими девушками не особо полагался на них, но они действительно выполняли работу практически безупречно. Их «предательство» не сильно ударило по нему, но то, что они пытаются ему помочь, его удивило... Только вот это удивление, он, разумеется никому не покажет.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я надеюсь, что больше не будет никаких сюрпризов, — Лу приподнял бровь и недовольно взглянул на Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Разумеется! Сегодня абсолютно все куклы будут в Агливиле! Сначала тренировка, а потом вечеринка! До утра нас никто не потревожит!</p><p> </p><p>       — Что-ж, ваша мания к вечеринкам хоть раз оказалась полезной... Все карты и чертежи у Тары в рюкзаке. Готовы идти?</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы уверенно кивнули.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара повернулась в сторону стадиона первой и тут же развернулась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Кх-м... А давайте пойдем другой дорогой? — она натянула улыбку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что случилось? — Лу развернулся и увидел... Алана.</p><p> </p><p>       — У тебя такая супер-способность, все портить своим появлением? — раздраженно спросил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Очень смешно. Я все слышал и пойду с вами.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди и Тара резко нахмурились. Лу же оставался спокойным.</p><p> </p><p>       — По выражениям лиц некоторых из этой чудесной группы, я предвижу отказ. И какова причина? — Алан ухмыльнулся.</p><p> </p><p>       То, что Алан пробил левое плечо Лу, было весомой причиной, но Мэнди и Тара не могли ее озвучить. И уж тем более Лу... Если они откажут ему без объяснения, то это будет подозрительно. И в таком случае, он, скорее всего, сам все расскажет...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, я знаю, что у Лу и Алана были какие-то терки, но мы должны дать и ему шанс! К тому же у нас под боком три профессиональные шпионки! Ну, на всякий случай... — сказала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу, Мэнди и Тара переглянулись. Им придется согласиться.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я с тебя глаз не спущу, — сказал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Попытаешься что-то вытворить, и мы тебя оставим там же, ясно? — яростно проговорила Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — Разумеется, — ответил Алан все с той же ухмылкой.</p><p> </p><p>       Троица, безусловно, понимала, что Алан попытается что-то испортить. Но для них согласиться взять Алана было наиболее оптимальным вариантом...</p><p> </p><p>       Окс и девушки-шпионки же стояли в полном недоумении. Они вообще не понимали, что происходит.</p><p> </p><p>       — Если к нам прилипнет кто-то еще, я точно сойду с ума, — сказал Лу, вздохнув.</p><p> </p><p>       — Идем. Мы должны быть аккуратны, — спокойно сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       На улицах не было никого, кроме роботов. Хотя, даже роботов было мало, ведь половина из них следила за тренировками в Агливиле. А те, что были в Университете, искали малыша. Так что, спасательную группу Лу никто не потревожит. Однако, атмосфера в этой группе была... Слегка напряженной. В ней было три куклы, которые нормально относятся к Лу, три куклы, которые решили помочь из чувства вины, одна кукла, которая полностью ненавидит его и одна, перед которой Лу жутко виноват. Он ощущал себя не очень приятно...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Нужно как-нибудь наладить отношения с ними...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! А если мы там потеряемся? — Мокси вдруг прервала тишину, в которой куклы шли к стадиону.</p><p> </p><p>       — В этом случае практически все куклы будут искать тебя... Роботы видели, куда мы уходили. К тому же Куклорубка будет включена. У каждой карты и чертежа есть еще по две копии в моем старом доме... Разломать окно и влезть внутрь для каждой куклы будет только в радость. Но, лучше будет, если мы управимся до утра.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно...</p><p> </p><p>       Через некоторое время куклы подошли к стадиону. Все начали спускаться по ступенькам, следуя за Лу. Тара и Алан разглядывали трибуны и экраны, которые видели в первый раз. Лу же просто смотрел под ноги. Это место вызывало у него неприятные воспоминания. Впрочем, как практически все места в Университете... Как только куклы наступили на поле, Лу сказал:</p><p>       — Стойте пока тут.</p><p> </p><p>        Он подошел к одному из деревьев и потянул за ветку. С грохотом, из-под земли начала появляется Куклорубка. Лу повернул голову и оглядел ее безучастным взглядом. Он простоял несколько секунд и вернулся к своей группе.</p><p> </p><p>       — Теперь можем идти. Зайдем прямо через дверь.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу отворил дверь ключами, которые лежали у него в пиджаке. Перед куклами появилась знакомая гостиная...</p><p> </p><p>       — Навивает воспоминания... — проговорила Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       — Еще какие, — недовольным голосом сказал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Оу. Точно...</p><p> </p><p>       — Умеешь ты тупость сказануть, — Китти закрыла свое лицо рукой.</p><p> </p><p>       Лидия собиралась сказать что-то в ответ, но ее перебил Лу:</p><p>       — Прекратите собачится. Этого нам еще не хватало.</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы тут же угомонились. Лу выдохнул и подошел к сундуку.</p><p> </p><p>       — О! Это же тот самый! — воскликнула Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... Тот самый... — проговорил Лу, сжав зубы.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди и Окс нервно переглянулись. Они представляли, что подобные фразы будут сыпаться на Лу, но сейчас их друг выглядел крайне раздраженным. Это еще и учитывая то, что Алан толком ничего не сказал за время их пути. Дальше, похоже, будет сложновато...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! — внезапно заговорил Окс. — Не волнуйся, в следующий раз, когда ты окажешься здесь, ты точно заработаешь себе проход в Большой Мир!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Вот как...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу задумался и грустно посмотрел на злополучный сундук. Он стоял спиной ко всем куклам, поэтому никто не мог догадаться о том, что он чувствует. Все куклы стояли молча, и лишь Алан закатил глаза из-за взбесившей его фразы Окса. Через несколько секунд Лу открыл сундук и протянул руку к его правой боковой стенке. Он нажал на крайнюю досточку и гостиная начала трястись. Все куклы пытались удержать равновесие.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лучше сядьте на пол, а то можете свалиться. Это все-таки платформа. Сейчас она опустится, и мы окажемся внутри Куклорубки.</p><p> </p><p>       Тряска была действительно сильной, так что куклам пришлось последовать указанию Лу. Сам же он повернулся к куклам спиной и спокойно стоял на ногах. Это, безусловно, очень удивило остальных...</p><p> </p><p>       Через несколько секунд платформа полностью опустилась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это и есть механизм Куклорубки... — сказал Лу, оглядываясь по сторонам. Перед куклами находилась различные трубы и двигатели. Все вокруг работало и ходило ходуном. Монотонный серый цвет и неприятный запах очень сильно давили на атмосферу...</p><p> </p><p>       — Здесь очень опасно... — проговорила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Определенно. Тара, подай карту.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара кивнула и тут же полезла в свой рюкзак. Алан окинул ее недовольным взглядом. Рюкзак девушки был точно таким же, как рюкзак куклы. Видимо, это он подарил его ей когда-то...</p><p> </p><p>       Блондинка протянула Лу карту. Он тут же развернул ее. К нему подошли остальные и начали смотреть на запутанное изображение.</p><p> </p><p>       — Здесь очень много развилок. И еще больше механизмов. Ни к чему не прикасайтесь. Мы должны быть очень осторожны, иначе кому-нибудь может оторвать голову. Нам нужно попасть в место, обведенное кругом. Ясно?</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы, кроме Алана, Мокси и Окса, нервно кивнули.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не ясно! Нам ничего не видно! — Мокси вырвала карту и начала ее рассматривать. Окс виновато посмотрел на Лу и присоединился к ней.</p><p> </p><p>       — Офигеть, тут все так запутанно... Без карты мы точно пропадем...</p><p> </p><p>       — Поэтому, — недовольным голосом сказал Лу. — Вы должны отдать ее мне. Если потеряем ее — точно не выйдем отсюда.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси пожала плечами и вернула карту парню. Он свернул ее и зажал в левой руке.</p><p> </p><p>       — Сейчас прямо, потом два раза направо и еще раз налево.</p><p> </p><p>       — А потом...? — неуверенно спросила Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — А потом, нам еще шагать и шагать, как до Эвереста. Я не могу смотреть в карту постоянно. А с вас я не должен спускать взгляд ни на секунду.</p><p> </p><p>      Все куклы, кроме Мэнди, посмотрели на Лу с недоумением.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не думаю, что все поняли твою аллегорию с Эверестом, — сказала она, слегка улыбнувшись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нам еще очень далеко. Теперь всем ясно?</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы одобрительно кивнули.</p><p> </p><p>        Лу выдохнул:</p><p>       — Будете идти позади меня, — сказал Лу, рассматривая потолок. — Китти, Лидия и Тьюсдэй, если вы не против, держитесь позади Алана.</p><p> </p><p>       Девушки-шпионки кивнули.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, почему это мы должны идти позади тебя? — возмущенно спросила Мокси. Она скрестила руки и сделала шаг вперед.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот почему... — Лу отдернул Мокси правой рукой. На место, куда она хотела наступить, с потолка вонзился штырь. За ним, поочередно вонзилось еще два, точно таких же...</p><p> </p><p>       — Э-это как?! — испуганно спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — По сторонам надо смотреть. И на потолок тоже. Похоже, не все механизмы запускаются сразу. Нам нужно учесть это.</p><p> </p><p>       — А это никак нельзя отключить? — взволнованно спросил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Похоже, что нет... Придется проскользнуть. Они появляются по очереди, так что будет не слишком сложно. Сначала появляется первый и третий, а затем они опускаются и появляется второй. Легче легкого, некоторые тренажёры на уроках и то посложнее будут...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу элегантно проскользнул сквозь механизм, держа руки за спиной.</p><p> </p><p>       — Видите?</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй! Не выпендривайся! — возмущенно сказала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы прошли Куклорубку, но не можете пройти через такое легонькое препятствие?</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси разозлилась и пошла вперед. Она и не заметила, как прошла препятствия, ведь она все это время отчитывала Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — А?</p><p> </p><p>       — Следующий... — монотонным голосом ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      Вскоре, все куклы преодолели препятствие. Это было действительно не сложно.</p><p> </p><p>       — Сейчас идем прямо, до поворота. А там на право. И смотрите по сторонам.</p><p> </p><p>      Куклы двинулись вперед.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу... — Тьюсдэй, которая всю дорогу молчала, вдруг заговорила. Внутри механизма отдавало очень сильным эхом, так что даже тех, кто шел сзади, было хорошо слышно.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что?</p><p> </p><p>       — Как ты думаешь, что произошло? Как малыш мог там оказаться?</p><p> </p><p>       — Очевидно, что его кто-то украл. Он ведь очень наивный, наверное, его и уговаривать не пришлось. Скорее всего, затем его отключили, потому что два дня просидеть в тишине он бы точно не смог.</p><p> </p><p>       — Но кому нужно было его красть...</p><p> </p><p>       — Без понятия.</p><p> </p><p>      Разумеется, была кукла, которую подозревал Лу. Его же подозревали и Мэнди с Тарой...</p><p> </p><p>       Вскоре, куклы дошли до поворота. Повернув направо, они увидели сломанную лестницу, ведущую наверх.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот блин! Еще этого нам не хватало! — недовольным голосом заговорила Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тут ведь невысоко... Лу, можешь меня подсадить? — вдруг сказал Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Х-хорошо... — Лу удивился, что Окс попросил его помощи...</p><p> </p><p>      Лу и Окс подошли к уступу. Блондин закинул карту наверх, а затем помог Оксу забраться наверх.</p><p> </p><p>       — Здесь вроде-бы нет ловушек! Давай руку!</p><p> </p><p>      Лу подал другу правую руку. Он забрал карту и подал руку Мэнди, стоявшей снизу. Через несколько минут все куклы, кроме Алана, оказались наверху.</p><p> </p><p>      Тара растерянно смотрела на остальных. Видимо, все ждали, что ОНА поможет Алану.</p><p> </p><p>       — Пойдем, — сказала девушка, протягивая тому руку.</p><p> </p><p>       Алан посмотрел на Тару с каменным лицом, но все-же принял ее помощь.</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы молча продолжили свой путь, идя за Лу. Но, после очередного поворота, они увидели две комнаты.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что за... — Лу сделал шаг вперед и чуть не упал.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот черт... Еще и пол скользкий... — Лу раздраженно развернул карту и посмотрел на нее.</p><p> </p><p>       — Странно... Видимо какие-то места были изменены... По карте, сейчас нам нужно было бы идти просто прямо...</p><p> </p><p>       — Наверное, одну комнату разделили на две... — сказала Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Наверное... Мокси и Окс, сходите проверить их. Кроме Алана и вас, мы все в обуви, и ходить по скользкому нам тяжелее.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси и Окс аккуратно прошли вперед. За левой дверью находилась ванная комната, а за правой — длинный коридор.</p><p> </p><p>       — Похоже, что нам сюда... — проговорил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, а это кстати ванная из Куклорубки! — крикнула Мокси, которая уже подошла к правой двери.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тогда идем к правой двери. Видимо, из ванной вылилась вода... Только аккуратно, а то переломаете себе ноги, — сказал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди попыталась сделать шаг, но тут же упала и «покатилась» к левой двери, благополучно ударившись головой о стиральную машину.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Лу. Он направился к ней медленными шагами.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, все нормально, я... Сама виновата... Я сама поднимусь, не подходи...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза:</p><p>       — Ага, как же... Не двигайся, а то еще об что-нибудь долбанешься...</p><p> </p><p>       — Н-не-</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди хотела что-то сказать, но вдруг почувствовала тряску. Комната начала опускаться вниз.</p><p> </p><p>       — ЧЕРТ! Мэнди! — Лу прокричал имя куклы и ринулся к ней.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Испытание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Лу ринулся вперед, но его тут же схватила за руку Тьюсдэй.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что ты творишь?! Пусти меня!</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу! Без тебя мы не справимся! Ты уже не успеешь вытащить ее назад!</p><p> </p><p>       — И? Хочешь, чтобы я вот так ее БРОСИЛ?</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы с девочками пойдем за ней! Платформа скорее всего потом просто поднимется наверх! Мы с ней выберемся!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу на секунду задумался. К нему подбежали Китти и Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, мы ведь замечательно ориентировались в незнакомом городе! Мы тут по-любому не пропадем! Мы ее выведем! — сказала Лидия.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно... — спокойно ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Тьюсдэй отпустила его руку и улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Поверь в нас, хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу ничего не ответил. Девушки-шпионки переглянулись и поспешили к платформе. Вскоре все звуки затихли и Лу, Мокси, Окс, Алан и Тара остались стоять в тишине. Все они не знали, как реагировать, что сказать Лу и что вообще делать дальше.</p><p> </p><p>       — Все будет хорошо, Лу... — тихо сказал Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Он снова ничего не ответил. Через несколько секунд одна из кукол прервала тишину:</p><p>       — А почему они пошли втроем? — Тара взволнованно посмотрела на Алана. — Хотя-бы одна осталась...</p><p> </p><p>       — У них просто коллективный разум. Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке. Тебя он трогать не станет, — вдруг ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара нервно улыбнулась, когда на нее недовольно посмотрел Алан. Она не хотела, чтобы все поняли, что она его побаивается.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лучше бы о себе беспокоился, — ответил Алан, стиснув зубы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лучше нам пойти. Мы можем не успеть, если будем здесь стоять, — сказал Лу, не отвечая на фразу Алана.</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы аккуратно дошли до правой двери и зашли внутрь.</p><p> </p><p>       Когда платформа начала опускаться, все куклы застыли. Все, кроме Лу. Даже лучшая подруга Мэнди — Мокси, не знала, что делать. Хоть ситуация и была безысходной, и Мокси бы все равно не смогла что-то сделать, она чувствовала вину. Также, как и Окс с Тарой. Все-же действовать быстро в подобных ситуациях у Лу получается лучше всего.</p><p> </p><p>      Коридор никак не заканчивался. Все куклы (Кроме Алана, разумеется) чувствовали, что Лу был очень встревожен.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! Тебе не стоит переживать! Ведь девочки всегда прекрасно справлялись со всеми твоими поручениями! К тому же, Мэнди очень умная! Я уверена, что с ними все будет в порядке, — сказала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Не стоит переживать?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты предлагаешь не переживать мне за единственную куклу, которая решилась мне помочь?! — недовольно спросил Лу, повернув голову в сторону куклы.</p><p> </p><p>      Мокси, Окса и Тару очень удивили эти слова. Алану, конечно же, было все равно.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ого... Ты действ-</p><p> </p><p>       — Забудьте. Со мной все нормально, — сказал Лу, перебив Мокси и отвернув голову. Он не хотел проявлять свои чувства перед остальными куклами и пожалел о сказанной фразе.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Мне действительно стоит успокоиться, пока я еще чего не сказанул... Такой неординарной компашкой они точно не пропадут... Нужно сконцентрироваться на поисках ребенка.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Окс слегка улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чтобы он не говорил, он действительно за нее переживает... Нужно будет сказать ему, что проявлять свои эмоции — не плохо — подумал он.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! Куда мы теперь пойдем? — спросила Тара. Она хотела разрядить обстановку и помочь Лу выйти из неудобной ситуации.</p><p> </p><p>       Он развернул карту.</p><p> </p><p>       — После коридора будет большая комната... Там расположены какие-то механизмы, и скорее всего, ловушки... И на этот раз действительно придется поломать голову...</p><p> </p><p>      Куклы нервно переглянулись, ведь, скорее всего, сейчас их успех будет зависеть от Лу на ВСЕ сто процентов. Все-же из всех них, голова лучше всего работает у него...</p><p> </p><p>       Спустя еще несколько шагов, перед куклами предстала огромная комната. На полу были расположены плиты с цифрами, с правой стороны комнаты была расположена лестница, ведущая к площадке с дверью.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу молча осматривал пол.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как-то странно... даже никаких подсказок... — сказала Тара.</p><p> </p><p>      После нескольких секунд молчания, Лу заговорил:</p><p>       — Единственные, кто должен здесь находится, вероятно — роботы. Но они все-же машины и не всегда могут быть надежными... Так что здесь определенно должна быть какая-то смысловая последовательность, чтобы кто-то из кукол, в случае чего, смог пройти...</p><p> </p><p>      Куклы удивленно переглянулись и попытались переварить информацию, которую Лу на них вывалил меньше, чем за минуту.</p><p> </p><p>       — А если ее нет? — возмущенно спросил Алан.</p><p> </p><p>       — Тогда мы пошлем вперед тебя, — ухмыльнулся Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      Алан нахмурился и не стал ничего отвечать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Стойте тут. Я сам пойду, — вдруг сказал Лу после нескольких секунд молчания.</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы удивились его словам. Хотя, это логично, учитывая то, что эта самая «смысловая последовательность» скорее всего, предусматривались именно для <em>него...</em></p><p> </p><p>       Лу еще раз осмотрел плиты на полу. На самых ближайших были числа «1», «3» и «2».</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       1? Вполне возможно...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Он аккуратно поставил ногу на плиту с единицей, но она тут же улетела вниз. Лу, к счастью устоял. А вот у Окса, Мокси и Тары чуть сердца не повыпрыгивали.</p><p> </p><p>       Нужно быть аккуратнее... И думать шире... Скорее всего здесь выбор между двойкой и тройкой, так как плиты, расположенные дальше по левой стороне имеют слишком странные значения, а с правой было бы слишком легко добраться... «2» и «3»... 3 — изначальное количество копий всех карт и чертежей к Куклорубке. Хорошо, посмотрим...</p><p> </p><p>      После нескольких секунд молчания, Лу наступил на плиту с цифрой «3». Она оказалась правильной.</p><p> </p><p>       — УРА!!! Молодец, Лу! — закричала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не отвлекайте меня... — недовольно проговорил Лу (хоть его и удивила радость Мокси за его успех).</p><p> </p><p>      Следующими цифрами были «5», «2» и «3».</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       «3» — вряд ли... «5»? Ничего не приходит в голову... «2»... Количество стеллажей в моей библиотеке? Возможно...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       И снова правильный выбор.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо продвигаешься! Осталось немного! — подбодрил друга Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу молча кивнул в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Это оказалось не так уж и сложно... Впереди только «221» и «121». Это легко, 221 — количество страниц в законах Университета...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — ЛУ!</p><p> </p><p>      Окс, Мокси и Тара одновременно прокричали имя парня. Он чуть не провалился под пол, но успел убрать ногу и упасть на спину.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Чт...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Лу с удивлением и страхом смотрел на провалившуюся плиту, аккуратно поднимаясь с места.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Как же... То есть правильный вариант 121? Что за бред! И что это должно значить?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Все нормально, — сказал Лу, наступая на плиту с цифрой «121».</p><p> </p><p>      Перед лестницей было две плиты. На одной была изображена шестерка, а на другой семерка.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Что за...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Лу вновь смотрел на плиты с удивлением. У него в голове не появлялось никаких ассоциацией с этими числами.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      М-может номера должны смениться, если кто-то наступит на другие плиты? Их ведь не просто так много, да?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Кто-нибудь, попробуйте наступить на первую двойку, — сказал Лу, не оборачиваясь.</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы переглянулись. Видимо, никто не хотел рисковать...</p><p> </p><p>       — Хорошо, — вдруг сказала Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       Она аккуратно опустила одну ногу на плиту. И тут же плита резко опустилась вниз.</p><p> </p><p>       — ТАРА! — прокричал Алан.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу обернулся с крайне взволнованным лицом. Мокси успела поймать девушку за руку, а Окс помог им выбраться. Все бы ничего, но сразу же после этого, все плиты, кроме той, на которой стоял Лу, и двумя перед лестницей, опустились.</p><p> </p><p>       — Черт... «Отличная» работа... — прошипел Алан.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я в порядке... Не нужно винить Лу... — тихо ответила Тара. Все-же она (как и все остальные) удивилась тому, что Алан забеспокоился о ней.</p><p> </p><p>       Но ее друг лишь бросил холодный взгляд на девушку и отвернулся. Мокси, Окс и Тара очень взволнованно смотрели на Лу. Он раздраженно тер переносицу и проводил «мозговой штурм».</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Отрезали дорогу назад... Замечательно... Теперь, если я совершу ошибку, нет абсолютно никакой гарантии, что я смогу выбраться... Думай... Эту чертову последовательность ведь делали для тебя... Здесь должно быть что-то связанное с Университетом...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Он резко замер.</p><p> </p><p>      <em>Университет... Совершенство... И... Я...</em></p><p> </p><p>       — Точно... — тихо произнес Лу. Он опустил свой взгляд и наступил на платформу с цифрой «7».</p><p> </p><p>      Несколько мгновений в комнате стояла абсолютная тишина. Но вскоре, плиты, ведущие к лестнице, начали восстанавливаться.</p><p> </p><p>      Все куклы выдохнули с облегчением. Пару секунд Лу потратил на то, чтобы прийти в себя и вскоре поднялся на площадку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Дверь не закрыта. Идем даль...</p><p> </p><p>      Он не успел договорить, как на него набросился Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу! Ты большой молодец!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу смутило то, что Окс обнял его при всех остальных куклах, так что он нервно улыбнулся и лишь похлопал его по плечу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Д-да. Спа-сибо...</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси и Тара переглянулись. Слишком много шокирующих для него вещей Лу сделал за один день.</p><p> </p><p>       Через несколько мгновений все куклы шли по очередному коридору.</p><p> </p><p>       — Сейчас мы повернем направо. Там должна быть еще одна большая комната. Но на этот раз там не должно быть ловушек. Кстати, вы не думаете, что нам нужно передохнуть на пару часов? После той комнаты нам останется пройти совсем немного. Мы как раз успеем до утра, — Лу развернулся ко всем куклам лицом.</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы кивнули.</p><p> </p><p>       — Отлично, — коротко ответил Лу, повернувшись ко всем спиной.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу... А как ты угадывал последовательность? — спросил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Все цифры были так или иначе связаны с Куклорубкой или Университетом... Правда я так и не понял смысла цифры «121»...</p><p> </p><p>       — А что с семеркой? Ты довольно долго о ней раздумывал, — сказала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу вдруг нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — У каждой куклы есть свой номер... Его пишут на обуви, и мало кто придает этому значение...</p><p> </p><p>       — Оу... Значит, семерка — твой номер?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу опустил свой взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мой номер — шесть. Сразу после моего создания, люди принялись за новую куклу. И создали идеал. Очевидно, что номер той идеальной куклы — семь. Было бы странно, если бы они решили упомянуть МЕНЯ в своем шифре...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй! Мы ведь давно разобрались с тем, что идеальных кукол не бывает! — уверенно сказала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да. Только вот я — прототип. Я...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу резко замолчал.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Самая неидеальная кукла среди вас...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу? — встревоженно окликнул друга Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ох, забудьте... В любом случае, нам нужно двигаться дальше.</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы уже привыкли к подобным странностям с его стороны, так что не стали допрашивать Лу о том, что он пытался сказать.</p><p> </p><p>       Спустя несколько минут и один поворот направо, куклы добрались до той самой большой комнаты. По правую и левую сторону было расположено несколько дверей. И двери — единственное, что было в этой комнате.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не очень приятное местечко для отдыха... — проговорила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нам еще нужно будет как-то вытаскивать ребенка, а у меня уже почти не осталось сил. Нам НУЖНО передохнуть. Только сделаем это по очереди. Сначала я, Тара и Алан, а затем Мокси и Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы кивнули. Алан, разумеется, просто закатил глаза. Но отдых был нужен и ему.</p><p> </p><p>       — Замечательно, — коротко ответил Лу и пристроился на полу, положив карту под голову. Тара поблагодарила Мокси и Окса, и тоже легла. Алан же отошел подальше от всех и повернулся к ним спиной.</p><p> </p><p>       — А чем нам теперь заниматься два часа в тишине... — спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — Придумай, у тебя ведь хорошая фантазия. Если я сейчас не отдохну, вы здесь торчать останетесь навсегда, — со злобным взглядом ответил ей Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси нервно кивнула и повернулась к Оксу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нам нужно следить сама знаешь за кем, — прошептал ей заяц.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси неуверенно кивнула.</p><p> </p><p>       — Подожди... А как мы поймем, что прошло два часа?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я прослежу за этим. У меня хорошее чувство времени, — быстро проговорил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — А, точно. Ты ведь наш мэр... Замечательно, зато мне не придется с этим париться!</p><p> </p><p>       Через пару моментов в комнате образовалась идеальная тишина. Монотонный серый цвет, запах металла и приглушенное освещение были не очень хорошими условиями для сна, но все куклы, за время, которое они провели в этом лабиринте, уже успели к ним привыкнуть. За все два часа Мокси и Окс только иногда говорили что-то друг другу шепотом. Алан, по всей видимости, ничего и не планировал делать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Самое время подумать о новых законах для Университета и Агливиля... А потом согласовать их с остальными... Все равно я половину забуду... — думала Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс же все время продумывал планы по возвращению Лу в социум (и очень сильно надеялся, что он на них согласится)</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — ПОДЪЁМ! — закричала Мокси, когда заяц подал ей знак о истечении времени.</p><p> </p><p>       Такие крики, конечно, сразу всех разбудили.</p><p> </p><p>       — Можно было и не орать... — недовольно проговорил Лу, вставая с места.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара потянулась и начала протирать глаза, Алан быстро встал и подошел ко всем куклам ближе.</p><p> </p><p>       — Теперь будут спать эти двое?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, — коротко ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Они не сильно полезны, мы могли бы пойти дальше без них.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты тоже не очень полезен, но тебя они ждали.</p><p> </p><p>       Алан недовольно посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Можете устраивать разборки потише...? — проговорил Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, давайте помолчим... — тихо сказала Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси и Окс отошли в сторону, к одной из двери, и пристроились там.</p><p> </p><p>       Алан же направился к противоположному углу. Лу и Тара остались стоять рядом.</p><p> </p><p>       — Думаешь, мы его найдем? — спросила Тара, присев на пол. Хоть она и понимала, что этот вопрос ему задавали уже десятки раз, и он всегда отвечал одинаково, ей хотелось как-то поддержать с ним разговор. Видимо, из-за того, что она не любила просто сидеть в тишине.</p><p> </p><p>       Но Лу ничего не ответил ей и просто сел рядом. Он слегка нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй... Все в порядке? — взволнованно спросила девушка.</p><p> </p><p>       — Почему... Ты разговариваешь со мной, так как будто бы ничего не случилось?</p><p> </p><p>       Тару удивил этот вопрос, но она поняла, что Лу имел ввиду.</p><p> </p><p>       — Так ты не забыл...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу опустил взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я ведь была не первой... И не последней... Я поступила глупо и истерично, и сама упустила свой шанс... И... Сама виновата... И Алан... Тоже из-за меня...</p><p> </p><p>       Лу нахмурился. Он не знал, что ей ответить.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Это ведь не так...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Я вижу, что ты изменился. Не знаю, как ты, но, я считаю тебя своим товарищем. И благодаря тебе я подружилась с Мэнди и Мокси... Немного при странных обстоятельствах конечно, но какая разница! Они просто прекрасные подруги!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу продолжал молчать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не стоило мне задавать этот вопрос. Я даже не могу придумать, что ответить, — внезапно сказал Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ничего... Я в любом случае давно тебя простила, — ответила Тара с улыбкой на лице.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Несмотря на все... Она считает меня другом... Но я ничего не знаю ни о дружбе, ни о том, что отвечать кому-то для поддержки... Видимо мне придется просить у кого-нибудь помощи... Я так и не смог перед ней извиниться...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Алан, слышавший их разговор, лишь недовольно нахмурился.</p><p> </p><p>      Все оставшееся время куклы просидели в полнейшей тишине.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       По истечении времени, Тара подошла к Оксу с Мокси и тихо разбудила их.</p><p> </p><p>       — О, так вот, как надо было... — проговорила Мокси, протирая глаза.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Все себя хорошо чувствуют? — спросила девушка.</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы молча кивнули.</p><p> </p><p>       — Отлично... Лу, мы идем?</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... Только возьму карту... — спокойно сказал Лу, подбирая бумагу с пола. Он пристально смотрел на нее.</p><p> </p><p>       — Алан... И зачем ты подменил карту?</p><p> </p><p>       В комнате резко нависла тишина. Алан и Лу грозно смотрели друг на друга. Тара, Мокси и Окс стояли в полнейшем недоумении и ждали того, что будет дальше.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я этого не делал... У тебя все в порядке с головой?</p><p> </p><p>       — У меня все отлично. Это другая карта. Утром, в моем доме была только две копии, вместо трех. Я так и думал, что ты ее украл. Плохо ты умеешь скрываться.</p><p> </p><p>       — Пф! Да кто тебе поверит?! — раздраженно спросил оппонент Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я выучил всю карту. И место, отмеченное на этой карте, не правильное.</p><p> </p><p>       — В-выучил?! Всю?!</p><p> </p><p>       — О, что-то ты занервничал. Видимо ты меня недооценил. Что-ж, мне это на руку. Я специально все время концертировал внимание остальных на важности этой карты. Ты серьезно думал, что я сел к тебе спиной и оставил карту на полу, потому что перестал тебя подозревать? Это все было сделано для того, чтобы вывести тебя на чистую воду.</p><p> </p><p>       Алан оскалил зубы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Алан? — спросил Лу, бросив на него холодный взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — А ты? — ухмыльнулся Алан, переводя взгляд на левую руку Лу. К счастью, значение этого вопроса поняли только Лу и Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — Кх... Ха... Вы серьёзно собираетесь идти за НИМ? Доверять ЕМУ? — он начал смеяться.</p><p> </p><p>       Окс и Мокси с самого начала этой перепалки ничего не понимали, но сейчас Алан выглядел довольно жутко...</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, — ответила Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       Алан посмотрел на нее недовольным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу давно доказал всем нам, что у него больше нет злых намерений. Ты не хочешь признавать, что он пытается все исправить... В отличие от тебя. Ты пытаешься все испортить. Поэтому за ТОБОЙ никто не пойдет. Больше... Никто.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот значит, как... — нахмурился Алан. — Я действительно считал тебя другом. Но, несмотря на то, что я все делал ради тебя, ты меня отвергаешь...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты действительно БЫЛ мои другом! Но с самого начала, как мы оказались в Университете, ты перестал меня слушать! И принимал ВСЕ решения за меня! Я никогда не хотела, чтобы все обернулось ТАК! — закричала Тара, чуть ли не плача.</p><p> </p><p>       — Счастливо всем вам оставаться, — сказал Алан, обернувшись ко всем спиной и удаляясь из комнаты.</p><p> </p><p>       — Все время натворит фигню и сбежит, — прошипел Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Оставшаяся четверка затихла. Мокси тихо похлопала Тару по плечу. Окс встревоженно посмотрел на Лу. Лу оглядел всех троих взглядом. У них у всех, как ему показалось, было подавленное настроение...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       И чего они так переживают...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Я уже говорил, что все запомнил... Нам еще немного осталось... Пойдем? — он посмотрел на них встревоженным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>        Троица кукол удивилась тому, как с ними заговорил Лу. Они одновременно улыбнулись ему и кивнули.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу тут же повернулся к ним спиной.</p><p> </p><p>       — Все, идем дальше! Нужно найти этого ребенка и выбираться отсюда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Спасение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       — Должно быть, нам сюда, — спокойным голосом проговорил Лу, подходя к средней двери по правую сторону комнаты. Стоило ему только потянуться к ручке, как он услышал, что Мокси кричит его имя.</p><p> </p><p>       — ЛУ!</p><p> </p><p>       — Что там у в... — Лу повернулся на ее возгласы.</p><p> </p><p>       — ...ас... — он увидел, как Мокси сопротивляется потоку ветра, который дул из открытой ею двери, и встревоженного Окса, стоящего позади.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу глубоко выдохнул и закатил глаза. Он подошел с противоположной стороны и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.</p><p> </p><p>       — А? — Мокси оглянулась по сторонам, осознавая, что все уже закончилось.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ходячая катастрофа. Зачем ты открыла эту дверь?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну-</p><p> </p><p>       — Это был риторический вопрос, — произнес Лу, прикрывая лицо одной рукой.</p><p> </p><p>       — Хе-хе...</p><p> </p><p>       — Прости, что постоянно доставляем проблемы — виновато произнес Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу слегка нахмурил брови. В голове пронеслись старые воспоминания.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">А я... не доставлю проблем?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Это не так...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       В последнее время он слышал эту фразу не мало раз. Всего-лишь какая-то одна несчастная фраза.</p><p> </p><p>       Но она отдается странной тоской в душе, напоминающей о далеко некрасочном прошлом.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Почему...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Почему ее продолжают произносить ни в чем неповинные куклы?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ничего. Будьте осторожнее, — произнес Лу с легкой улыбкой.</p><p> </p><p>       Троица кукол удивленно выпучила глаза. Подобной резкой смены поведения они точно не ожидали.</p><p> </p><p>        Лу быстро осознал, что дал своим эмоциям вверх и тут же развернулся ко всем спиной и повторил сказанную ранее фразу:</p><p>       — Нам скорее всего сюда.</p><p> </p><p>      Куклы медленно подошли к нему.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я открываю. Будьте наготове. Сразу же уходите, если что-то случится.</p><p> </p><p>      Куклы синхронно кивнули.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу медленно потянулся к ручке и повернул её. Куклы стояли за Лу, слегка высовывая головы из его спины.</p><p> </p><p>       Тихо, Лу тянул ручку на себя. Из комнаты повеяло запахом металла. Лу прикрыл глаза и резко распахнул дверь, от чего троица кукол даже дрогнула.</p><p> </p><p>       Перед ними раскинулся длинный коридор, окутывающий своей темнотой.</p><p> </p><p>       Четверка двинулась вперед. Идти в кромешной темноте было не очень уютно, и только Лу не переживал. Он уже давно привык к тьме. Даже когда его только создали, он практически сразу оказался в темноте.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Но сейчас все-же есть существенное различие. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       Он не один.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Лу быстро построил изображения на чертежах в своей голове. Что-то подобное определенно на них было. Значит, они идут правильно. А еще, судя по чертежам, выключатель света должен находиться там, где заканчиваются стены. Слева.</p><p>       А значит, прямо здесь.</p><p>       Раздался щелчок.</p><p> </p><p>      Лампочки начали медленно загораться. Комната оказалась огромной, с кучей панелей и странных инструментов, расположенных по стенам. От металла, из которого полностью состояла эта комната, веяло холодом. Куклы быстро перевели свой взгляд на середину комнаты. Там...</p><p> </p><p>       Сидел механический ребенок. Выключенный.</p><p> </p><p>       — ЭТО ОН! — синхронно прокричали Окс, Мокси и Тара.</p><p> </p><p>      Они тут же подбежали к нему и начали искать кнопки включения. Лу скрестил руки и облокотился о стену. Он слегка опустил свой взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу! С ним вроде как все хорошо! — проговорил Окс, поднимая свою голову в сторону друга. Он заметил, что тот был каким-то... грустным?</p><p> </p><p>      Заяц тут же направился в сторону Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Так. Пойдем, — Окс схватил Лу за руку и потащил его к роботу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чт-</p><p> </p><p>      Лу не успел опомниться, как Окс чуть ли не кинул его в сторону ребенка. Лу поднял свою голову и взглянул на него. Он слегка нахмурил брови, глаза начали бегать по сторонам. Он немного отошел в сторону и отвел свой взгляд. Через пару секунд молчания Лу все-таки решил что-нибудь сказать.</p><p> </p><p>       — С тобой, видимо все в порядке... Только вот причастность Алана мы доказать не сможем... Ну и ладно.</p><p> </p><p>      Ребенок, скорее всего, не понимал слов Лу, но все-же слегка улыбнулся. Только вот Лу этого не заметил.</p><p> </p><p>      Изначально Лу ввязался в эту авантюру лишь для своей выгоды. Но от осознания того, что он смог кого-то спасти... На душе становилось необъяснимо легче.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси, Окс и Тара слегка улыбнулись.</p><p> </p><p>       На пару секунд комнату охватила тишина, но вскоре Лу перевел свой взгляд на рычаг, находящийся сбоку от центра комнаты и явно выделяющийся из всех остальных. Он тут же перевел взгляд на пол и увидел еле видные щели.</p><p> </p><p>       — Это платформа. Повезло, — произнес он, дергая за рычаг.</p><p> </p><p>       Комната начала слегка трястись. Все куклы, кроме Лу тут же прыгнули на руки к младенцу. Железные плиты, являющейся потолками для всех этажей, начали медленно раздвигаться. Платформа сдвинулась с места и с грохотом начала подниматься вверх. Все куклы зажмурились, чтобы пыль и резкий ветер не ударяли в глаза. Лу спокойно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.</p><p> </p><p>       Через пару минут куклы почувствовали лучи солнца на своих лицах. Они приоткрыли глаза и увидели, что уже почти достигли поверхности земли. </p><p> </p><p>       — Чт-</p><p> </p><p>      Как только платформа достигла стадион, Лу и остальные куклы увидели огромную толпу кукол, взгляд которой был прикован к механическому ребенку и четверке из спасательной кампании.</p><p> </p><p>      Мокси и Окс тут же улыбнулись, а вот Тара и Лу почувствовали тревогу. Все они медленно сошли с платформы, которая со свистом начала опускаться обратно.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу? — к команде кукол подошел Майкл.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага. Привет, — произнес Лу, закатывая глаза. Он выдохнул, готовясь к тому, что сейчас на него посыпятся обвинения в краже малыша для собственной выгоды и еще во всем том, что только можно. Он надеялся на то, что этого не произойдет, но все-же ожидал худшего.</p><p> </p><p>       — ВЫ СПАСЛИ ЕГО! — радостно прокричала синеволосая кукла.</p><p> </p><p>       — А-</p><p> </p><p>      Лу не успел опомниться, как стадион начал разрываться аплодисментами и счастливыми возгласами кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что это значит... — Лу начал удивленно оглядываться по сторонам.</p><p> </p><p>       Куклы со стадиона начали подходить к четверке и ребенку. Завидя эту надвигающуюся толпу, Лу и Тара тут же развернулись и собрались уходить, но Лу остановил Окс, а Тару Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>       — А ну стоять. Хотите, чтобы вся слава досталась нам? — спросила Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу выдохнул и повернулся лицом к толпе. В первых рядах стояли знакомые ему лица: куклы, выпущенные в момент вторжения дефектных в Университет, и эти самые дефектные куклы. Он с вопросительным взглядом начал оглядывать их, пока в толпе раздавались крики.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нам Мокси все рассказала перед тем, как уйти. Ну, а мы другим... Случайно... — произнес Счастливчик Бэт, подойдя к Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу недовольно посмотрел на Мокси. Та нервно посмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вы были внутри Куклорубки? — вдруг спросил Нолан.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... — тихо ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — КРУТО! А можете рассказать, как там все было? Там были ловушки? — чуть ли не прокричал Зубастер Дог.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу оглядел своих товарищей, и поймав их одобрительные взгляды слегка рассеянно ответил:</p><p>       — Да...</p><p> </p><p>       — Есть идеи, кто его украл? — спросила Вейдж.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ни малейшей, — с явным сарказмом произнес Лу. Но поняли это только Окс, Мокси и Тара.</p><p> </p><p>       — А где остальные? С ними все хорошо? — поинтересовался Бабо.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну... — Лу собирался продолжить фразу, но краем взгляда заметил, как Окс и Мокси с довольными лицами уходят в глубь толпы. Тара, которую Мокси тащила за руку, виновато улыбнулась. Лу тут же нахмурил брови и выпучил глаза, задавая немой вопрос «Вы меня вот так предательски бросаете?»</p><p> </p><p>       — Так где они? Ничего не случилось? — повторила серая кукла.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу будто бы вернулся в реальность.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну. Долгая история...</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы послушаем! — счастливо произнес Нолан, захлопав в ладоши.</p><p> </p><p>       — ... Л-ладно-</p><p> </p><p>      Лу не понимал, почему к нему так все относятся. <em>Они доверяют ему?</em></p><p> </p><p>       Неужели...</p><p> </p><p>       Опуская некоторые подробности, Лу рассказал о том, что случилось. К его удивлению, его практически все слушали.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Прямо как раньше... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>       — Это все, — заключил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      В толпе повисла тишина.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чег-</p><p> </p><p>       Груда кукол раздалась аплодисментами. Он уже давным-давно их не получал. На лице, как назло, сама по себе, вылезла глупая улыбка.</p><p> </p><p>       — Все-все, можете прекратить. Вы, наверное, скучали по этому механическому болванчику, так что прошу любить и жаловать, — произнес Лу, отходя в сторону и оставляя малыша в толпе кукол, которые сразу же начали его обнимать и говорить слова поддержки.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий выдох. Наконец-то, он может пойти домой. Хотя, то, что Мэнди и девушки-шпионки еще не вернулись, почему-то настораживало.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу! Это было классно!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу обернулся и увидел Окса, выбегающего из толпы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну разумеется, — спокойно ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Замечательная речь, Луис, — довольно произнесла Мокси, выбежавшая вслед за Оксом. Тара стояла возле нее, слегка кивая.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не называй меня так.</p><p> </p><p>       — А я думала ты изменился, а ты такой же зануда, — несерьезным голосом проговорила розовая кукла.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу лишь закатил глаза и, никак не прокомментировав фразу Мокси, сказал:</p><p>       — Нам еще со многим нужно разобраться. Например, почему никакие роботы не засекли Алана. Это странно. Очень даже...</p><p> </p><p>       — Точно... — задумался Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы еще разберемся со всем этим. И Алан за все ответит, — уверенно произнес Лу, скрестив руки.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да... — вдруг тихо произнесла Тара. Она выглядела слегка грустной.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу слегка нахмурился. Видимо, он задел ее за больное...</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси заметила слегка обеспокоенное лицо Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — О. Кстати говоря, Луис...</p><p> </p><p>       — Я уже сказал не называть меня так.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я кое-что заметила.</p><p> </p><p>       — Неужели...</p><p> </p><p>       — Тебе, похоже больше не плевать на чувства других?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу тут же застыл.</p><p> </p><p>      Мокси удивленно посмотрела на него. Она ожидала, что он опять ответит сарказмом, но определенно не того, что он воспримет ее слова в серьез.</p><p> </p><p>       Через пару секунд молчания Лу нахмурил брови.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... Понял, что был не прав. И меня это просто из себя выводит... — он сделал паузу, — Ты это хотела услышать? — произнес Лу, опуская свой взгляд в землю.</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси, Окс и Тара начали удивленно переглядываться. На несколько секунд повисла неловкая тишина.</p><p> </p><p>      Окс слегка улыбнулся. Он все чаще стал видеть в Лу его старые черты. Разумеется, он не станет таким же, как прежде. Но все-таки произошло кое-что намного важнее...</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу... Я рад, что ты вернулся, — тихо произнес заяц.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу растерянно поднял свой взгляд на Окса.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мы все уже давно поняли, что ты пытаешься измениться. И теперь, это видят и другие.</p><p> </p><p>       Тара тихо взяла Мокси за руку и потащила ее вперед, чтобы дать Лу и Оксу поговорить наедине.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот как... — тихо проговорил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу, проявлять свои эмоции совершенно нормально, — вдруг произнес Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       — А? К чему это ты сказал?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я ведь вижу, что ты почти все хранишь внутри себя. Ты даже своим друзьям говоришь далеко не все, что хочешь... Это заметно.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу вновь опустил свой взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, если ты конечно считаешь кого-то из нас своими друзьями... — сказал Окс, поняв, что возможно сказал что-то лишнее.</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно считаю! –вдруг с уверенностью произнес Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      Окс удивленно посмотрел на него. Лу понял, что только что сказал и тут же отвел взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Что-ж, самая крепкая дружба довольно часто зарождается после того, как кто-то кого-то чуть не убил, правда? — с легким смешком произнес Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу слегка улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>       — ЛУ!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу резко поднял свою голову. Он услышал знакомый голос.</p><p> </p><p>       <em>— Мэнди?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Я не один</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       — Мэнди... — Лу удивленно смотрел на нее, будто оказавшись в ступоре. Все слова мигом вылетели из головы.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, ты чего? — с улыбкой на лице произнесла кукла, отдышавшись от бега.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты в порядке? — с легкой нотой взволнованности произнес Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно! Это все благодаря девочкам...</p><p> </p><p>       — О! Лу! А вот и ты. Все-же справился без нас, похвально, похвально, — вдруг прозвучал голос Лидии.</p><p> </p><p>       Троица кукол-шпионок подошла к Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Она молодец. Могла бы быть четвертой, — произнесла Китти.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты мне льстишь... — смущенно произнесла Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Но это правда! — сказала Тьюсдэй.</p><p> </p><p>       — Мне еще очень далеко до вашего мастерства.</p><p> </p><p>       — И это правда... — уже задумчиво проговорила синеволосая кукла.</p><p> </p><p>       — Так, нам еще нужно разузнать все ли в порядке и приглядывать за ребенком, так, что... Лу, Мэнди. Счастливо оставаться, — проговорила Китти, удаляясь от остальных кукол. Лидия последовала за ней. Тьюсдэй сделала шаг вперед, но тут же остановилась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, Лу...</p><p> </p><p>       — А?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       Она хочет что-то сказать мне?..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>       — Спасибо.</p><p> </p><p>       — Чт-</p><p> </p><p>       Лу не успел произнести ни слова, как Тьюсдэй его перебила.</p><p> </p><p>      — Это ведь благодаря тебе мы нашли свое предназначение. И вот. Спасибо, — она неловко улыбнулась и поспешила за своими друзьями, оставив ошарашенного Лу и улыбающихся Мэнди и Окса.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу опустил свой взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, я вас, пожалуй, оставлю. Вам наверняка есть что обсудить, — с улыбкой произнес Окс.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу растерянно смотрел по сторонам: в одну ушли девушки-шпионки, а в другую — Окс. Мэнди слегка рассмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты какой-то совсем рассеянный...</p><p> </p><p>       — Слишком странно для меня все это...</p><p> </p><p>       — Привыкай, — произнесла Мэнди, обняв Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Он чувствовал себя словно провалившимся сквозь землю. Все улыбки, которые обращены в его адрес, все объятия, которые он стал получать. Как будто это происходит не с ним. Но до чего же это <em>приятное</em> чувство...</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты большой молодец, — проговорила кукла после нескольких мгновений молчания.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я же ничего такого не сделал...</p><p> </p><p>       — Неправда. Ты спас его. И сделал кое-что еще.</p><p> </p><p>      — Что?..</p><p> </p><p>      — Доказал, что можешь справиться и без меня. Поэтому ты и молодец.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу тут же стал раздумывать о словах Мэнди, не зная, куда деть свой взгляд. Через несколько секунд до него дошло, что он тоже должен обнять ее. Он протянул свой руки к ее спине и положил голову ей на плечо. Лу впервые позволил себе вести себя подобным образом. Но ему было уже все равно на то, увидит ли кто-то это, что этот кто-то подумает о нем. Или о его друзьях.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я буду жить без сожалений, Мэнди. Обещаю.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, ты чего это...</p><p> </p><p>       — Да так. Ничего...</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, голубки! Все собираются в Агливиль, вы идете? — раздался голос Майкла.</p><p> </p><p>       — Э-</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно идем! А что там будет? — перебила Лу Мэнди, слегка отстранившись от него.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вечеринка в честь возвращения малыша, — сказал проходивший мимо Нолан.</p><p> </p><p>       — Надо же. Кто бы мог подумать... — еле слышно проговорил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, мы начали ее готовить еще когда только узнали об этой ситуации... — Майкл отвел взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>       — А если бы мы его не вернули...?</p><p> </p><p>       — Сладостями можно было бы заесть грусть.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну да. Как же я мог забыть.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да ладно тебе, Лу! Давай пойдем.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ладно, — ответил он, закатывая глаза.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ура! — Мэнди тут же схватила Лу за руку и побежала. То, что они не спросили где эта вечеринка будет проходить дошло до них только через пару минут. Благо, об этом мероприятии по-любому знают уже все куклы, так что разузнать место не составит труда.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Лу смотрел на качающиеся волны моря. На мгновение, он словно выпал из реальности. Словно снова вернулся <em>туда.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>       — Ты в порядке?</p><p> </p><p>      — А? Д-да...</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди слегка улыбнулась и протянула к Лу бокал с пуншем. Лу поднял свой бокал со стала и через несколько секунд прозвучал чуть слышный звон.</p><p> </p><p>      — Повезло, что нам досталось спокойной место...</p><p> </p><p>       — Угу, — проговорила Мэнди, сделав глоток.</p><p> </p><p>       Закат медленно опускался на город. Розово-оранжевые облака сверкали в волнах моря, отражаясь в глазах кукол.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну так... Что там произошло с тобой и шпионками?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я ЖДАЛА КОГДА ТЫ ЭТО СПРОСИШЬ! — чуть ли не подпрыгнула Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Воу-воу, полегч-</p><p> </p><p>       — ВООБЩЕМ сначала я ни на шутку испугалась, но почти сразу же за мной прыгнули девочки и сказали, что вместе мы выберемся. Перед нами раскинулся огромный темный коридор... Я думала идти вперед, но Китти сказала мне подождать, и что платформа сама поднимется вверх. Так и оказалось! Мы пошли вперед, и они прошли все ловушки, представляешь? А потом перед нами оказалась огромная комната, через которую мы и выбрались! — Мэнди всплеснула руками, совершенно забыв про бокал, из которого благополучно вылился весь напиток.</p><p> </p><p>       — А? — Мэнди растерянно повернула голову на руку с пустым бокалом.</p><p> </p><p>       — Кх... — раздался чуть слышный смешок Лу.</p><p> </p><p>      — Эй! Не смешно!</p><p> </p><p>       — Пф. Х-ха знаю, знаю, — проговорил Лу, еле сдерживая смех. Но через пару секунд сдержать его представлялось невозможным.</p><p> </p><p>       Уголок губ Мэнди поднялся и вскоре она и сама рассмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Видела бы ты... свое лицо... И ОСОБЕННО то, как все эпично вылилось из бокала...</p><p> </p><p>       — А ты... Ты... Ладно, я не могу придумать, — куклы рассмеялись еще больше.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ха... Ха... — смех Лу начал утихать. Он поднял взгляд и взглянул на Мэнди. Та тоже успокоилась и смотрела на него. Они улыбнулись друг другу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу чувствовал невероятное облегчение на душе. Он уже давным-давно не смеялся. Искренне. А смеялся ли он вместе с другом вообще?</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди была рада. Рада тому, что Лу наконец-то ведет себя по-настоящему.</p><p> </p><p>      — Мэнди...</p><p> </p><p>        — А?</p><p> </p><p>       — Я... — Лу опустил взгляд. — Больше не один...</p><p> </p><p>       — Да, — она кивнула головой, улыбнувшись. Хоть это высказывание и удивило ее, на душе было невероятно радостно от того, что он наконец-то признал это.</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаешь... — начал говорить Лу. — Мне правда очень долгое время было одиноко. Сначала я думал, что принял девочек и тебя в свой круг для того, чтобы пользоваться вами. Но похоже, я просто не хотел быть совсем одним. Глупый. Очень-очень глупый, совершивший так много ошибок... — он грустно улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, эй эй! Ты чего? Все в порядке, ты ведь-</p><p> </p><p>       — Знаю. Мне нужно идти вперед.</p><p> </p><p>       — Он действительно изменился... — подумала она. — Совсем не тот, кем был при нашей первой встрече...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди тянет руку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Отвечай.</p><p> </p><p>       — Если не хочешь стать испорченной куклой, нужно избегать стиральной машинки...</p><p> </p><p>       — Наконец-то. Неужели так сложно... — недовольным голосом проговорил Лу. — Хотя-бы кто-то из вас удосужился открыть учебник.</p><p> </p><p>       Все куклы, сидящие в классе недовольно посмотрели на Мэнди. Та неуверенно оглянулась по сторонам.</p><p> </p><p>       — Всем остальным минус в карму, — сказал Лу, закрыв глаза.</p><p> </p><p>       По классу пронеслись возмущенные возгласы, но они тут же прекратились, как только Лу поднял руку вверх.</p><p> </p><p>       Через несколько минут урок был закончен, и все куклы с шумом начали расходиться.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, ты. Да, ты. Останься, — обратился Лу к Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэнди слегка вздрогнула. Ее попросил остаться <em>он? Идеал куклы?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>      — Что-то не так? — неуверенно спросила Мэнди, подойдя к Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       После того, как он принял в свое окружение тех троих кукол, к нему пришло осознание того, как полезен может быть кто-то, кто беспрекословно верит в тебя. А эта кукла, судя по всему, ответственная и смышлёная. Те качества, которых как раз не хватает той троице.</p><p> </p><p>       — Очень даже наоборот, — он оглядел ее сверху вниз. — Ты уже несколько раз отвечала правильно, и в целом производишь впечатление куда более старательной куклы, чем все остальные. Выглядишь смышлёной. Пригодишься.</p><p> </p><p>       — В каком смысле...? — Мэнди определенно удивило такое... предложение?</p><p> </p><p>       — Будешь моей помощницей; выполнять все, что скажу. Все вопросы можешь задавать Китти, Тьюсдэй и Лидии.</p><p> </p><p>      — Э-это слишком большая честь для меня, — неуверенно произнесла она в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>      — О, ничего страшного. Расценивай это как проявление моего великодушия.</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно! Но... Я думаю, что могу и не справиться...</p><p> </p><p>      — Справишься. А вообще, знаешь что? — Лу вдруг начал пристально смотреть кукле в глаза. Это даже было немного жутко...- Когда меня назначали руководителем Университета, никто не интересовался моими сомнениями. Никто не спрашивал хочу ли я этого. К чему это я... В любом случае, твое мнение не будет учтено. Удачи, — очевидно фальшиво улыбнулся Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди не стала задавать вопросов или сомневаться. Лу — идеал куклы, и поэтому она должна следовать всему, что он говорит.</p><p> </p><p>       Правда же?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Ты <em>так </em>сильно изменился... — вырвалось у Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — А?</p><p> </p><p>      — П-прости! Мысли вслух....</p><p> </p><p>      — Все хорошо. Я и сам это чувствую... Только мне нужно окончательно разобраться со своими чувствами.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты обязательно это сделаешь, Мэнди мягко улыбнулась.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу улыбнулся в ответ и развернулся лицом к столу, оглядывая пляж. Мокси, Окс и остальные дефектные уже во все разбрасывались едой. Тара пыталась всех успокоить. Майкл пытался успокоить Нолана.</p><p> </p><p>      — И чем мы займемся теперь? — произнес он, поворачивая голову в сторону Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — А?</p><p> </p><p>      — Что...</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты спрашиваешь меня?</p><p> </p><p>     — Ну да, а что в этом такого... — Лу слегка смутил такой вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>      — Слишком глубоко погрузилась в воспоминания...</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты о чем...</p><p> </p><p>      — Да так, ни о чем... Хм... — Мэнди начала размышлять над вопросом Лу. — Я предлагаю наладить тебе отношения с жителями Агливиля.</p><p> </p><p>      Лу вдруг нахмурил брови.</p><p> </p><p>      — Что-то не так?</p><p> </p><p>     — Да нет... Просто... Даже если я считаю кого-то другом... Считают ли они меня им в ответ...</p><p> </p><p>      — Разумеется! — Мэнди начала уверенно смотреть в глаза Лу.</p><p> </p><p>     — Хорошо-хорошо. Мое блестящие возвращение слишком задержалось, не думаешь?</p><p> </p><p>     — Пойдем уже, — Мэнди схватила Лу за руку и повела к толпе кукол. Лу даже не стал сопротивляться.</p><p> </p><p class="">***</p><p class=""> </p><p>       — Ну и денек выдался, правда, Окс?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ага, — ответил кролик.</p><p> </p><p>      Уже практически совсем потемнело, и все куклы начали расходиться по домам. Исключением не стали и Окс с Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>      — Подожди...</p><p> </p><p>     — Что такое?</p><p> </p><p>      — Там за углом... Свет странный...</p><p> </p><p>     — О чем это ты... Мокси, пойдем уже. Я правда устал.</p><p> </p><p>      — Иди. Я тебя догоню!</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты уверена?</p><p> </p><p>     — Да, мне, наверное, просто показалось... Но я все-же проверю.</p><p> </p><p>     — Иди быстрее. Я тебя подожду.</p><p> </p><p>      — Хорошо! Я мигом!</p><p> </p><p>     Мокси побежала к повороту, из которого и исходил тот свет.</p><p> </p><p>     Света там не оказалось. Наоборот, было слишком темно, и она сощурила глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то.</p><p> </p><p>      Вдруг, ей в глаза ударил яркий свет. Она прикрыла глаза рукой, пытаясь скрыться от слепящих лучей.</p><p> </p><p>      — Что это та-</p><p> </p><p>     — Привет. Мокси.</p><p> </p><p>     — Чт-</p><p> </p><p>       Мокси дрогнула. Это определенно был голос Алана.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ладно уж, — Алан отвел в сторону фонарик, чтобы яркий свет не слепил Мокси. — Так мы точно не поговорим нормально...</p><p> </p><p>      — Я не собираюсь с тобой говорить! Ты ведь что-то хочешь со мной сделать, да? Ок-</p><p> </p><p>      — А вот этого делать крайне не советую, — перебил Мокси Алан.</p><p> </p><p>      Мокси опешила.</p><p> </p><p>      — Я ожидал, что придет Окс, или хотя-бы вы вдвоем... Ну, впрочем, разница не большая...</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты следил за нами?</p><p> </p><p>     — Да.</p><p> </p><p>     — Зачем?</p><p> </p><p>      — Хороший вопрос. Спросишь у Лу, — холодно ответил Алан, кидая ей фонарик. Та еле его поймала.</p><p> </p><p>      — О чем ты... — нахмурилась она.</p><p> </p><p>      — Да так... Этот фонарик принадлежит кому-то из его пешек. Мэнди или Таре, скорее всего. Все равно они все за одно, так что нет разницы, у кого ты спросишь.</p><p> </p><p>     — Что я должна спросить? Стоп. Я не собираюсь делать то, что ты мне тут приказываешь! К тому же, с чего ты решил, что это принадлежит кому-то из друзей Лу?</p><p> </p><p>    — «Друзей», — шмыгнул он. — Какое громкое слово. Я просто знаю. Фонарик не мог быть у него, значит был у кого-то из них, когда они кинулись за ним...</p><p> </p><p>     — Откуда ты знаешь, что он не могу быть у Лу? К тому же... Погоди-ка... «Кинулись»? Зачем им это было делать?</p><p> </p><p>    Алан поднял взгляд на Мокси и ухмыльнулся.</p><p> </p><p>    — Стой... Ты...</p><p> </p><p>     Он сделал шаг вперед и поспешил удалиться, попутно задев Мокси плечом. Она осталась совсем одна, наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p> </p><p>     — Мокси! Ты чего тут стоишь? Откуда у тебя фонарик? — раздался за спиной чей-то голос.</p><p> </p><p>      — Окс? — обернулась Мокси. Она словно выпала из реальности, потеряв счет времени.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты в порядке?</p><p> </p><p>     — Д-да... Тут похоже кто-то потерял фонарик... Слушай, ты никого не видел? — задумчиво спросила она, опустив свой взгляд на фонарик, который сейчас служил причиной ее мозгового штурма.</p><p> </p><p>     — Нет... А что?</p><p> </p><p>      — Ничего... Просто показалось, что я что-то слышала...</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты как-то долго здесь была. Точно все хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>      — Да... Просто задумалась... — улыбнулась Мокси, выключив фонарик.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Гавайская рубашка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       После того, как Мэнди затащила Лу в толпу кукол, оказалось, что многим из них нужна помощь. И, каким-то образом, вышло так, что все эти куклы — друзья Мокси и Мэнди. Команда Мокси буквально поминутно расписала, чем и где Лу будет им помогать (ну, расписал все конечно же Лу, а куклы в свою очередь просто спорили каждый и каждая в свою пользу)</p><p> </p><p>        Когда Лу вернулся домой, он не мог заснуть. Казалось бы, обычное дело, только вот мыслей у него по-прежнему было много, даже больше, чем раньше. И все из них нужно было обдумать, разобраться с собой. А в темпе жизни Агливиля такое сделать сложновато…</p><p>        И вот, он думает, глядя беспокойным взглядом в потолок. Даже глаза закрыть не получается. Неужели он волнуется? Быть такого не может. Он прекрасно справится. Разумеется, он справится!</p><p> </p><p>        <em>Только вот…</em></p><p> </p><p>       Осталось слишком много незаконченных дел. Конечно, он приступит к ним… Только вот если план на завтра есть, то плана, как решить вопрос с Аланом и Тарой, нет.</p><p> </p><p>       И как и что сказать<em> им.</em></p><p>
  <em>       И Оксу.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       К Алану Лу не испытывал ненависти даже несмотря на то, что тот уже два раза пытался его либо угробить, либо опустить в глазах других кукол. Лу вспоминал, как и сам был таким когда-то. Поэтому ему хотелось… Помочь? Помочь Алану. С чем? С тем, чтобы он перестал быть психопатом, помешанным на мести за свою первую подругу? Глупо звучит. Но из-за него у Алана совсем не осталось друзей. И поддержки. <em>Прямо как у него после Куклорубки.</em></p><p>        Наверное, поэтому он не рассказал никому о том, как он чуть всех не погубил вчера в механизмах.</p><p>       Мысли мыслями, но действовать нужно. Как-то исправить эту ситуацию. А как — вопрос, конечно интересный.</p><p> </p><p>       И Окс… Несмотря на то, что они помирились с Оксом и вроде как все решили, Лу все еще чувствовал вину. Да, Окс хотел уйти. Но Лу мог придумать что-то более изобретательное, чем просто отправить его в топку. И не то что бы он жалел о том своем решении. В своем недавнем прошлом отказаться от Окса было далеко не последней его ошибкой. К тому же, он буквально пару часов назад решил больше не жалеть о минувшем. Нет, совсем не в этом причина. Причина в том, что он хотел понять.</p><p>
  <em>       Понять, что он должен был сказать.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       С тех пор, как Лу стал думать не только о себе, его жизнь стала значительно сложнее. Голова болит от этого. Ему даже было жалко Мэнди, которая, видимо, всю свою жизнь думала о других и старалась всем помочь. Но у нее голова, наверное, не болела, ведь она с самого начала делала это из искренних побуждений. А Лу начал делать это только сейчас. И, наверное, от этого и болела голова — наверстывать упущенное надо, а мысли девать некуда. А их много накопилось за все то время, что Лу предпочитал не думать ни о ком, кроме себя.</p><p> </p><p>       Но он всей своей сущностью ощущал, что меняется. Это давало надежду.</p><p>       Надежду на то, что и его судьбу можно изменить.</p><p> </p><p>       Хотя, вроде бы, он и так прекрасно знает, что может изменить свою судьбу. Видимо, незаконченные дела не давали ему быть полностью уверенным в себе, своих действиях и своем будущем…</p><p> </p><p>       По-хорошему нужно бы разобраться со всем. Чем быстрее — тем лучше.</p><p> </p><p>       Но на завтра назначены другие планы. Может, он сможет лучше понимать других кукол… Особенно таких, как друзья Мокси. И сама Мокси. Понять <em>их</em> для него определенно представляется куда сложнее, чем всех остальных кукол. Оно и понятно: эта фантастическая команда устроила революцию и разрушила его привычную жизнь.</p><p> </p><p>       А может, это было к лучшему. Скорее всего к лучшему.</p><p> </p><p>        Лу делает глубокий выдох и наконец-то закрывает глаза.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу!</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот черт… — Лу осознал, что пролежал в раздумьях всю ночь, когда услышал голос Мэнди, которая традиционно пришла его будить. Он не поспал даже минуты. Паршиво. Однако, такое случалось далеко не впервые. На мгновение в памяти проскользнули воспоминания с того времени, когда Лу только попал в Университет. Он и тогда почти совсем не спал.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да уж, ты лучше любого будильника, — сонно произнес Лу, медленно выходя из своего дома.</p><p> </p><p>       — Я знаю, — довольно ответила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, — коротко произнес Лу, поправив пиджак. — Мы идем?</p><p> </p><p>       — Угу! — счастливо ответила Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — А вот и наша первая остановка! — произнесла кукла, открывая дверь в дом Зубастер Дога.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу, мягко сказать, был ошеломлен картиной, которая перед ним распахнулась. Домик был маленьким, однокомнатным, но вещей в нем было на все четыре. Или пять. Одежда, очки, какие-то диски, пластинки, книги были разбросаны <strong>везде.</strong> И ладно бы это были определенные кучи хлама, но этот хлам был перепутан. Внутренний перфекционист Лу готов был лезть на стенку.</p><p> </p><p>       — Проходи Лу, не стесняйся! — сказал Зубастер Дог, слезая с одной из куч.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу словно передернуло, но он быстро опомнился и зашел внутрь дома.</p><p> </p><p>       — Можно нескромный вопрос? — слегка раздраженным из-за недосыпа голосом спросил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Конечно!</p><p> </p><p>       — Что. Это.</p><p> </p><p>       — Как, что? Творческий беспорядок, разумеется!</p><p> </p><p class="">       — Творческий. Беспорядок, — голос Лу прозвучал настолько грозно, что даже стало немного не по себе. Мэнди не хотела, чтобы у Лу начался нервный тик, так что она сразу же подбежала к нему и похлопала его по плечу.</p><p> </p><p>        — Эй, эй, у вас, наверное… Немного… Разные представления о том, как должно выглядеть убранство дома, но сейчас это не главное, так ведь?</p><p> </p><p>       Лу слегка раздраженно выдохнул и посмотрел на Мэнди. Та улыбнулась ему.</p><p> </p><p>       — Зубастер Дог звал нас чтобы помочь с очень важным делом. Да? — она посмотрела на Зубастера.</p><p> </p><p>       — РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ! — воскликнул пес. — Мне нужно выбрать лучшую рубашку для следующего выступления!</p><p> </p><p>       Лу изогнул брови.</p><p> </p><p>       — Серьезно? Нет, серьезно?</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди слегка растерянно посмотрела по сторонам, надеясь, что конфликта не возникнет.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот эта, — с совершенно каменным выражением лица Лу указал на первую попавшуюся рубашку.</p><p> </p><p>       Зубастер Дог быстро подбежал к указанной куче и накинул на себя предложенную рубашку.</p><p> </p><p>— ИДЕАЛЬНО! — Зубастер забегал по комнате, явно оставшись довольным «выбором» Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу переводил свой взгляд из стороны в сторону, пытаясь уследить за псом. Через пару минут его даже перестало удивлять его поведение.</p><p> </p><p>       — О! Кстати! На этом вступлении будет дресс-код, так что тебе тоже нужно подобрать рубашку! — вдруг произнес Зубастер, остановившись.</p><p> </p><p>       — Еще чего… — недовольно сказал Лу. Не выспался, так еще и глупостями всякими предлагают заниматься.</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу, — посмотрела на него Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ладно. Только что-нибудь новое, — снисходительно ответил Лу. Он понял, что такие глупости ему еще весь день терпеть придется. Еще успеет отоспаться. Точно не сегодня, правда.</p><p> </p><p>       Зубастер подбежал к куче, которая выглядела значительно чище остальных и достал гавайскую рубашку синего цвета.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот! Я вроде даже не надевал ее! И, наверное, даже не отдавал никому другому!</p><p> </p><p>       — Судя по тому, что она предназначена для кукол моей модели, я очень на это надеюсь. Откуда у тебя столько хлама вообще?</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну-</p><p> </p><p>       — Это был риторический вопрос, — перебил того Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Риторический….</p><p> </p><p>       — Поищи в словаре, что это значит. Может хоть немного поумнеешь, — на лице Лу возникла ухмылка.</p><p> </p><p>       Мэнди тяжело выдохнула.</p><p> </p><p>       — Шучу, шучу, — поспешил сказать Лу. — Ширмы я тут не вижу…</p><p> </p><p>       — А зачем тебе она? Ты, оказывается у нас стесняшка тот еще, да? — спросил Зубастер Дог с дразнящей улыбкой.</p><p> </p><p>       — Нужна.</p><p> </p><p>       — Да ладно, тебе, Мэнди может отвернуться! Да, подружка? — Зубастер посмотрел на Мэнди, но, к его удивлению, та стояла с очень задумчивым, и даже грустным лицом.</p><p> </p><p>       — А….?</p><p> </p><p>       — Лу выполнил твою просьбу, и ты выполни его. Хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>       Зубастер Дог медленно кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, в том углу между стеной и кучей есть пространство… Сойдет? Не волнуйся, мы не будем подглядывать.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу закатил глаза и поплелся к «ширме». Через минуту он вышел. Мэнди непроизвольно засмеялась.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ужасно выглядит, — прозвучал обреченный голос Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй! Ты ведь даже в зеркало себя не видел! — пожаловался Зубастер.</p><p> </p><p>        — Догадался по реакции Мэнди. Да и такие вещи мне по-любому не идут.</p><p class=""> </p><p>       — Ну, вообще-то я засмеялась потому что ты выглядишь очень мило!</p><p> </p><p>       — Мило…</p><p> </p><p>       — Не злись. Вот, смотри! — Мэнди подошла к Лу и протянула ему свое зеркальце. Оно, конечно было маленьким, но в целом можно было понять, как рубашка сидит на нем.</p><p> </p><p>        — Ужасно.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну, тебе придется потерпеть…</p><p> </p><p>       — Я так и понял.</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, ребятки! Можете идти, диски с новейшими хитами для перепевок я поищу сам. Уж в этом мне никто не поможет, такого эксперта, как я, нигде не найдешь, все-таки.</p><p> </p><p>        — С каких это пор песни, которые у людей были популярны десять лет назад стали хитами? — шепотом спросил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Не обижай его, — тихо ответила Мэнди. — Да, конечно! Мы будем ждать! Мы тогда пойдем, да, Лу?</p><p> </p><p>        — Только сниму этот ужас. Можешь подождать на улице.</p><p> </p><p>       — Угу, -кивнула Мэнди.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу убедился, что Зубастер не наблюдает за ним и зашел за «ширму».</p><p> </p><p>       — Надо же вляпаться в такое… — пуговица за пуговицей, он начал расстегивать рубашку. Он потянул за рукав, как почувствовал… Что-то странное… Словно…</p><p>       Швы разошлись.</p><p>       Лу медленно повернул голову в левую сторону. Один шов между его плечом и рукой и правда разошелся. Глаза начали медленно наполняться страхом.</p><p> </p><p>       — Вот же… Черт…</p><p> </p><p>       — Эй, ты там норм? — раздался голос пса.</p><p> </p><p>       Лу осознал, что произнес свои слова слишком громко.</p><p> </p><p>        — Д-да! Просто пуговица отлетела! — нервным голосом произнес Лу.</p><p> </p><p>         — О. Ну ничего, Мэнди зашьет. Она мастерица на все руки! И да, не заставляй ее так долго ждать это не по-джентельменски.</p><p> </p><p>       — Ну да, ты же у нас самый главный джентльмен на округе…</p><p> </p><p>        — А то!</p><p> </p><p>       — Посмотри в словаре еще и значение слова «Сарказм».</p><p> </p><p>        — Оки-доки!</p><p> </p><p>        Лу, ничего не ответив, с задумчивой грустью посмотрел на свое плечо. «Нужно сказать Мэнди» крутилось в его голове, но почему-то просить ее он совсем не хотел. И сам он не зашьет, не умеет. Иронично, что такого важного навыка у него нет… Зато знает, как оттирать пятна от чая на всех возможных поверхностях.</p><p> </p><p>       Рука отошла совсем немного, если не делать резких движений, то и вовсе ничего страшного не случится. К тому же, он правша. Просто нужно быть аккуратней. Хотя казалось бы, куда аккуратнее. Он просто переодел рубашку два раза. Дурацкую гавайскую рубашку. От дурацкого пса.</p><p>        В голове вдруг вихрем нахлынули мысли о том, кто же виноват во всем.</p><p>       Зубастер.</p><p>        Лу тут же подумал о том, что может накричать на Зубастера, который явно хотел этого с самого начала.</p><p> </p><p>         — Лу? — голос Мэнди заставил Лу вздрогнуть. Вздрогнуть от своих собственных мыслей. Почему он подумал так? Он больше так не делает. Правда ведь?</p><p> </p><p>       — И-иду, — нерасторопно ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>       — Пока-пока, Лу! Увидимся! — крикнул ему в след Зубастер.</p><p> </p><p>        — Ага. Пока, -сухо ответил Лу.</p><p> </p><p>        Лу спешно вышел из дома, на пороге которого его ждала улыбающаяся Мэнди. Он лишь кинул ей страдальческий взгляд, и молча прошел мимо.</p><p>        Ему совсем не понравилось то, что произошло только что. Будто старые эмоции, которые он уже давно не испытывал, начинают возвращаться. Ему это не нужно. Он этого не хочет.</p><p> </p><p>       — Э-эй! Лу! — Мэнди тут же подбежала к нему. — Что-то случилось?</p><p> </p><p>        — Мэнди… — задумчиво произнес Лу. — Зачем все это?</p><p> </p><p>        Кукла очень удивилась этому вопросу, и даже не нашла слов, чтобы ответить.</p><p> </p><p>        — Ты… Хотела, чтобы я подружился со всеми… Но этого, наверное, не выйдет…</p><p> </p><p>        Мэнди распахнула глаза. Она начала переживать.</p><p> </p><p>       — Между вами что-то случилось…?</p><p> </p><p>        — Нет, он ничего не сделал… Это я… — произнес Лу после короткой паузы.</p><p> </p><p>       — <em>Ты </em>что-то сделал…?</p><p> </p><p>        — Н-нет…</p><p> </p><p>        — Так, давай говори уже нормально. Я, конечно, рада, что ты стал думать, перед тем как говорить что-то, но порой временные промежутки для этого какие-то слишком уж длинные.</p><p> </p><p>        Лу тяжело выдохнул.</p><p> </p><p>         — Он… ведет себя странно. И вещи у него разбросаны. И заставляет меня глупостями заниматься.</p><p> </p><p>        — А, и в этом вся проблема?</p><p> </p><p>        Лу вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Мэнди лишь улыбнулась ему в ответ.</p><p> </p><p>        — Ну, так же думают и остальные.</p><p> </p><p>         А вот этих слов Лу точно не ожидал.</p><p> </p><p>        — В смысле… Как вы тогда все с ним дружите…</p><p> </p><p>        — Понимаешь, все куклы ведь отличаются. У всех разный характер, предпочтения, ну и поведение. И в этом нет ничего плохого. Точно так же как в том, что тебе не понравилась та рубашка. Нам с Зубастером она понравилась. Но это не значит, что кто-то из нас прав, а кто-то — нет.</p><p> </p><p>         Глаза Лу опустились в землю. Режим мозгового штурма снова был включен. Странности других нужно принимать. Бывшему лидеру Университета Совершенства сделать это будет ой как сложно. Но ведь Зубастер не хотел сделать что-то плохое Лу. Он наоборот, даже оказал гостеприимство и дружелюбие. Лу, видимо, еще долго будет изучать кукол. Он всегда думал, что все о них прописано в учебниках. Но на деле все куда сложнее. И это, может быть, даже не плохо.</p><p> </p><p>        — Если не хочешь, мы можем отложить поход к остальным на завтра. Или на другой день. Не думаю, что они будут против.</p><p> </p><p>         — Нет, все хорошо. Пойдем. Мне все-таки нужно учиться.</p><p> </p><p>        Мэнди кивнула:</p><p> </p><p>        — Тогда, идем к Бабо. До его дома еще немного осталось.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         Бабо… Это тот серый ведь. Надеюсь хоть у него все пройдет нормально. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>